


Free Fall

by Adrian_8a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrian_8a/pseuds/Adrian_8a
Summary: STEREK AULa esperanza es lo último que se pierde y la ingenuidad lo primero.Los días en el instituto se vuelven casi insoportables luego de una broma de mal gusto. La suerte no parece estar de su lado, ¿será capaz de reconocer la oportunidad y tomarla? ¿tendrá la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentar los obstáculos en su camino y ser feliz?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, este es mi primera historia ever y es un sterek (para variar :v).
> 
> La historia puede ser un poco cliché y puede que en parte se base en alguna experiencia previa u.u; la historia es mía y espero que no existan plagios.
> 
> Aún no tengo claro que parejas implementar así que si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decírmela c: el fic no se basa en la serie (no, no hay banshees, ni hombres lobo, ni druidas, ni nada de eso.... tal vez en el futuro ;) ), solamente he tomado los personajes. Básicamente se trata de la vida de los estudiantes del instituto y los lazos amorosos, conflictos y riñas que se presentarían en la vida de cualquier adolescente.... espero no aburrirlos u.U
> 
> Como ya dije es mi primera historia y si encuentran algo que no les gusta o algún error en ella me gustaría que me lo dijeran sin problemas, espero que con respeto más que nada :D
> 
> Bueno me dejo de palabrerías y les agradezco por tomarse el tiempito de leer mis ocurrencias, espero no aburrirlos.... mucho.

El instituto de Beacon Hills, es un lugar hostil para cualquier recién llegado, los pasillos rebozan de adolescentes hormonados en pleno desarrollo, algunos aman aquel lugar de enseñanza, otros lo detestan a más no poder, unos cuantos solo van para pasar el rato y ligar o estar en contacto con sus amistades. Como en cualquier otro lugar la diversificación social es un aspecto clave para sobrellevar los días en el colegio.

Básicamente los más populares encabezan la pirámide social, seguidamente los lambiscones y en el fondo del esquema se encuentran los "indeseables". El grupo de los populares es liderado por Derek Hale, el capitán del equipo de lacrosse / playboy / sex symbol / el chico más deseado del instituto pero también el más temido debido a su falta de expresiones faciales lo que le da un aspecto de agresividad perpetua. A esto se sumaban otras joyas como Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey y Theo Reaken... idiotas a tiempo completo y un par de chicas como Allison Argent y Lydia Martin, quienes suelen pasearse por los pasillos con la frente en alto y lanzando miradas de desprecio a aquellos que ellas consideraban que no estaban a su nivel.

Stiles Stilinski era parte del exclusivo grupo de los indeseables, era el prototipo de adolescente americano... no, no era el típico adolescente buenorro amante del lacrosse y capitán del equipo local, el que tiene millón amigos y muchas chicas disponibles a la hora que quisiera... no. Él era más bien el "otro" prototipo de adolescente americano, el típico chico flacucho, nerd, perdedor y con poca vida social... por no decir inexistente, en pocas palabras un friki, al menos de acuerdo a las reglas del instituto.

Según él la palabra friki era como un título que ostentaba con orgullo, no le importaba que muchas veces se lo dijeran a modo de insulto... al fin y al cabo y a pesar de aquella marca social, tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos con los que pasaba el tiempo. Sus amigos eran geniales (e igual de invisibles que Stiles para el resto del mundo) y siempre entendían sus referencias de videojuegos o películas, no los cambiaría por nada.

Por eso le extrañó de sobremanera que el jueves durante la hora de almuerzo, Allison Argent se acercara a su mesa con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro.

–Hola... tú debes ser Stiles–miró a todos los chicos sentados en la mesa, pero su mirada se centró en la figura del castaño lleno de lunares.

Al castaño casi se le atora la comida en la garganta y con mucha razón, pues no todos los días una de las chichas más populares no solo del instituto sino de todo Beacon Hills se tomaba el tiempo de hablar con los marginados.

–Mm... hh ... Hola–dijo con un poco de vergüenza sin atreverse a ver a la chica a la cara.

–Como sabrás, este viernes habrá una fiesta en la casa de Lydia Martin–dijo en un tono demasiado amigable para su gusto. –Normalmente no invitamos a cualquiera, pero alguien nos pidió que te extendamos el honor...- recorrió la mesa con la mirada y prosiguió –puedes ir con alguien... tu–dijo señalando con el dedo a Scott al momento que la cara de este se iluminaba con una atontada sonrisa.

La cara de Stiles se torció en una mueca ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, un poco atontado aún solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Allison les regaló una sonrisa condescendiente a los presentes y se giró para volver a su mesa. Stiles intercambió una mirada divertida con Scott hasta que la chica se alejó lo suficiente como para oírlos.

–No me lo puedo creer–le dijo su amigo en un susurro al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un codazo en el costado con una inmensa sonrisa –no... me... lo... puedo...creer- volvió a decir, esta vez arrastrando cada palabra.

– ¿Y a ustedes qué mosco les pico?–preguntó Malia mientras tomaba asiento con su almuerzo al momento que Kira imitaba su movimiento.

Los chicos compartieron el relato de lo sucedido con mucha emoción mientras las chicas almorzaban, no está demás decir que a ellas les pareció sospechosa tanta hospitalidad, especialmente conociendo la relación de Jackson con Stiles y Scott quienes lo consideraban algo así como su archirequetecontra enemigo teniendo en cuenta que este no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de burlarse especialmente del castaño debido a su poca constitución muscular. Los chicos decidieron obviar esos detalles y entre risas y anécdotas peculiares sopesaron lo que restaba de la hora de almuerzo y de instituto.

 

****************************************************** 

Del otro lado del comedor Allison regresaba a su mesa con una expresión de regocijo, se sentó al lado de su amiga Lydia quien discutía con Jackson por lo bajo.

–Listo, Theo–dijo guiñándole un ojo y dedicándole una sonrisa divertida

– ¿No crees que estas actuando de forma exagerada e infantil?–dijo Lydia ganándose un regaño de su novio.

Theo respondió encogiéndose de hombros y riendo por lo bajo pues hacía unos meses Stiles lo había humillado en público al burlarse de su inteligencia a viva voz en clase de química, alentado por su amigo Scott McCall... hasta sus amigos le habían molestado durante las semanas siguientes, por lo que no perdió el tiempo y empezó a fraguar un plan para vengarse y darle una cucharada de su propia medicina al castaño.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el rabo de paja de Stiles, solo tuvo que fijarse en su mirada durante las clases con el entrenador Finstock, aunque debido a su torpeza pasaba la mayoría de la clase en la banca mirando de forma atenta al resto del grupo entrenar... tal vez de forma demasiado atenta. Al principio no le prestó atención, pero luego de un par de días empezó a atar cabos, pues las disimuladas miradas hacia el equipo no solo se limitaban a la cancha, en varias ocasiones le pillo mirando de reojo a los chicos mientras se duchaban y su imaginación se iluminó con un millar de bombillas brillantes, ahora que sabía el cómo solo necesitaba el dónde y para su suerte Lydia estaba por celebrar su cumpleaños 18, al parecer el destino le favorecía.

–Stilinski se lo merece–dijo en un tono poco amigable Jackson –el mocoso se cree muy valiente al insultar a uno de nosotros.

Jackson era buen amigo de Theo, por lo que este le contó su plan solamente a él, quien encantadamente le ofreció su ayuda, ya que el castaño le sacaba de quicio con su torpeza, sarcasmo e indirectas las cuales casi siempre iban dirigidas al rubio.

–Se los advierto–dijo Lydia con dureza luego señalo con el dedo a Jackson –Es mi fiesta, no voy a dejar que la arruines. Además Stiles no te ha hecho nada.... Últimamente, es un chico agradable.

Jackson se limitó a alzar las manos en señal de paz mientras cambiaba de tema y al discutir los resultados del último partido de lacrosse con el equipo rival junto con Danny, Ethan y un ensimismado Derek con la mirada fija en su almuerzo.

Derek por su parte, se había mantenido al margen de la conversación un poco preocupado por el bienestar del castaño ya que conocía muy bien a Theo y a Jackson y sabía de lo que eran capaces especialmente si se metían con su ego. A pesar de que su exterior reflejaba aparente hostilidad, él no era una persona violenta, de hecho se preocupaba por sus amigos, los más cercanos y casi siempre evitaba tratar mal a los estudiantes de cursos menores, porque sabía lo que es estar solo y ser el centro de las burlas.

Conocía de primera mano el daño que causaba ese tipo de acciones y no quería ser el causante del sufrimiento de un inocente. Pese a esto en ocasiones olvidaba ese detalle y maltrataba a uno que otro chico y está de más decir que en por azares del destino en cierta ocasión se había desquitado con el pobre Stiles, aún recordaba la expresión de temor en su rostro mientras que en sus ojos se formaban presagios de lágrimas.

Volvió a la realidad no sin recordarle a sus amigos que el chico era el hijo del sheriff por lo que hacerle algo podría joderles la vida durante un buen tiempo, esperando que reconsideraran sus artimañas aunque sinceramente lo dudaba.

 

****************************************************** 

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedades, el sonido del timbre anunciaba el fin de su prisión diaria, lo que muchos estudiantes agradecían con toda el alma. El grupo de los frikis caminaba alegremente hablando de asuntos demasiado extraños para el resto de los estudiantes hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento. Stiles divisó a lo lejos al grupo de Hale mientras estos intercambiaban miradas complices, de repente sintió una extraña sensación... observó alrededor y su mirada se encontró con la de Theo Reaken quien de dedicó una sonrisa un poco tétrica, lo que le ocasionó un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

Se dirigió a su jeep un poco sonrojado luego de despedirse de sus amigos, mientras conducía de regreso a casa no pudo evitar recordar la enigmática sonrisa de Theo, pues el tipo era un idiota de clase mundial... si un idiota, pero un idiota buenorro. Nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, ni siquiera a Scott pero Theo era un chico muy sexy al igual que todo su grupo. Nunca supo en que momento su gusto por las chicas empezó a flaquear, recordaba haber estado colado hasta los huesos por la pelirroja más inalcanzable de todo el pueblo durante años... pero eso había cambiado meses atrás cuando se encontró a si mismo observando a sus compañeros duchándose luego de la clase de Finstock.

No se atrevía a decírselo a nadie debido al temor a ser tachado de enfermo y perder a sus amigos, ni loco se lo diría a su padre... aunque al ser su padre se esperaría que lo aceptase sin importar su condición, prefería no arriesgarse. Intentaba decirse a si mismo que era una fase, algo común por la que pasan todos los adolescentes y pronto volvería a la normalidad... si, eso debía ser.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue almorzar, de camino a la cocina encontró una nota de su padre diciéndole que no llegaría a casa hasta el día siguiente. Esa era una de las "ventajas" de ser el hijo del sheriff, tener la casa para él solo durante días enteros... aunque no sabía por qué se emocionaba, no era como si tuviera pareja y pudiera aprovechar esas oportunidades.

Prosiguió un poco cabizbajo, luego de almorzar dedico unas horas a terminar los deberes más urgentes puesto que siempre lo dejaba todo para última hora. Al finalizar decidió jugar un par de horas en línea, amaba matar orcos, brujas y druidas oscuros y sacar de casillas a los jugadores burlándose de sus habilidades... le hacía sentir como el Derek Hale de los frikis solo que sin el escultural cuerpo ni aquella cara de pocos amigos... aunque no le importaría tener aquellas espesas cejas.

No supo cuántas horas pasaron hasta que el sonido de su celular lo sacó de su mundo de fantasía, era Scott. Su latino amigo llamaba para informarle que su madre le había dado permiso para ir a la fiesta y compartir su emoción.

Al colgar notó que el cielo había oscurecido, se estiró en la silla con un poco de esfuerzo. Luego de cenar, se dio una ducha para calmar su cuerpo para después tratar de dormir.

Una vez tumbado en su cama su mente hiperactiva se encendió como árbol de navidad y empezó un monólogo acerca de cosas que sólo él entendería, luego de repasar los sucesos del día llegó a la conclusión de que si, era un perdedor... nunca había sobresalido entre el resto, tenía pocos amigos, casi no salía de su casa y prefería desvelarse una noche de sábado jugando al WOW en lugar de ir de fiesta en fiesta en busca de un ligue pasajero. Siempre había sido invisible hasta ese día, tal vez su suerte estaba cambiando y luego del viernes tendría un poco más de amigos y podría salir y tener una vida adolescente normal... si, eso es lo que pasaría. Aún no entendía quién le habría pedido a Allison que lo invitase a la fiesta, pero lo agradecía, en el fondo de su mente esperaba que Lydia fuera esa persona, esperaba que por fin luego de años de desplantes se hubiera fijado en su existencia.

Al mismo tiempo se sentía raro ya que su interés en Lydia se había reducido a una simple amistad... quizás ser amigo de Lydia le ayudaría a hacerse amigo de los chicos del equipo y quién sabe, estaba consciente de que no era el mejor ejemplar ni el más apetecible para alguien del calibre de los populares, pero la esperanza es lo último que muere. Tal vez podría acercarse a Theo... si definitivamente, el viernes su vida cambiaría para siempre y eso lo tenía emocionado, todo cambiaría.

Aunque no del modo que él esperaba....


	2. -2-

A la mañana siguiente cierto castaño de rostro repleto de lunares despertó con más energía que de costumbre, actitud que no pasó desapercibida para su padre, quien apenas llegaba de cumplir su turno en la comisaría y que debido a su cansancio le dedicó una sonrisa antes de subir a su cuarto a dormir.

Quizás la vida le estaba sonriendo por fin a su hijo, él conocía de primera mano que la vida de Stiles no había sido color de rosa. Él como padre estaba casi siempre ausente, su madre había muerto frente a sus ojos cuando apenas era un niño y debido a esto le costaba socializar con muchos individuos, tal vez el miedo de que estos lo abandonaran como el resto de las personas en su vida era la razón principal.

Aquello de devolvió la esperanza, tal vez la vida sería un poco más gentil con su hijo, nadie más en el mundo se merecía ser feliz más que el castaño.

Stiles por su parte le informó a su progenitor que probablemente esa noche llegaría tarde porque iría a una fiesta de Lydia Martin.

Lo primero que hizo el castaño al salir de casa fue enviarle un mensaje a Scott para comprobar que estaba vivo y no había muerto de felicidad. Acto seguido se subió a su amado Jeep para conducir hasta el instituto, pero oh sorpresa, el coche del demonio no quiso arrancar. Por mucho que amara a su auto no podía esconder el hecho de que le sacaba de casillas más a menudo de lo que quisiera aceptar.

Pero nada le amargaría el que sería el mejor día de su vida así que continuó intentando encender el motor del Jeep con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro, hasta que por fin a quinto intento el cacharro inició su marcha hacia su destino.

Para alivianar el camino hasta su tortura diaria decidió encender la radio y no dudó cantar a todo pulmón cada una de las canciones que saltaban en la emisora, sin importarle si conocía la letra o no, en cuyo caso solo tarareaba como un niño que apenas está aprendiendo a hablar. Esa increíble sensación de libertad y desenfreno le permitió incluso lanzar besos y guiñarle el ojo a algunos conductores que a su vez le respondían con una mirada de reproche, como si juzgaran su madurez.

Luego de estacionar su amado Jeep se encaminó hacia el instituto, ingresó en el pasillo buscando a sus amigos, especialmente a Scott quien compartía su felicidad ya que tanto Malia como Kira no habían tomado como buena señal aquella sorpresiva invitación hecha por Allison Argent, decían que algo olía mal.

Sin embargo Stiles desestimó sus presentimientos y los atribuyó a envidia ya que las chichas no habían sido invitadas, sin embargo nunca lo diría en voz alta porque que sabía que aquellas palabras desatarían la furia de Malia. Furia de la que ya había sido víctima hace unos años cuando le hizo un chiste estúpido acerca de tampones a la chica ganándose una sonora cachetada en frente de toda la cafetería... está de más decir que nunca más volvió a tocar el tema en su presencia, aquel día aprendió una lección importante... Malía era un poco histérica y extremadamente sensible en temas que solo podía catalogar como "cosas de chicas".

Avistó a su grupo de amigos a unos cuantos metros de distancia, cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a la planta donde se encuentran los salones de materias técnicas. Los hubiera alcanzado de no haber sido porque escuchó que alguien llamaba su nombre, algo raro... rarísimo porque no creía que nadie conociera su nombre, ni si quiera estaba seguro de que alguien más a parte de sus amigos conociera de su existencia.

****************************************************** 

Theo se encontraba junto a Jackson y Lydia esperando a que llegara el resto de su grupo, ya estaba hasta las narices de la charla sin sentido de la pelirroja que sólo hablaba acerca de decoraciones, luces y otras cosas sin sentido para su fiesta aquella noche. A punto explotar, le dirigió una mirada al rubio para que intentara hacer callar a su novia, lo cual solo empeoró la situación ya que la pelirroja lo acusó de no amarla como antes.

Aceptando su derrota, Theo rodó los ojos de manera exagerada, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Lydia quien gruñó con rabia y posteriormente se marchó del lugar indignada dejando a los chicos solos.

Mientras observaba a la novia de su colega marcharse hecha una furia por el estacionamiento, se dio cuenta de que el castaño de sus pesadillas acababa de bajar de aquella basura que consideraba su auto. Rápidamente codeó el costado de Jackson mientras le dedicaba una mirada cómplice, pocos segundos más tarde se encaminaba a poner en funcionamiento su plan de venganza.

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca del chico le llamó por su nombre, aunque honestamente dudaba mucho que alguien fuera tan estúpido como para nombrar a su hijo "Stiles".

El castaño se giró con una expresión de sorpresa que no le era desconocida, mirando a todos lados como si no se creyera que le estuviera hablando a él.

–Hey Stiles, ¿qué tal? –a continuación le dedicó una de sus sonrisas que mojarían las bragas de cualquier adolescente hormonada, algo que hacía a menudo.

El chico tardó un poco en contestar para luego pasar su mirada de sus labios a sus despampanantes ojos azules en una fracción de segundo, justo lo que estaba buscando. 

–Hola... Theo–no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró al castaño del brazo llevándolo hacia una de las aulas que se encontraban vacías, luego de entrar le acorraló contra la puerta colocando los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro al del castaño... ignorando la presencia de una tercera persona sentada al final del salón.

– ¿Irás a la fiesta de Lydia esta noche?–dijo muy cerca del oído del joven, al momento que se daba cuenta que al castaño no le disgustaba tanto la situación.

–¡Sí!–respondió con lo que pareció un grito, tal vez más rápido de lo que debería... –Es decir... n-no lo sé... si no tengo mucha tarea –el nerviosismo del chico era evidente, simplemente perfecto.

–Vamos no seas así, nunca te he visto en una fiesta de los chicos... por qué no te pasas un par de horas, tomamos algo... y... podríamos conocernos un poco mejor–al terminar la frase supo que había dado en el blanco por el respingón que pegó Stiles, ahora casi en estado de pánico.

–Humm... e-esta bien... lo pensaré–al decir esto Theo consideró prudente liberar al castaño, quien estaba más rojo que un tomate, de su acorralamiento al mismo tiempo que sonaba la campana que daba inicio a las clases.

Cuando Stiles estaba a punto de salir del aula, volteó a verle y Theo aprovechó para mostrarle otra vez aquella sonrisa rompecorazones ya patentada, el momento se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de lleno, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al despistado castaño quien se volvió para enfrentarse a quienquiera que fuera el idiota que le había golpeado. Paró en seco al darse cuenta que era Jackson quien venía hablando con otro chico alto y rubio que llevaba una bufanda.

– ¿Te vas a mover o prefieres que te taclee como de costumbre?–escupió Jackson, quien no desaprovechaba ni una oportunidad de sacar a relucir la torpeza del chico en los deportes ya que durante los entrenamientos siempre le hacía morder el polvo... literalmente.

El castaño no se dignó en responderle, solamente le dedicó una mirada asesina para luego salir del salón.

Jackson se regodeó con rubio de la bufanda -te lo dije Isaac- le aseguró al chico 

–Stilinski es un cobarde–dijo en un tono burlesco al tiempo que saludaba a alguien dentro del salón con la mano –te estábamos buscando.

Theo pensó que le hablaba a él, pero cuando el rubio paso de largo cerca de él, se giró para encontrarse con la mirada inexpresiva de Derek Hale, vale, a veces le asustaba el modo reservado de ser del moreno pero le conocía desde que puso un pie en el instituto y le consideraba un amigo... de muy pocas pulgas.

De repente se dio cuenta de que el moreno había estado todo el tiempo en el salón... ¿habría visto todo aquel espectáculo?

Por su parte Derek le miró de los pies a la cabeza para luego fruncir el ceño y soltar un... ¿gruñido? Theo respondió guiñándole el ojo al moreno a modo de burla, porque conocía a Derek y sabía que era un poco chapado a la antigua en lo que a sexualidad se refería, posteriormente se sentó junto a Jackson mientras esperaba a que llegara el profesor.

******************************************************

Aquel día no podía mejorar en la opinión de cierto castaño, quien aún seguía embelesado por la escenita que le había montado nada más ni nada menos que el buenorro de Theo Reaken, uno de los chicos más cotizados por las féminas del instituto.

A Stiles nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que el chico tuviera sus mismos gustos... o tal vez solo estaba experimentando, había leído en internet que era normal para los atletas hacer cosas así con sus compañeros y salirse con las suyas. De cualquier modo no podía negar que a pesar de que en su momento había llegado a odiar al chico, después de aquel momento un extraño sentimiento se alojó en su pecho y empezó a fantasear con a que se refería Theo con eso de "conocernos mejor".

Y entonces se encontró a sí mismo mirando como niña enamorada hacia la mesa de los populares, donde veía fijamente a Theo mientras cruzaba palabras con otro de sus "crushes" Derek Cejas-Locas Hale... mentiría si dijera que no era extremadamente atractivo, pero ahora Theo era el que tenía su atención.

Al parecer sus habilidades de observación no eran tan cuidadosas como pensaba ya que Theo le guiñó el ojo desde la distancia, Stiles por su parte escupió el refresco que estaba tomando, llamando así la atención de casi toda la cafetería.

Después de pasar uno de los momentos más bochornosos de su vida las clases continuaron del modo usual, clases aburridas, profesores tiranos, montones de tarea, conversaciones sin sentido con Scott, Kira y Malia, etc, etc.

Al finalizar el día escolar, quedó con Scott en que irían juntos a la fiesta ya que el latino no tenía como movilizarse, luego de despedirse de sus amigos el castaño condujo hasta casa, con cada semáforo que pasaba su corazón parecía acelerar cada vez más, el día no había hecho más que mejorar... así que no podía estar más emocionado.

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue empezar a trabajar en el montón de tarea que su profesor "preferido" le había enviado... aquel simple trabajillo le tomó cerca de dos horas. Una vez terminadas sus obligaciones académicas decidió perder el tiempo jugando unas partidas de WoW.

Caída la noche, bajó de su habitación para preparar una sustanciosa cena porque en la fiesta habría alcohol si o si y no quería beber con el estómago vacío, la última vez que hizo eso terminó corriendo medio desnudo por el bosque que rodeaba Beacon Hills gritando que era un hombre lobo y aullando a la luna a todo pulmón.

Luego de cenar y darse una ducha llegó el momento de la verdad, escoger el atuendo correcto para no resaltar entre la multitud. Luego de mucho trabajo escogió un par de jeans un poco ajustados, unos converse negros y una camiseta gris de mangas largas que se amoldaba a su cuerpo sin quedar ajustada.

Cerca de las 9 de la noche le envió un mensaje a su amigo para que se alistara, un par de minutos después Scott y él estaban de camino a la casa de Lydia para disfrutar de la vida de adolescente que nunca habían tenido.

****************************************************** 

Un par de horas antes Jackson se encontraba con Theo en una de las habitaciones de la residencia Martin preparando el escenario para su obra maestra, luego de colocar un par de cámaras en diversos ángulos, uno que otro micrófono y configurar las cámaras con el inmenso televisor que se encontraba en la sala de la residencia dieron por terminada su labor.

–¿Seguro que funcionará?–Preguntó el rubio con un poco escepticismo en la voz.

– ¿Qué pasó Jackson? ¿Te vas a echar para atrás?–Theo le escaneó con la mirada –Por supuesto que funcionará, es idea mía- le dijo el castaño con dureza.

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto?- preguntó el castaño después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo.

-Solo nosotros, aunque Allison y Lydia no son tontas- el tono de Jackson reflejaba su incomodidad.

-Nos encargaremos de ellas luego- fue lo último que salió de la boca de Theo.


	3. -3-

Scott parecía un cachorro perdido, lanzaba miradas hacia cada rincón del terreno, admirando a los chicos populares pululando por los alrededores y sus automóviles mucho más ostentosos que el gastado Jeep en el que había llegado. Ambos chicos se mantuvieron en sus asientos durante un par de minutos intentando armarse de valor para ingresar.

El terreno era nuevo para ambos, nunca habían asistido a ninguna fiesta por lo que les tomó un poco de tiempo acoplarse al alto volumen de la música que retumbaba por la casa y las diversas luces intensas que iluminaban la residencia.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos chicos finalmente ingresaron al edificio, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento estúpido. Cosa que no lograron ya que luego de entrar chocaron con una pareja que se encontraba en una intensa sesión de besos. Luego de disculparse los enamorados se presentaron como Erica Reyes y Boyd... simplemente Boyd.

Al parecer su nerviosismo los delataba como nuevos, así que Erica se tomó como su responsabilidad introducirlos a aquel mundo, junto con su novio, los llevó hacia un rincón de la sala en donde se sentaron en un gran sillón en el que se encontraba uno de sus mejores amigos, Liam. Después de presentarlo empezaron a hablar mientras bebían una que otra cerveza.... Especialmente el castaño a quien aparentemente se le había aflojado la lengua a causa del alcohol.

Cerca de una hora después de su llegada, la figura de una morena se materializó en frente del grupo que bebía y compartía anécdotas de forma amena. Scott aún no podía creerse que aquellos chicos estudiaran en su mismo salón y que nunca habían cruzado palabras, después de todo no eran idiotas como el resto de los populares, aunque sospechaba que tal vez el alcohol los había hecho un poco más amigables con los nuevos.

–Hola chicos–dijo la morena –veo que ya conocieron a nuestra querida pareja interracial–señaló con desdén a Erica y Boyd –y a su mascota–rió señalando a Liam, cuyo rostro se torció en una mueca de desagrado.

– ¿Quién es un buen chico? –le dijo la morena al rubio como si estuviera tratando con un perro mientras este la mataba con la mirada.

El ambiente de pronto se tornó tenso... era claro que a ninguno de sus nuevos amigos les agradaba Allison Argent.

–No es que no disfrute de tu presencia Alli... pero ¿qué haces aquí?–le dijo Erica con una sonrisa claramente forzada, sabiendo que a la morena no le gustaba que acortaran su nombre.

–Ustedes tortolitos sigan con lo suyo, yo solo vengo por Billinski–el tono de Allison era de prepotencia.

–Stilinski... ¡Soy yo!–dijo el castaño mientras daba un salto del sillón para ponerse de pie, tambaleando un poco... claramente atontado por el alcohol.

Con un gesto de amabilidad forzada en el rostro, Allison agarró al castaño del brazo y lo llevó hacia otra sección de la casa, pasaron por la cocina en donde la morena le ofreció una cerveza más a pesar de que era obvio que el chico había tenido suficientes. Sin embargo este solo acepto con una risita inocente... esta noche iba a ser genial.

Stiles no se atrevía a decir nada y por el silencio que había entre los dos, supuso que el sentimiento era mutuo. Allison lo llevó escaleras arriba, mientras caminaban por un amplio corredor el chico no dejaba de preguntarse a dónde iban... después de todo la chica no parecía mostrar ningún interés en su existencia.

El misterio se resolvió un par de minutos después, cuando la chica abrió la puerta de una amplia recámara y le dijo que se pusiera cómodo y que esperara... que alguien quería conocerle a profundidad.

–Espera.... ¿Quién quiere conocerme?–dijo el chico cohibido y algo desorientado.

La morena giró debajo del umbral de la puerta, le miró fijamente y con tono condescendiente le dijo 

–Creo que ya lo sabes, picarón- acto seguido le guió el ojo y lo dejó solo en aquella ostentosa estancia.

El corazón el castaño pegó un brinco luego de escuchar eso... no sabía si era por su estado de embriaguez o por el hecho de que estaba casi seguro que Theo estaba detrás de esto. Su cerebro estaba a punto de sufrir un corto circuito por la cantidad de pensamientos que abrumaban al chico ¿Qué estaba pasando?... ¿De verdad le gustaba a Theo?... ¿Todo aquello era un sueño?

Trató de calmar sus ansias sentándose en la cama de la habitación y tomando el resto de la bebida que aún tenía en la mano, al cabo de un rato la puerta de la se abrió dando paso a un extremadamente sexy Theo... llevaba ropa ajustada que resaltaba su bien esculpido cuerpo de atleta.

–Hola lunarcitos –dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a él

Stiles no supo qué responder, abrió su boca para responder pero las palabras simplemente no salieron. El nerviosismo del chico aumentó porque Theo se acercaba lentamente hacia él sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos... era como un leopardo acechando a su presa.

Cuando Theo se acercó lo suficiente se inclinó hacia el castaño y le susurró algo al oído... Stiles no supo qué le dijo y mentiría si dijera que le importara. Su cuerpo estaba desinhibido por el alcohol y repleto de excitación, sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por la situación pero era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba y no planeaba dejarlo pasar... ¡sobretodo porque era el buenorro de Theo Raeken!

El de ojos azules pareció reconocer su estado porque le sonrió, prosiguió a acariciarle el cuello y le besó en los labios, sabía que ese beso era necesario para el siguiente paso de la operación... tampoco le importaba besar a un hombre, no era como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

El beso se intensificó y Stiles empezó a tomarse ciertas atribuciones... sus manos empezaron a recorrer el torso del chico, quien se separó de él y le sonrió de manera seductora.

–Tengo una idea–le dijo el de ojos azules levantándose y buscando algo en la cómoda de en frente -acuéstate y cierra los ojos–el tono de Theo parecía implicar una orden.

El chico de mil lunares obedeció sin rechistar... no sabía que esperar, pensaba que sería una sesión de besos sin llegar a ser sexual... o al menos eso esperaba porque no había considerado perder la virginidad de ese modo.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, sintió como el colchón cedía ante el peso de Theo, quien le vendó los ojos y prosiguió a amarrarle las muñecas al cabecero de la cama, no sin antes quitarle la camisa.

El frío de la noche golpeó el pecho del castaño, quien de pronto sintió vergüenza de que alguien tan perfecto como el chico que tenía delante tuviera una vista tan de cerca de su escuálido cuerpo. Lo siguiente que hizo Theo le dejó sin habla, el chico empezó a bajar sus pantalones, dejándolo solo en ropa interior.

–T-Theo... ¿Q-que estas...? –no pudo terminar la frase porque el chico le susurró en el oído –shhh, todo estará bien–al momento que le ponía un dedo entre los labios.

Y fue en ese momento en que Stiles perdió el control de su cuerpo, no sabía si era por el alcohol o por la excitación de tener a aquel chico musculoso tan cerca de él con claras intenciones, el caso es que su cuerpo reaccionó como cualquiera en aquella situación y una erección empezó a formarse en su ropa interior.

–Dime que me deseas–la voz de Theo hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina –dime que te gusto, dime que quieres que te folle Stiles–al chico se le hicieron un poco raras estas peticiones... pero después de todo, estaba allí con los ojos vendados, semidesnudo y con las manos atadas... era claro que Theo tenía alguna especie de fetiche y no iba a ser él quien le juzgara.

–T-te deseo Theo... quiero que me folles–se sentía como un tonto en esa situación, sobre todo porque escuchó que al chico se le escapaba una risilla.

–No te escuche–le dijo en tono divertido el chico –más fuerte Stilinski.

–¡Te deseo y quiero que me folles Theo Raeken!–gritó Stiles y volvió a escuchar la misma risa cómplice... sin embargo escuchó otra cosa que le hizo helar la sangre... otra risa diferente.

– ¿Q-quién está ahí?–pregunto el chico de los lunares a la obscuridad a medida que las risas aumentaban.

Lo que supo después es que alguien le quitaba la venda de los ojos... Jackson 

–Saluda a la cámara–le dijo para partirse en otra carcajada.

Le tomó un segundo entender lo que estaba pasando, apenas lo hizo las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y empezó a entrar en pánico. Por supuesto que todo había sido una broma pesada, se sentía como un estúpido por creer que la vida pudiera serle benevolente.

– ¿Theo? ¿Qué es esto?–su voz se quebraba con cada palabra –Theo por favor...

– ¿Así que el gran Stiles Stilinski no puede soportar una simple broma?–escupió Theo con sorna.

– Vaya vaya, ¿quién lo diría?–complementó Jackson a su lado sin dejar de enfocarle con la cámara. 

–Parece que al fenómeno le gusta rudo–volvió a escupir señalando la erección del castaño.

–Por favor...–la voz del castaño parecía lejana –déjenme ir...–pero al no recibir respuesta por parte del dúo que tenía en frente, empezó a forcejear con las ataduras al punto de lastimarse las muñecas.

–Theo por favor... déjame ir...–volvió a gesticular el castaño como súplica –no se lo diré a nadie... por favor- las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro.

El susodicho se le acercó 

–No lo sé, ¿crees que ya aprendió la lección? –le dijo al rubio al tiempo que cerraba su mano en torno al rostro del chico, impidiéndole seguir hablando.

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar golpes histéricos al otro lado de la puerta, el castaño agradeció al cielo que alguien acudiera a su ayuda... porque quien quiera que estuviera tocando la puerta le ayudaría ¿cierto?

–¡Jackson grandísimo imbécil Whittemore, abre la maldita puerta ya!–reconocía aquella voz como la de la pelirroja de la que estuvo colado durante años.

Al segundo siguiente la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo junto con un par de gritos de represalia por parte de Lydia, acto seguido se le acercaron Erica y Liam para desatarlo y ayudarlo a vestirse, Stiles seguía en shock, las lágrimas nublaban su vista por lo que no supo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Apenas terminó de vestirse corrió escaleras abajo a pesar de los gritos de Erica e ignorando el hecho de que sus piernas parecían hechas de gelatina. Sin saber cómo, logró bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con una sala llena de gente en silencio atentos a cada paso que daba, las risas no se hicieron esperar, las burlas y los insultos solo consiguieron desestabilizar aún más al indefenso chico, rompiendo su corazón en pedazos más pequeños aún.

Empezó a correr hacia la salida, sin mirar atrás a pesar de creer haber escuchado a Scott gritar su nombre, apenas llegó a su Jeep empezó a buscar las llaves por todos lados, cuando encontró las llaves trató de calmarse ya que si seguía así tendría un accidente... pero no podía dejar de llorar. Luego de unos segundos sintió que alguien se subía al asiento del copiloto, era Scott, el chico trató de calmarlo y aparentemente lo consiguió.

El castaño echó a andar el Jeep en completo silencio, a pesar de que sabía que Scott era su amigo y no lo juzgaría por sus gustos, nunca pensó que se enteraría de aquella manera...

De pronto se dio cuenta de que todos en la sala ahora conocían su pequeño secreto... probablemente para el lunes sería el hazme reír del colegio, sin poder controlar sus emociones las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos nuevamente, esta vez el chico trató de limpiarlas ya que le impedían ver por donde conducía.

Desgraciadamente, lo que parecía un perro apareció de la nada en una curva de la carretera, Scott le gritó al castaño quien giró el volante ocasionando que el auto derrapara de forma violenta y se volcara un par de metros adelante rompiendo la valla de seguridad y acto seguido cayendo hacia el pequeño barranco que se se encontraba bajo el camino.

De repente Stiles se encontró a si mismo dentro de su Jeep volteado, su cuerpo le dolía como el infierno y podía sentir su sangre recorrer cada centímetro de su rostro, de pronto su visión quedó bloqueada por la combinación de sangre y lágrimas. Su cuerpo parecía no responder ante sus órdenes... sentía que se desvanecía cada segundo, por lo que no dudo en que moriría aquella noche.

Cerró los ojos esperando que la parca llegara por su alma mientras perdía contacto con el caos que le rodeaba, no pudo dejar de pensar en las personas que estaba dejando atrás, pensó en Scott... quien le acompañaba, Dios esperaba que al menos él sobreviviera... no soportaría que la madre del chico llegara a su turno al hospital solo para encontrarse al cadáver de su propio hijo... no se perdonaría nunca haber matado a su mejor amigo por su estupidez.

Pensó en su padre y aquello terminó de romperle el corazón, aquel hombre que había dado todo por él incluso luego de la muerte de su madre, el Sheriff siempre había sido un padre comprensivo y justo. Y ahora lo iba a abandonar, al igual que su madre lo abandonó hace años... no quería hacerlo, pero sentía como si su alma estuviera siendo arrastrada en aquel momento.

Lo último que sintió antes de perder el conocimiento fue una oleada de calor... como si el mismo infierno se hubiera abierto debajo de él para recibirlo en la que sería su estancia eterna.....

****************************************************** 

Nunca le habían gustado el contacto humano, los lugares abarrotados de gente y menos aún las fiestas, le recordaban todo lo que había perdido hace años. Sin embargo se encontraba allí en la sala de la casa de Lydia ya que esta lo había arrastrado hasta la fiesta con la excusa de que estaba demasiado amargado y necesitaba diversión.

Se encontraba hablando con la pelirroja e Isaac, a quienes consideraba sus amigos más cercanos. Mientras Lydia rabiaba por no poder encontrar a su novio por ningún lado el enorme televisor de la sala se encendió revelando una imagen que hizo que su estómago se volteara.

El imbécil de Raeken, junto con Jackson, estaba burlándose del hijo del Sheriff, quien se encontraba maniatado a la cama y casi desnudo. Aquel espectáculo llamó la atención de todos dentro de la casa, estaba a punto de ir a apagar el aparato cuando Lydia pegó el grito al cielo histérica porque su maravillosa fiesta estaba siendo saboteada por el cabeza hueca de su novio.

La pelirroja le pidió que le acompañe a ayudar al chico ya que no quería tener problemas con la ley, luego de registrar 3 habitaciones dieron con la que estaban buscando, Lydia empezó a gritarle a Jackson para que le abriera pero ante la falta de respuesta el moreno se hartó y decidió tumbar la puerta con fuerza bruta.

La escena dentro de la habitación era desgarradora, aquel pobre chico indefenso atado, llorando e implorando que le soltaran, tratando de apelar a la humanidad de aquellos animales mientras estos se partían en risas sin fin. Lo primero que hizo el moreno fue quitarle la cámara a Jackson y hacerla trizas en el suelo, ante la protesta del chico no tuvo más opción que lanzarle un golpe que al parecer fue más fuerte de lo pensado porque Jackson cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Estaba a punto de hacer añicos a Theo cuando escuchó los gritos de Erica a su espalda, lo pensó un momento antes de correr hacia el de ojos azules y estamparle un golpe en la nariz, de seguro eso le dolería durante un par de días.

El chico no se dejó amedrentar y de no haber sido por Lydia, quien le pidió a Derek que fuera tras Stiles para evitar algún accidente, de seguro la habitación se hubiera convertido en un ring de boxeo.

Derek bajó las escaleras tratando de buscar al chico entre la multitud de la sala, cuando confirmó que el chico no estaba allí, salió de la casa para comprobar que el Jeep del muchacho estuviera estacionado, pero el auto no se encontraba por ningún lado. Se maldijo internamente mientras que se montaba en su camaro para tratar de seguirle el paso al castaño, ya que en el estado en el que se encontraba podría ocasionar algún accidente.

Se aproximaba a una curva en la carretera cuando se dio cuenta de que el guardarraíl estaba destrozado, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando escuchó gritos un par de metros más abajo, entrecerró los ojos para concentrarse en el punto donde creyó que venían los gritos y alcanzó a divisar un par de ruedas junto con humo... definitivamente había un auto allí abajo.

El moreno se preparaba para bajar por el barranco cuando alcanzó a divisar como el fuego que se había generado de la nada empezaba a engullir el automóvil.

–¡STILINSKI!–gritó con todas sus fuerzas, rezando porque el chico tuviera la oportunidad de alejarse del coche antes de que este se prendiera fuego.

Sin embargo la única respuesta que consiguió fue el ulular del viento sobre las copas de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar. Segundos después aquella área del bosque se iluminaba de sobremanera a la vez que se producía una enorme y estridente explosión.

El chico no pudo hacer más que caer de rodillas mientras que un extraño sentimiento de pérdida se alojaba en su corazón.

–¡STILES!–aquel último grito sonó un poco más desesperado que el anterior y una vez más la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el leve silbido del viento... al que se sumaba sonido del metal crepitando a causa del fuego.


	4. -4-

Dolor, desesperación y un fuerte olor a gasolina fueron los causantes de que despertara luego de la caótica escena en la que había sido partícipe hace un par de minutos. El panorama no era nada alentador, el jeep se encontraba volcado en lo que parecía un tramo del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad.

Lo último que recordaba era haber tratado de calmar a su amigo luego de haber pasado por la peor humillación que podría pensar, luego de ese recuerdo una serie de imágenes confusas flotaban por su menta, su amigo manejando por la carretera, Stiles girando el volante de forma exagerada, su rostro impactando contra la ventana y finalmente oscuridad...

Aun con la visión borrosa lanzó una mirada hacia el asiento del piloto en donde se encontraba su amigo aparentemente inconsciente y con el rostro empapado en sangre. Por suerte ambos siempre eran precavidos, especialmente cuando el castaño manejaba, al utilizar el cinturón de seguridad lo que parecía ser el único impedimento de que sus cuerpos no quedasen esparcidos por los alrededores.

Con mucho esfuerzo, ya que su cuerpo se encontraba en agonía en especial su costado derecho que parecía haber absorbido la mayoría del impacto del accidente, logró liberarse del cinturón y romper lo que quedaba de la ventana del copiloto. El área a su alrededor se encontraba abrigada bajo un manto de obscuridad absoluta, hasta que algo llamó su atención... un leve murmuro que provenía del asiento donde Stiles se encontraba, el chico movía levemente sus labios pero de estos no salía sino un amago de fonemas sin sentido.

A pesar del dolor y el shock de la escena el latino se apresuró a ayudar a su amigo cuando un ligero crepitar rompió el silencio de la noche, cuando alzó la mirada se dio cuenta de que la parte posterior del vehículo se encontraba en llamas.

–Oh Dios... –dijo en un tono de preocupación.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo apresuró el paso y con la ayuda de una piedra rompió la ventana del asiento del conductor para poder ayudar a su amigo. El chico era un peso muerto y Scott no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza necesaria pero logró llevar el cuerpo de su hermano a un par de metros lejos del auto, se prometió a si mismo que si los dos salían vivos de aquella situación iría a la iglesia cada domingo por un mes a modo de agradecimiento.

–¡Stiles! Despierta bro... –le decía el chico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras que abofeteaba al otro para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar. De pronto el Jeep se convirtió en una antorcha iluminando el área.

–¡Mierda! –gritó el latino mientras arrastraba a su amigo hacia una zona segura.

Le pareció escuchar un grito a lo lejos pero cuando se puso de pie y trató de localizar el lugar del cual provenía el sonido el tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. El bosque entonces fue engullido por un escalofriante silencio al tiempo que el chico giraba su rostro para centrar su atención en el auto en llamas, fue entonces cuando un ensordecedor sonido rompió la quietud del lugar.

De pronto se encontraba siendo arrojado hacia adelante cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo mientras sentía una horrenda sensación de calor recorrer su espalda.

****************************************************** 

La noche transcurría como de costumbre en el hospital general de Beacon Hills, un par de chicos golpeados por resistirse a un robo, una madre con su pequeña que aparentemente se había bebido media botella de enjuague bucal y un par de heridos por una barbacoa que salió mal. Pero nada de qué preocuparse... y eso era, irónicamente lo preocupante del asunto.

El turno de la noche usualmente era el más ocupado y caótico, especialmente si coincidía con un fin de semana donde adolescentes y adultos por igual decidían que era buena idea conducir con sus sentidos embobados por el alcohol, resultando en atropellamientos o accidentes varios.

Cualquier persona que hubiera trabajado en un hospital conocía perfectamente que la tranquilidad no era más que la antesala del caos. Y tranquilidad era precisamente lo que se experimentaba en los pasillos del hospital.

En uno de los cubículos del área de emergencia se encontraban Melissa McCall junto con otra enfermera, Marcia, atendiendo a un par de adolescentes. Mientras Melissa suturaba una gran herida cerca del ojo de uno de los pacientes y trataba de convencerlo de que no perdería el ojo rogaba a los cielos que la doctora Hale llegara para darles el alta ya que los pacientes paranoicos siempre lograban sacarla de sus casillas.

A la distancia, en el pasillo que llevaba al ala oeste del edificio logró divisar la esbelta figura de Laura Hale, quien caminaba hacia la sala de emergencias con cierta elegancia mientras la cola de caballo que llevaba se movía al ritmo de sus gráciles pasos.

Cuando la doctora llegó a su lado, Melissa le explico el cuadro y le rogó al oído que les diera el alta ya que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, solo un par de golpes... de pronto las puertas que daban al área de las ambulancias se abrieron mientras un grupo de paramédicos empujaban dos camillas al tiempo que éstos daban los detalles de los pacientes al personal que se les acercaba.

La doctora de ojos verdes apresuró su paso para llegar al grupo mientras pedía los datos del primer paciente

–Adolescente, 17 años, inconsciente luego de sufrir un accidente automovilístico –detallaba la paramédico, una mujer rubia y de rostro taciturno – fractura de tibia derecha, posibles costillas rotas, hematomas en cuello y rostro, posible contusión craneal... a lo lejos, una voz familiar hizo acto de presencia en aquella sala.

–¡Stilinski! Su nombre es Stiles Stilinski es el hijo del Sheriff, deben llamarlo ahora –el dueño de aquella voz se acercó a Laura, se le veía un poco desesperado 

– ¡Laura!

– ¿Derek? –Dijo la mujer entrecerrando los ojos – ¿Qué ha pasado?... la conversación se vio interrumpida por un desgarrador grito femenino.

–¡No! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Scott! –Decía la mujer de cabello rizado mientras sus manos temblaban frente al rostro del chico en la camilla – mi bebé... –su voz se quebró al tiempo que sus piernas parecían fallar.

Laura se dirigió hacia Marcia para pedirle que ayude a la enfermera, luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde su hermano se encontraba mirando la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–Hablaremos luego –dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo al moreno para luego desaparecer por el pasillo.

Sin embargo Derek no se movió del hospital a pesar del cansancio que ya empezaba a pasarle factura por lo que tomó asiento en el área de espera del edificio.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos cuando un grupo de oficiales entraron al lugar como almas que lleva el diablo para luego perderse por el mismo pasillo por el que su hermana había desaparecido hacía unos minutos.

Al parecer debió quedarse dormido porque lo siguiente que supo fue que un oficial de la oficina del Sheriff sacudiéndolo para que despertara. Sabía que aquel momento llegaría, después de todo fue él quien llamó a emergencias para pedir ayuda por lo que obviamente la policía le buscaría para que detallara lo sucedido. Tuvo que pensar muy bien antes de contar su versión... ya que de seguro al padre de Stiles no le gustaría saber la humillación por la que había pasado su hijo y peor aún la imprudencia de este al conducir en estado etílico siendo el hijo de un agente de la ley.

Finalmente le dijo al agente que tenía delante que luego de salir de una fiesta había visto un Jeep derrapar y caer al barranco en una curva en la carretera por lo que se detuvo a ayudar. Sabía que mentirle a la policía no era lo más inteligente que podía hacer, pero en aquel momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que proteger la reputación del hijo del Sheriff, a pesar de que a estas alturas el rumor de lo que había pasado en la fiesta debía haberse esparcido.

Esperaba tener unos minutos para cuadrar su historia con Stiles cuando despertara... si es que despertaba.

Derek se negó a dejar el hospital y lo hubiera logrado, de no haber sido porque su tío acudió a sacarlo del lugar. Peter Hale, uno de sus pocos parientes con vida, Peter era un hombre de extremos; en ocasiones se comportaba como un crío... como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo, mientras que en otras ocasiones juraría que podría ser considerado el ser más estricto y amargado de todo Beacon Hills.

–Vamos muchachón –le dijo el mayor en un tono que no permitía reproche.

Luego de un momento de silencio Derek aceptó de mala gana y sigue a su tío hacia su auto. De camino a casa ninguno habló... probablemente Peter tenía planes, planes que de seguro fueron interrumpidos por su querida hermana. Así que no lo culpaba por mostrarse tenso.

Poco antes de que llegaran a su residencia, el moreno le envió un mensaje a Lydia poniéndola al tanto de lo ocurrido, la chica no contestó... a lo mejor aún estaría peleando con su querido novio.

Al llegar, el chico ni se molestó en darle las gracias a su tío. Subió a su habitación para darse una ducha fría y luego cayó rendido en su cama aún con la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

A la mañana siguiente tuvo la fortuna de encontrar a su hermana mayor en casa, lo cual era raro debido a que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital.

Laura le explico el estado de sus "amigos", Scott fue el que salió mejor parado de la situación y eso era mucho decir ya que el chico tenía varias contusiones y varias quemaduras en la espalda; el castaño también presentaba contusiones, un par de costillas rotas y una pierna fracturada, por lo que su estancia en el hospital sería un poco más prolongada. Pero al fin y al cabo ambos estaban fuera de peligro, lo que no parecía calmar a sus padres según su hermana.

Definitivamente pasaría por el hospital para visitar al chico.

****************************************************** 

Aquella deprimente habitación impoluta no era precisamente el lugar en el que le gustaría estar, sin embargo por los designios del destino ahora se hallaba sentado al lado de la camilla en donde el cuerpo de su Stiles descansaba plácidamente.

Cada segundo que pasaba era marcado por el compás de las máquinas que se estaban conectadas al cuerpo de Stiles. Aquel pitido que ahora le resultaba muchísimo más molesto debido a que lo relacionaba con la enfermedad y muerte de gran amor era lo único que impedía que perdiera a la persona más importante en su vida.

Cuando recibió la llamada del hospital se encontraba trabajando en un caso junto con varios compañeros y de no haber sido por estos de seguro habría colapsado debido a la gravedad de la noticia, salió de la comisaría hecho un manojo de nervios y gracias a Dios que Parrish lo detuvo en el estacionamiento o de lo contrario habría corrido con la misma suerte de su hijo.

Ver el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo, lleno de moretones y vendajes no era lo más agradable del mundo pero no había otro lugar en el universo en el que preferiría estar en aquel momento. Los caprichos de la vida le habían quitado la oportunidad de despedirse por última vez de su amada esposa y si la vida se empeñaba en quitarle también a su hijo, John pelearía por permanecer cada segundo a su lado y poder decirle adiós de ser el caso.

La presión de una mano en su hombro derecho le sacó de su ensoñación.

–Jefe, debería descansar un poco –la voz del agente Parrish estaba cargada de preocupación.

El sheriff le regaló una mirada cansada, sus ojos inyectados de sangre no hacían más que preocupar al joven que tenía delante.

–Ni hablar... no puedo –la voz del mayor tembló un poco.

–En ese caso debería por lo menos desayunar –el joven sabía que el hombre no descansaría, así que para ahorrar tiempo le dio una solución temporal.

–Yo le cuidaré mientras tanto –volvió a decir mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

Conociendo la persistencia de su joven asistente, John aceptó con desgana caminando hacia la cafetería del lugar donde el insípido y aguado café digno de un hospital le dio los buenos días.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo, decidió caminar un poco más hacia la recámara donde descansaba Scott. Dentro encontró a Melissa, la mujer se encontraba recostada al lado de su hijo quien también dormía. Salió de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido ya que no quería perturbar la escena.

Se encontró a si mismo frente a la puerta de la habitación 201 donde Stiles se encontraba, a pesar de que su cuerpo imploraba por descanso, a pesar de que sólo quería echarse a llorar y rogar a un poder superior que se compadeciera de él y de su único hijo. Sin importar lo estresante de la situación debía ser fuerte. No podía darse por vencido como cuando Claudia murió y pasó semanas perdido en la bebida para tratar de mitigar el dolor de su pérdida... no, debía ser fuerte, se lo debía a Stiles.


	5. -5-

Estaba a determinado a ir al hospital pero al salir de su casa no pudo encontrar su camaro por ningún lado, al instante recordó que Peter le había pasado recogiendo y por lo tanto su queridísimo auto debería estar aún en el estacionamiento del edificio.

Después de darse una bofetada mental revisó su móvil, encontrándose con un mensaje de Lydia. La pelirroja básicamente le decía que había roto con el imbécil de su novio después de aquel espectáculo y que había tenido que amenazar a los asistentes a su fiesta de que no hicieran bomba de lo que había pasado, aunque dudaba la eficacia de esta táctica.

Al parecer la pelirroja se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, Derek sin vergüenza alguna decidió utilizar eso a su favor. Le respondió pidiéndole que le acompañara al hospital para visitar tanto a Stiles como a Scott, ya que a él tampoco le apetecía ir solo y qué mejor que acudir con la persona por la que el chico había estado colado por años.

La verdad es que Derek conocía el enamoramiento del castaño por Lydia, más bien todo el instituto lo sabía... o al menos todos creían conocer los gustos del chico considerando lo de la noche anterior.

Así que ahí se encontraba, a las puertas del hospital mientras Lydia le dedicaba una mirada asesina mientras hacía gestos exagerados con sus voluptuosos labios pintados de un rojo intenso, casi tan intenso como su mirada... le diría que era una mujer insensible de no ser porque se encontraban en el mismo sitio desde hace más de 10 minutos. El nerviosismo se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Porque si, no importaba que fuera un chico musculoso y con una cara de pocos amigos, a pesar de que su aspecto y actitud tendían a alejar a las personas de su lado por temor a que actuara de forma violenta, la verdad era que Derek Hale era una persona con muchas inseguridades. Esto se reflejaba en su personalidad, aunque la mayoría de las personas tomaban estas señales como signos de hostilidad sólo unos cuantos conocían al hombre detrás de la ilusión.

-Derek -dijo la muchacha articulando lentamente cada letra - ¿vamos a entrar o no? -la voz de Lydia había sonado más aguda de lo que en realidad era.

Con un leve asentimiento le indicó a la chicha que estaba listo, así que se adentraron en el edificio. Había logrado sacarle la habitación donde se encontraba Stiles a su hermana después de explicarle a breves rasgos los acontecimientos, por lo que caminaron directamente al ala donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Al llegar a la habitación 201 su nerviosismo llegó a las nubes, Lydia pareció notarlo porque al instante enlazó su mano con la del de cabello color azabache a modo de soporte emocional.

\- ¿Listo? -la voz de la chica denotaba calma.

El chico respondió con un gesto afirmativo y procedió a tocar la puerta.

El hombre que les abrió la puerta distaba del John Stilinski que había visto a distancia en varias ocasiones. Las ojeras que otrora consideraba gajes del oficio ahora se veían mucho más acentuadas, su apariencia reflejaba no solo cansancio sino dolor, el mismo dolor que él había experimentado años atrás cuando un incendio le arrebató a casi toda su familia.

-Buenas tardes señor Stilinski.

El sheriff miró a la pareja con un poco de desconfianza

\- ¿Quiénes son?

-Somos amigos de Stiles -se apresuró a decir el de ojos verdes.

-Lamento nuestros modales... soy Lydia Martin y el -dijo señalando al chico que parecía más cohibido de costumbre - es Derek Hale.

El hombre les miró como si no entendiera las palabras que le acababan de decir... tal vez por el hecho de que nunca los había visto cerca de su hijo.

Por un momento Derek consideró salir corriendo del lugar ya que las facciones del Sheriff daban a entender que no les creía ni una palabra, pero luego de unos segundos el rostro del hombre se relajó y sus labios se curvaron levemente en lo que parecía una triste sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? -la pelirroja fue la que rompió el hielo.

-Estable -dijo el mayor sin despegar los ojos de su hijo.

La pareja se acercó a la camilla con un poco de recelo. Derek sintió su corazón encogerse al ver a Stiles acostado con una escayola en la pierna y al darse cuenta que todos los lunares que antes recubrían su pálido rostro ahora eran opacados por moretones y cortes.

-Un momento... ¿Hale? ¿Derek Hale?-John Stilinski se dio la vuelta para afrontar al chico.

El aludido dio un leve respingo, sobresaltado por la pregunta, asintió levemente.

El rostro del mayor cambió por completo su expresión de duda por una de regocijo, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas mientras que una gran sonrisa aparecía como para coronar la escena.

Derek pensó que el tipo había perdido la razón y más aún cuando le abrazó, no era el típico abrazo de amigos, ni siquiera tenía un toque familiar, el hombre le abrazó con fuerza... como si su vida dependiera de ello. Acto seguido el Sheriff rompió el abrazo mientras le agarraba por los hombros y le sacudía con vehemencia.

\- ¡Gracias! -Dijo - muchísimas gracias, tú fuiste quien salvó a mi muchacho.

El chico no pudo sino sonreír de forma incómoda mientras recibía halago tras halago del mayor. Por un segundo la euforia que despedía John Stilinski le fue contagiada, pero al recordar que aquel relato escondía una gran mentira Derek sintió como su le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría.

Lydia miró de reojo al pelinegro al darse cuenta del sutil cambio en su expresión, se acercó al padre de Stiles y para tratar de liberar a su amigo intentó entablar conversación con el hombre. Conversación que se extendió por un par de horas con la ocasional intervención de Derek quien al parecer se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto en el lugar para abandonar su faceta ruda y de pocas pulgas.

El tiempo en la habitación transcurrió más rápido de lo que todos hubieran pensado, hablaron de asuntos triviales, el Sheriff no tardó en recordar que Lydia era la chica de la cual su hijo había estado enamorado por años. Así que no perdió la oportunidad de actuar como la celestina y contarle las virtudes de su hijo junto con unas cuantas anécdotas graciosas para relajar el ambiente.

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse y el cielo se tiñó de un cálido tono naranja, el estómago John gruño de tal modo que todos los presentes pudieron escucharlo fuerte y claro.

Lydia intuyó que el hombre no había probado bocado en todo el día por lo que sugirió que hiciera exactamente eso.

El hombre accedió sin protestar ya que algo le decía que su hijo estaba en buenas manos y acto seguido salió por la puerta con dirección a aquella terrible cafetería para apaciguar su hambre.

Al segundo siguiente Derek se encaminó hacia la camilla, contemplando al muchacho durante unos segundos.

-Él está bien -le dijo Lydia mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

Aquellas palabras actuaron como bálsamo para el estado del ojiverde apagando el fuego que había nacido en su interior desde la noche anterior. A pesar de no ser él el culpable de la situación de Stiles, se sentía obligado a constatar que el castaño se encontrase fuera de peligro.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a dos figuras femeninas y el ambiente en la habitación cambió por completo. La chica menuda de cabello negro parecía fuera de lugar mientras que los ojos de la más alta reflejaban furia.

Entonces la chica explotó.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? -la chica trató de acallar el grito pero no tuvo mucha eficacia.

-Aléjate de Stiles.

Derek se quedó estático en el lugar donde se encontraba, miró de reojo a Lydia quien parecía haber bajado la mirada al suelo algo avergonzada de la situación.

-Sólo veníamos a ver como... -Lydia por fin habló de forma calmada como tratando de domar a la bestia que estaba por soltarse.

\- ¡Ustedes nada! -La voz de Malia pareció aumentar una octava - ¿crees que somos idiotas? Todo esto es su culpa -escupió señalando a la pareja que tenía en frente.

-Era tu fiesta -dijo acercándose a la pelirroja -tus amiguitos lo invitaron y causaron esto - ahora se encontraba muy cerca del rostro de Lydia.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no sabías nada? -Malia hablaba con odio en la voz, apretando los dientes tanto que Derek juraría que se romperían.

-Yo... te juro que no... -Lydia parecía estar a punto de quebrarse, algo muy raro porque en todo el tiempo que Derek la conocía nunca la había visto en una situación similar. La pelirroja siempre mostraba una actitud apática pero en aquel momento parecía estar sucumbiendo ante la presión... tal vez sí se culpaba de lo que había pasado después de todo.

\- ¡Fuera de la habitación! -el grito de la chica sobresaltó a todos en la habitación al tiempo que en sus ojos se asomaban unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Malia, quizás ella no sabía... - la asiática habló por fin después de lo que había parecido una eternidad.

La aludida giró el cuello con tal brusquedad que Derek habría jurado que oyó sus vértebras tronar y asesinó a la chica con la mirada. Volvió a centrar su atención en la pareja que tenía delante para alzar un brazo señalando a la puerta de la habitación.

-Fuera

-Nosotros no...

-Fuera, fuera ¡LARGO! -la chica estaba hecha una furia.

Así que para evitar que a la cosa llegara a mayores, el moreno decidió ceder y encaminarse hacia la salida junto con Lydia.

Aquella no era la manera en la que pretendía terminar su visita al chico, pero de algún modo esperaba algo parecido.

******************************************************

Se encontraba entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de avistar cualquier indicio que le indicara en donde se encontraba. Pese a sus esfuerzos no pudo distinguir característica alguna debido a la obscuridad absoluta que le rodeaba.

Trató de gritar pidiendo ayuda pero todos sus intentos fueron silenciados al instante, era como su hubiera perdido su voz. Sentía como si aquella obscuridad era la materialización de algún monstruo que le acechaba, habilitándole a cada segundo, desvaneciendo su espíritu... esperando para consumir lo poco que quedaba de él.

Entonces sucedió algo que alteró la fantasmagórica atmósfera, el velo de obscuridad era rasgado poco a poco para dar paso a lo que parecían destellos, destellos que al observar con atención daban lugar a recuerdos flotando en el vacío.

Su primer día en la escuela, podía ver como una hermosa mujer se despedía de un pequeño de ojos color miel quien le devolvía el gesto y sonreía mostrando una tierna sonrisa...

El primer amigo que hizo, se encontraba en el patio de la escuela en donde un niño de rasgos latinos lloraba sin cesar con lo que parecía ser un sándwich esparcido por el suelo, entonces un chico castaño se acercó y después de un corto intercambio de palabras, éste le regaló la mitad del sándwich de mermelada y mantequilla de maní que tenía... el inicio de una gran amistad. De pronto sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar que lo que sea que le hubiera pasado a Scott era culpa suya.

\- ¡Gracias! -... escuchó a la distancia, el sonido no parecía proceder de aquel recuerdo pero era tan sutil que apenas pudo percibirlo.

Desvió la mirada hacia donde creía que se había originado el sonido, pero lo único que pudo divisar fue una leve luz rojiza que palpitaba... dicha luz parecía estar sincronizada con los latidos de su corazón.

Escuchó entonces varias risas y otro recuerdo apareció ante sí, esta vez el recuerdo era un poco más nítido que los anteriores. Lo reconoció al instante, era una de las últimas ocasiones que había compartido con su madre antes que la enfermedad devastara su existencia, recordaba aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer.

Era una mañana cálida de otoño, se encontraba en una plantación de manzanos y otra vez aquella hermosa mujer de cabello castaño era la protagonista junto con un pequeño que no podía tener más de 10 años. Ambos recorrían la extensión del terreno recolectando manzanas de todas las formas y colores con la intención de sorprender a su padre con un delicioso pie de manzana casero cuando éste llegara a casa después de un extenso día en la comisaría.

\- ¡Fuera de la habitación! - el trémulo resplandor rojizo parecía incrementar a cada segundo.

El recuerdo avanzó y ahora se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, su madre acababa de sacar el pie del horno mientras que el niño hiperactivo revoloteaba a su alrededor. En un descuido aquel pequeño se acercó y trató de llevar el pie aún caliente a la mesa, quemando sus manitas al instante, mientras que el molde caía al piso haciéndose añicos.

El niño lloró sin parar hasta que su madre llegó a su lado y trató de calmarlo besando sus manitas y cargándolo hacia el lavabo para aplicar agua fría sobre las quemaduras. En ningún momento la mujer dejó de abrazar al pequeño, demostrando el inmenso amor que sentía por el chico... desgraciadamente, aquello tenía fecha de expiración.

Y aquello fue más de lo que Stiles, o lo que quedaba de él, pudo soportar. Entonces se encontró a sí mismo siendo sobrecargado por un sinnúmero de emociones mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como cascadas sin fin.

De pronto la obscuridad volvió a engullir todo, excepto aquella luz rojiza que aún parpadeaba en la distancia, como guiándolo hacia ella. Stiles dudó durante un momento, esa experiencia había menguado la poca confianza que aún conservaba el chico.

A pesar del dolor causado por la vorágine de recuerdos, el chico no quería abandonar su posición ya que era la única conexión que tenía con las personas que amaba, personas que no volvería a ver nunca. Así que preferiría quedarse a revivir los momentos más felices de su vida por la eternidad, pero aquella luz imploraba su atención.

Con mucho recelo el castaño se aproximó hacia la luz, cuando la tuvo en frente, aquel resplandor rojo hizo que su piel se erizara. Sin pensarlo levantó la mano para intentar tocar la fuente incorpórea de luz.

\- ¡LARGO! - aquella voz femenina fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro...

Sentía los párpados pesados por lo que le costó un poco separarlos, inmediatamente el intenso olor a desinfectante y antibióticos inundó sus fosas nasales mientras que la intensidad de la luz de la habitación le descolocó por unos segundos.

Se encontraba acostado en una camilla, en lo que evidentemente era una habitación de hospital. En la habitación pudo distinguir a Malia y Kira en frente de la camilla, dándole la espalda como si estuvieran confrontando a alguien más.

Cuando pudo fijar su vista hacia donde las chicas parecían mirar, se encontró con la espalda de un chico musculoso de cabello negro que salía de la habitación con pesadez. Atreves de la puerta pudo distinguir una inconfundible cabellera rojiza, sería un tonto si no reconociera el cabello de la chica que había amado y podría decirse que acosado durante años.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Lydia Martin allí?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un agudo grito de Malia seguido de un montón de inocentes besos en su rostro.


	6. -6-

Después de sobrevivir al ataque de besos tanto de Malia como de Kira, cuando el castaño tuvo un par de segundos de tranquilidad los recuerdos de lo ocurrido volvieron a su memoria.

Malia le explicó que unas horas antes Erica Reyes, quien para su opinión era el perfecto ejemplo de que las rubias son tontas y con quien compartía clases de matemáticas, le había llamado para informarle lo sucedido.

Sin embargo la chica no hizo mención de la presencia de Lydia hacía unos minutos.

Casi después de aquella conversación, como su hubiera sido cronometrado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a su padre quien estaba acompañado por su "hermano de otra madre" y a su "segunda madre". De más está decir que la felicidad en la habitación aumentó exponencialmente.

Stiles se alegró de saber que Scott se encontraba a salvo, aunque el sentimiento no le duró mucho al recordar que de no haber sido tan irresponsable no estarían en aquella situación.

Luego de estar hablando unos minutos de lo maravillosa que era la vida, una doctora esbelta de ojos verdes entró a la habitación para informarle a los presentes que las horas de visita habían terminado y que ambos chicos necesitaban descanso.

Cuando la habitación se vació, la doctora Hale procedió a revisar el estado del chico.

Al chico no le gustó que aquella mujer se deshiciera de sus amigos por lo que su mal humor empezó a dejarse ver.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras... Stiles? –la voz de la mujer era serena pero contundente.

–Genial, siempre había querido saber que se sentía tener una pierna fracturada varios moretones... siempre me han dicho que soy muy pálido – "genial Stiles... podrás tener una pierna rota pero el sarcasmo está intacto".

–Perfecto –la mujer le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

– ¿Estoy muriendo?

–Sólo tienes un par de fracturas... nada de qué preocuparse –dijo la doctora mientras revisaba sus heridas –tendrás que quedarte un par de semanas.

–De lo único que vas a morir es de aburrimiento.

–La esperanza es lo último que se pierde –Stiles pensaba que recibiría una risa por parte de la doctora.

Lo que siguió fue un breve silencio incómodo por parte de Laura Hale, quien le miró de forma condescendiente. Sólo a él se le ocurría hacer una broma así con alguien que ha jurado preservar la vida a cualquier costo.

–Me alegro que te encuentres bien –dijo la mujer mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Lo último que le dijo lo tomó por sorpresa.

–Le avisaré a Derek que estás mejor –fue lo último que dijo la doctora Hale antes de salir por la puerta.

****************************************************** 

El tiempo transcurría demasiado lento dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, especialmente para alguien como Stiles Stilinski quien no podía quedarse quieto más de cinco minutos. Por lo que las dos semanas que había pasado en esta habitación le parecieron poco más que una tortura.

Por suerte, si es que se podía denominar suerte, Scott pasaba regularmente por su habitación para hacerle compañía. Kira y Malia también pasaban numerosas horas haciéndoles compañía a sus amigos, poniéndolos al día de lo que ocurría en el instituto.

Desgraciadamente se encontraba en la segunda semana después del accidente, eso significaba que su "hermano" sería dado de alta en unas cuantas horas mientras que él debería quedarse otro par de días, más que nada porque la paranoia de su padre había crecido después de lo sucedido y parecía haberse convertido en un monstruo sobreprotector.

En ese momento se encontraban en la habitación del castaño jugando en la consola que el padre de este había llevado, tras innumerables peticiones de Stiles ya que se aburría de no hacer nada.

La partida se encontraba en un momento intenso, Stiles le estaba dando una paliza a Scott en el videojuego. Su amigo se encontraba un poco pensativo así que naturalmente su instinto le dijo que aprovechara la situación, no era algo de lo que se enorgulleciera pero la última vez que habían jugado aquel videojuego Scott le había pulverizado... por lo que su ego le imploraba venganza.

Cuando la partida terminó, el chico se giró hacia su amigo.

– ¿Qué te pasa Scotty?

–No es nada importante... es solo algo que me ha estado dando vueltas desde hace tiempo –la expresión del chico no era de miedo o nada parecido.

– ¿Es algo malo?

–No... para nada –dijo negando con las manos –es que cuando desperté, después del accidente, a que no adivinas quienes estaban en mi habitación.

–Melissa, mi papá, Malia y Kira

–Nop

Stiles no supo qué más decir ya que no eran precisamente las personas más populares de la ciudad... así que si aquella misteriosa visita no era ni Malia ni Kira...

–No me digas... eres un Jedi y Darth Vader vino a por ti

–ja ja –por primera vez desde que le conocía la voz de Scott denotaba sarcasmo –aunque su corazón es casi tan frío como el de Darth Vader, pero nope... a menos que Lord Vader fuera pelirrojo y hayas estado colado por él durante años... esos fetiches existen.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Stiles quien sólo le regalo una mirada intrigada al latino. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo éste ya estaba hablando de nuevo.

–Sip... en tus palabras "el amor de tu vida" pero no estaba sola... oh no... Derek Hale la acompañaba. Cuando desperté estaban hablando con mi mamá y se marcharon poco después.

–Mmm... que raro ¿seguro que no estabas alucinando? – Stiles miraba a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

–Pensaba lo mismo, pero le pregunté a mi mamá y según ella le dijeron que eran amigos nuestros y solo pasaban para comprobar que estábamos fuera de peligro –dijo el latino mientras alzaba una ceja a modo interrogante.

Por un segundo Stiles pensó que aquel gesto sólo podía habérsele pegado a su amigo si realmente fueran amigos de Hale... lo cual sólo pasaría en sus más febriles sueños.

Decidió dejarlo pasar, ya suficiente tenían con haber perdido semanas por culpa de su imprudencia. Así que cambió de tema para posteriormente regresar a los videojuegos. Luego se preocuparía por desenredar aquel lío.

Porque si para algo es bueno Stiles Stilinski es para resolver misterios.

****************************************************** 

Después de haberse despedido de su mejor amigo, Scott se encontraba en su habitación esperando a que llegara su madre con el alta autorizada por el doctor. Se alegraba al saber que ya no estaría encerrado en aquel lugar más tiempo.

Alrededor de diez minutos pasaron hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a la mujer que adoraba más que a nadie en el mundo, Melissa le sonrió avisándole que oficialmente era libre.

– ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó el chico pero el rostro de su madre cambió de repente.

–De eso quería hablarte, cielo –la mujer le dedicó una mirada en la que se reflejaba el estrés al que había estado sujeta en los últimos días.

–Me temo que tengo que cumplir el resto de mi turno –su voz era pausada y suave –pero no te preocupes, tu amigo aceptó llevarte a casa.

Hasta ese momento Scott había pensado que se encontraba sólo en la habitación con su madre, aunque casi estaba en lo correcto.

Al otro lado de la puerta que aún se estaba abierta se encontraba un chico alto y musculoso, a pesar de que la barba que siempre llevaba daba a pensar que era mayor, el chico sabía que Derek Hale tenía casi su edad.

Scott siempre había envidiado el hecho de a muchos chicos les crecía el vello facial cada dos días, a él le tomaba meses poder lucir lo que en palabras de su mejor amigo era un "amago de mustacho".

–Hola McCall – aquel saludo le sonó casi obligado, era como si Derek deseara estar en cualquier lugar menos en allí.

–Derek, cariño ¿qué haces allí afuera?- la voz de su madre llevaba un tono divertido –entra.

–No se preocupe Melissa, es mejor que tengan privacidad –y acto seguido se alejó de la habitación.

– ¿Quién lo diría? Detrás de ese aspecto rudo se encuentra un chico muy tímido –dijo Melissa aún sin apartar la vista de la puerta.

–Derek se encontraba por aquí y después de explicarle mi situación se ofreció a llevarte a casa –de seguro su mamá se alegraba de que tuviera amigos tan atentos.

En un mundo perfecto no le habría molestado, pero no... aquella no era una utopía en la que todos los adolescentes se tomaban de las manos y cantaban cumbayá al atardecer, no. En el mundo real él era un perdedor y aún no entendía por qué alguien del estatus de Derek Hale se hubiera ofrecido a llevarlo a casa o peor aún, hacerse pasar por su amigo.

Luego de que su madre le diera un beso de despedida y le tratara de convencer de que no fuera al instituto y que podía descansar al día siguiente, Scott salió del hospital siguiendo a Derek quien caminaba a una distancia prudente.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde el auto del moreno se encontraba, Scott se quedó inmovilizado momentáneamente al ver la belleza de automóvil que tenía delante. Aquel hermoso camaro negro era perfecto, no podía ni imaginarse la cantidad de dinero que el chico debió gastar para conseguir un auto así.

El camaro hacía que el Jeep de su amigo luciera como un contenedor de basura con ruedas.

Hale, quien ya se encontraba dentro del vehículo, se limitó únicamente a dedicarle una mirada asesina con un enigmático levantamiento de cejas que parecía patentado.

Scott sabía que afortunado pero no era tan tonto como para tentar su suerte por lo que se subió al camaro sin decir una palabra.

Durante el trayecto hacia su casa, que duró cerca de treinta minutos, ninguno de los chicos se dignó a decir palabra alguna. Por lo que la atmósfera dentro del auto era un poco incómoda, esa era la prueba que necesitaba Scott para darse cuenta de que el moreno estaba haciendo aquel favor por obligación y que no era algo que quería hacer.

Derek se limitaba a mirar hacia la carretera, sin mirar al asiento del copiloto donde se encontraba el chico de rasgos latinos. Scott por su parte se limitó a bajar la mirada hacia sus piernas durante todo el trayecto, no quería tener problemas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del chico, este se encontraba a punto de bajar del auto cuando el otro habló por primera vez.

–Scott... –aquella voz tan grave le pareció desafiante, por lo que el chico se quedó congelado en el asiento.

–Quería decirte que... lo que pasó en la fiesta –la mirada del chico se endureció –eso fue cosa de Theo y Jackson, nosotros... yo... no tenía idea de lo que pasaría –por un momento olvidó que quien tenía a su lado era rudo Derek Hale porque aquel chico que se encontraba a unos centímetros lucía tímido y muy avergonzado.

–Yo... lo siento, siento mucho lo que les pasó

Scott recobró un poco de valor, lo suficiente como para contestar.

–Antes que nada Hale, creo que te debo las gracias por habernos salvado –la voz del chico tembló algunos segundos.

–Derek, dime Derek no Hale... no somos militares

Scott le miró durante unos segundos sin creerse de dónde había nacido tanta hospitalidad por parte del chico.

–Está bien, de nuevo muchas gracias Derek por haber salvado la vida de mi mejor amigo y la mía –cuando terminó la frase se precipitó fuera del auto.

–Entiendo tus intenciones pero... –el chico guardó silencio durante un segundo meditando sus palabras.

–Stiles es la persona más increíble del mundo, es el mejor amigo que alguien podría pedir, es atento, empático y como ya te diste cuenta siempre confía en las personas aunque tengan una mala reputación –el dolor empezaba a inundar su cuerpo.

–Él ha pasado por muchos momentos duros en su vida ¿tienes idea de lo que le costó hacerse a la idea que Lydia Martin nunca le vería como algo más que un perdedor? –le miró por unos segundos como implicando que la pregunta no era figurada.

–Ahora imagina lo que le costará volver a creer en alguien después de lo que le hicieron.

–Pero... –Derek no pudo terminar de hablar porque Scott se impuso.

–Sé que te debes sentir mal por lo que hicieron tus amigos y ahora que te veo bien no pareces una mala persona. Entiendo que tus intenciones son buenas, pero yo no soy a quien deben pedirle perdón ni tú eres la persona que debe hacerlo –cuando terminó aquel sermón se alejó del camaro con dirección a su casa.

Por un segundo se sintió orgulloso de haber dicho tantas palabras sin haber tartamudeado.

–Gracias por traerme a casa –casi le gritó debido a la distancia.

El moreno sólo asintió con un gesto de cabeza para luego encender el auto y perderse al final de la calle.


	7. -7-

Reintegrarse a la sociedad no fue tan difícil como uno podría pensar, después de todo cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir aprisionado en la habitación de un hospital 24 horas al día, cada día de la semana.

Lo único malo es que ahora se encontraba aprisionado en su casa ya que gracias a su imprudencia había perdido la habilidad de revolotear por la ciudad tanto a pie como en su amado Jeep, que descanse en paz.

Aquella mañana de viernes su padre había tenido que salir con dirección a su trabajo y lo había dejado sólo, sin antes recordarle que si necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa le llamara y él estaría en casa lo más pronto posible. Como aún era muy temprano como para que sus amigos pasaran a hacerle una visita

Sin nada más que hacer el castaño encendió el ordenador de su habitación dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido, inmediatamente empezó una partida de WoW partida que hubiera durado eternamente de no haber sido porque de manera inesperada la pantalla de su celular se encendió haciendo vibrar el escritorio y dándole un susto de muerte al castaño, quien sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Luego de recuperarse del susto y de darse cuenta de que había lanzado un grito muy poco masculino, aunque nunca lo admitiría en público, decidió proseguir con la partida ignorando el mensaje en su celular. Después de todo, si fuera algo importante los mensajes seguirían llegando... pero no lo hicieron.

Luego de unas horas la mala postura que era recurrente en él empezó a pasar factura, eso sumado al hecho de que no había consumido alimento alguno más que una taza de café fueron las razones que le obligaron a dejar su cuarto en dirección a la cocina para comer algo antes de volver a la acción.

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo bajó las escaleras ya que conociéndose no le sorprendería resbalar y empeorar su situación. Al llegar a la cocina empezó a prepararse un sándwich de queso cuando un extraño ruido procedente de su habitación llamó su atención.

Subió las escaleras tan pronto como las muletas se lo permitieron, cuando estuvo en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía de la ventana. Un segundo después un brazo extraño se hizo cargo de elevar el vidrio... oh la dulce ironía, había sobrevivido un accidente automovilístico y ahora tal vez moriría a manos de un vulgar ladrón de casas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y con movimientos muy torpes a decir verdad se abrió paso hasta la habitación de su padre donde se encontraba el bate de aluminio que este le había confiscado luego de haber roto el espejo de la sala en un arrebato de hiperactividad.

Cuando regresó a su habitación aquel extraño había introducido por completo su cuerpo y se encontraba de espaldas a él, lo que en teoría le daba una ventaja... si no tomaba en cuenta la escayola. Se acercó al hombre tratando de no hacer ruido y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y sin saber el porqué, lanzó un grito mientras lanzaba el bate hacia el desconocido.

En ese momento el intruso se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe revelando su identidad.

-Oh por Dios... ¿en qué estabas pensando Scott? -gritó el castaño en tono de reprimenda.

\- ¿Yo? Tú eres el que sostiene un bate en la mano cual maniaco -le señaló con la mano.

Stiles le miró como diciendo ¿en serio?

-Estuve llamando a la puerta por diez minutos y no dabas señales de vida -le recriminó su amigo con un gesto de manos exagerado-pensé que habías rodado por las escaleras y estabas inconsciente -el chico bajó la mirada avergonzado.

\- ¿En serio crees que soy tan torpe? -El aludido estaba a punto de responder pero el castaño se apresuró - ¡ni se te ocurra responder! -expresó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Perdón, de seguro no te escuché por los audífonos.

Después de aquella escenita ambos chicos empezaron a hablar de asuntos triviales, en ocasiones hablaban de las nuevas películas de superhéroes que estaban por estrenarse o de los nuevos juegos que estaban por salir. Scott le puso al día con las clases como era usual mientras que Stiles se dedicaba a lanzar leves gemidos de protesta al enterarse de los deberes que los profesores les habían dejado para la próxima semana.

En cierto momento el castaño recordó el incidente de su celular por lo que desbloqueó la pantalla sólo para encontrarse con una llamada perdida. Llamada que procedía de un número desconocido así que igual que con los problemas en su vida, decidió ignorar el asunto.

El fin de semana transcurrió sin novedad, el sábado sus amigos lo arrastraron de la soledad de su habitación para dar un paseo por el centro comercial. Todo iba bien hasta que Malia avistó a Theo en una de las tiendas a un par de metros de donde se encontraban, por lo que dio por terminada la salida sin contarle a nadie la razón.

****************************************************** 

Aquel domingo supuso un evento un poco inusual, a pesar de que el castaño estaba acostumbrado a cenar solo en su habitación siempre agradecía al cielo los pocos días a la semana en que su padre tenía la posibilidad de cenar con él.

La cena consistía en una pizza de pepperoni con doble queso lo que molestaba al Stiles porque ese era precisamente el tipo de comida grasosa de la que trataba a toda costa alejar de su padre por su propio bien. Todo transcurría en inusual silencio, especialmente para alguien hiperactivo, hasta que John decidió romper el hielo.

-Así que... ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cierto?- su padre le dirigió una mirada severa pero preocupada al mismo tiempo

Stiles tardó un segundo en procesar la frase, en cierto punto su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez a la vez que una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que era el final, que su padre se había enterado de la verdad y ese era su patético intento de decirle que siempre lo iba a querer sin importar sus gustos.

El chico decidió no adelantarse a los hechos.

-Mmm... ¿de qué hablas? -decidió que fingir demencia era la mejor opción.

-De tus amigos, nunca me dijiste que tenías más amigos a parte de la pandilla -al decir la última palabra el mayor hizo con sus dedos el gesto de comillas.

-No sé de... - y una vez más las personas pasaban de su opinión.

-Hablo de Lydia Martin y Derek Hale -John le dio un trago a la gaseosa que tenía en la mano -nunca me contaste que eras amigo de tu amor platónico.

-Papá yo no... -Stiles no supo qué decir, por muy sorprendente que pareciera no se esperaba aquella situación por lo que su cerebro no podía inventar una excusa coherente.

-Es porque... ¿te avergüenzas de mí? -la voz de su padre tomó un tono melancólico que sólo había escuchado un par de veces en su vida, como después de la muerte de su madre.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! -El chico negó con la cabeza -nada de eso papá... es que no quería que supieras que -por fin su cerebro parecía funcionar.

Su padre sólo le miró con curiosidad

-No quería que supieras que me mandó a la friendzone -bravo, definitivamente su habilidad para mentir era innegable. Sabía que era una jugada sucia, pero apelar a la lástima era la única forma de que su padre no hiciera más preguntas.

-Oh -fue la única respuesta de su padre.

El argumento de la friendzone había sido como un auto fatality y a juzgar por la reacción de su padre le dolía más a él que a su ego.

-De cualquier modo -fue John quien habló luego de un corto e incómodo silencio -ambos chicos parecen ser buenas personas, Hale es atleta, es fan de los Mets... tal vez podría ayudarte a estar en forma.

\- ¡Hey! - Stiles puso cara de ofendido pero a juzgar por la sonrisa burlona de su padre exageró un poco -no estoy tan mal, tengo algo de músculo.

-No el suficiente si quieres conquistar a Lydia -y otra vez, su padre no aprendía.

-Ya te dije que es imposible.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde hijo, tampoco te vendría mal un poco de ejercicio.

Después de asesinar a su progenitor con la mirada, Stiles se limitó a sonreir.

-Deberías invitarlos a cenar uno de estos días, después de todo fue Hale quien llamó a la ambulancia después del accidente. Ya sabes, a modo de agradecimiento -su padre le miró como esperando su respuesta.

Stiles decidió que era mejor no contradecir al Sheriff por lo que terminó cediendo.

****************************************************** 

Otra semana empezaba en Beacon Hills, para muchos adolescentes esto significaba el inicio de otra gloriosa semana con sus mejores amigos o familia. Pero el chico de cabello azabache que se encontraba tumbado en su cama recién salido de la ducha no contaba con muchos amigos con quien pasar el rato y la poca familia que le quedaba no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa precisamente.

Así que ese era solo un lunes más dentro de un ciclo infinito de días, a eso se había reducido su vida, un poco triste ¿no es cierto?

Durante un par de minutos centró su atención en los sucesos de las últimas semanas, en como todo había cambiado casi de forma repentina. En un momento su círculo social era extenso se veía rodeado de rostros amigables y al siguiente se encontraba rodeado de monstruos.

No era de extrañarse que hubiera empezado una purga social después de la fiesta de Lydia, aunque continuaba siendo una persona muy popular dentro de la jerarquía del instituto ya no quedaba rastro de la "mafia" unificada que antes dominaba el lugar. Ya no compartía su tiempo con Theo, ni Jackson, ni Allison, ni Matt, ni Jennifer y la lista continuaba hasta el infinito.

Pero algo más había cambiado dentro del moreno, desde hacía unas semanas sentía un vacío en su interior, vacío que hace algunos meses habría tratado de llenar con horas enteras de entrenamiento para cansar tanto su cuerpo como su mente, pero que ahora parecía haberse instalado en su pecho de forma permanente y sin remedio.

La semana pasada y después de purgar su lista de amigos, el moreno decidió que era hora de darle el beneficio de la duda al grupo de los perdedores, por lo que trató de entablar amistad con estos. Todo iba viento en popa, durante la clase de química inició una conversación con Greenberg quien está más decir que parecía no creerse que el gran Derek Hale estuviera conversando con él como su fueran amigos.

Poco a poco empezó a conocer a nuevas personas, una de estas era Scott quien a pesar del reproche de sus amigas siempre era amable con él, cosa que agradecía mucho.

Y es así que luego de muchas insistencias, el latino le había dado el número de celular de Stiles con la condición de que no se lo diera a nadie más. El chico se vio tentado a llamarlo al instante para saber si se encontraba bien ya que sabía por Laura que aquella mañana le habían dado el alta al castaño. Así que se limitó a guardar el contacto.

Más tarde aquel mismo día Derek se encontró a sí mismo llamando al número del castaño, sin saber que espíritu le había poseído para realizar aquella acción cortó la llamada de inmediato. Mentiría si no dijera que su corazón se aceleró, tal vez por miedo a la reacción del chico.

Al bajar las escaleras luego de arreglarse para un día más en el aburrido instituto se encontró con la sala vacía, algo muy común en casa.

Arrastró los pies hasta la cocina para desayunar algo liviano y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su tío preparando café con un albornoz blanco y pantuflas a juego. A veces Derek se decía a si mismo que Peter bien podría ser el hijo perdido de Liberache por su ocasional extravagancia, pero luego se recordaba que era demasiado joven para aquella referencia.

-Buenos días campeón -le dijo Peter con una sonrisa enigmática, al parecer había amanecido de buen humor.

-Hola Peter -pronunció con cansancio mientras buscaba una taza para servirse café.

-Hey alto ahí ¿te encuentras bien? -otra cosa no, pero Peter siempre había sido bueno leyendo a las personas.

\- ¿Problema de faldas? -Peter le miró con una ceja levantada.

-No precisamente.... Es complicado -Derek nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, así que no sabía cómo comunicarle su situación a si tío.

Peter se acercó al moreno y se limitó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda para confortarlo, esa era la parte sentimental de su tío que muy pocas personas tenían el agrado de conocer.

-No te preocupes campeón, después de todo hay muchos peces en el mar -acto seguido el hombre salió de la cocina tarareando una canción que a Derek le parecía conocida pero no lo suficiente como para recordar el nombre.

Después de desayunar, se montó en su preciado camaro con dirección al instituto. De camino recibió un mensaje de whatsapp de Isaac recordándole que el próximo partido de Lacrosse sería la noche del viernes y que Finstock había establecido entrenamientos intensos durante la semana.

Aprovechó el momento para saludar a Lydia y cuando abrió la pantalla de contactos se encontró con el nombre de Stiles a quien había nombrado de forma rápida como "M" cuando Scott accedió a darle su número, como si se tratara de un personaje del universo de James Bond.

Seleccionó el contacto, sin intención de enviarle un mensaje claro está, sólo quería ver si se encontraba en línea. A veces hacía eso, aunque en ocasiones se sentía como un acosador a la larga le reconfortaba saber cuando el chico se encontraba en línea. Se encontró con que el chico había estado conectado hacía unos minutos, tal vez también se encontraba de camino al instituto.

Al llegar al estacionamiento divisó a la distancia a Isaac quien se encontraba hablando con Boyd como no vio a Erica por ningún lugar supuso que aún no llegaba, la próxima navidad la regalaría un despertador a la rubia.

Al cabo de unos minutos un auto del departamento del Sheriff se detuvo frente al instituto, segundos más tarde un castaño con una escayola y muletas salía del vehículo con la ayuda de su padre.

Derek escaneó el estacionamiento con la mirada y se encontró con Allison y Jennifer, ambas riendo ante la escena de hacía unos segundos.

Definitivamente sería una semana larga.


	8. -8-

Regresar al instituto no le hacía ninguna gracia, aunque después de todo preferiría mil veces verle la cara a Harris que encontrarse encerrado un minuto más en su habitación. No esperaba ningún tipo de gran ceremonia de recibimiento después de todo él no era alguien popular, podía haber muerto y el mundo seguiría rotando como si nada.

Lo que no se esperaba era el cambio tan repentino de la atmósfera escolar, aunque decir repentino es poco ya que había pasado cerca de un mes desde que no ponía un pie dentro del colegio.

Al parecer muchos cambios se había suscitado durante su ausencia, para empezar ya no existía una coalición de populares unidos para ignorar al resto del alumnado. Esto se hizo evidente casi desde el momento en que su padre le dejó en el instituto aquella semana, ya que su amado Jeep ahora recorría las amplias carreteras sin baches del más allá por lo que el auto del Sheriff era su único medio de transporte.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en el estacionamiento ya no se encontraba el típico grupo de chicos junto a sus autos de categoría ni las chicas como Lydia o Allison presumiendo el cambio de vestuario adquirido durante el fin de semana, no. Ahora sólo veía un par de pequeños grupos de chicos conversando algo alejados entre sí, para su suerte no divisó a los causantes de sus pesadillas por ningún lado (Theo y Jackson naturalmente).

Aunque siendo honestos casi no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en los alrededores porque justo cuando llegó sus amigos le rodearon como la típica pandilla que está a punto de robarte cuando entras a un barrio de mala fama.

En fin, nunca pensó que diría algo así pero en el fondo se encontraba feliz de volver a pisar aquel lugar.

Claro que no todo era color rosa, en un par de ocasiones mientras caminaba con sus amigos por los corredores del instituto tenía la extraña sensación de que varios chicos le señalaban y susurraban cosas de él, aunque bien podría ser paranoia .

El primer día de aquella semana fue un poco... peculiar podría decirse, ya que después de recibir la mitad de las clases Stiles junto con sus amigos se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando del delicioso almuerzo, deliciosamente sarcástico. Aunque tampoco estaba tan mal como recordaba, eso o la comida de hospital había destruido sus papilas gustativas.

Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención del castaño sino el hecho de que durante el almuerzo las puertas del comedor se abrieron dando paso a Allison Argent quien conversaba de lo más divertida con Jennifer Blake, una chica que según Malia tenía el record de más acostones con todos los miembros del grupo de lacrosse *pun intended*. 

Detrás de las chicas se encontraban los causantes de sus pesadillas junto con otro chico, uno que no conocía bien pero cuya mirada no presagiaba nada bueno, aunque suene absurdo tenía la mirada de un acosador.

Había algo en aquellos ojos azules que le daban esa sensación, tal vez reconoció el mismo brillo que Scott le había dicho que tenía cada vez que hablaba de Lydia hacía unos años o quizás su experiencia cercana a la muerte le había dotado con el superpoder más inútil de todos, el poder de juzgar a las personas.

En fin, mientras el grupo avanzaba hacia el centro del comedor, tanto Malia como Scott se tensaron en sus asientos como si estuvieran preparando la ofensiva. En cierto punto le pareció que todos en el grupito tenían sus miradas fijas en él mientras avanzaban a su mesa habitual, aunque una vez más... podría estar siendo un poco paranoico.

Durante un segundo su estómago se revolvió al ver a Theo y Jackson y recordar lo que le habían hecho, el sólo recordar aquella humillación hizo que se le erizara la piel al tiempo que sentía un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Un par de minutos después otro grupo de chicos ingresó en el lugar, pero esta vez la única persona que puso cara de pocos amigos fue Malia, tanto Kira como Scott sonrieron y saludaron con un gesto de mano a alguien a la distancia, cuando Stiles giró su rostro para ver a quien habían saludado se encontró con la sorpresa de su vida, a un par de metros de la mesa donde estaban sentados se encontraban Erica, Boyd y otro chico del cual no recordaba su nombre (aunque más adelante supo que se llamaba Liam) mientras que tres figuras estaban tomando asiento en aquella mesa.

Reconocería la cabellera roja de Lydia Martin a kilómetros de distancia, cuando el trío se acomodó Stiles pudo ver quiénes eran sus acompañantes, el más musculoso era por supuesto Derek Hale y otro chico un rubio, que si bien recordaba de hace algunas semanas se llamaba Isaac. La pelirroja le sonrió tímidamente mientras que el moreno giró su rostro de forma repentina, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. 

Stiles trató de preguntar algo a sus amigos pero reconoció aquella mirada que Scott mostraba cuando había peligro cerca, por lo que definitivamente más tarde le preguntaría en privado.

Mientras todos continuaban con su comida, el castaño sentía una mirada intensa sobre él, así que haciendo uso de toda su sutileza escaneó con la mirada todo el lugar.

Decir que casi le da un paro cardiaco sería poco, pues se dio cuenta de que la mirada que sentía sobre su ser no era ni más ni menos que la mirada de Theo Reaken y una vez más, el pánico empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Sentía como si Theo le estuviera quemando el cuerpo con la mirada, su temperatura empezó a subir, aunque no de la manera que le hubiera gustado. Los recuerdos regresaron de golpe haciendo que en sus ojos se asomaran diminutas lágrimas. Pero no le daría la satisfacción a Theo de verlo así, al menos no otra vez.

Así que con mucha fuerza de voluntad, Stiles se levantó de su asiento tratando de mantener el rostro lo más calmado posible para no alertar a sus amigos. Con un insípido "debo usar el baño" se dirigió hacia la salida tan rápido como las muletas se lo permitieron.

Sin embargo, antes de salir del lugar tuvo la valentía de regresar a ver a Theo, sólo para encontrarse con que el chico seguía con la mirada fija en el mismo lugar, que parecía ser la mesa donde se encontraba Lydia.

Eso debió haberle calmado, pero lastimosamente el ataque de pánico estaba muy cerca de llegar y darse cuenta de que había creado un drama de la nada no ayudaba a calmar su situación.

El camino hacia el baño del instituto logró apaciguar su mente, así que después de unos 10 minutos y de lavar su rostro con agua fría caminó hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al chocar con una mole de músculos que le hizo tambalear. Por suerte un brazo se aferró a su cintura previniendo que cayera al asqueroso suelo del baño mientras sus muletas volaban por todo el lugar.

Al instante el chico rompió el contacto como si la piel del castaño quemara

–Lo... lo siento –Stiles no sabría decir que cara había puesto Derek porque lo único que podía ver en ese momento eran sus hermosos ojos verdes.

–No te preocupes –por fin se dignó a bajar la mirada.

El moreno le ayudó a recoger las muletas sin dejar de disculparse, Stiles trató de relajar la situación porque sintió que el chico estaba demasiado nervioso.

Por un par de minutos Stiles se encontró a sí mismo en una ola de diarrea verbal mientras que su acompañante sólo asentía en ciertas ocasiones, todo se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la campana que indicaba el inicio del resto de la jornada escolar.

Stiles dio por terminada la conversación y antes de salir del lugar se giró hacia el moreno.

–Muchas gracias Hale... por todo –le dijo bajando la mirada para posteriormente salir al corredor.

Sabía que no había sido su mejor línea y que probablemente debería volver y aclararle que estaba agradecido por haberle salvado la vida a él y a su hermano. Pero algo le decía que Derek Hale había captado el significado de aquel breve agradecimiento.

 

****************************************************** 

Las cosas habían cambiado, pro a diferencia de muchas cosas en su vida esta vez el cambio era para bien. Por primera vez sentía que tenía amigos cercanos a los que de verdad les importaba su bienestar y viceversa, por si eso fuera poco estaba expandiendo su círculo de amistades y aunque en un inicio a Lydia le dio un poco de repelús el juntarse con personas un poco peculiares al final terminó cediendo y eso le hacía sentirse orgulloso de su amiga.

Afortunadamente el resto de su grupo se mostraba receptivo a ese tipo de comportamiento, después de todo ellos eran buenas personas en el fondo. Y aún después de años de mala reputación se sentía bien consigo mismo, por ser un ente por el cambio para bien del instituto, por tratar de hacer a un lado la discriminación y el mal trato que antes había sido el pan de cada día de si círculo.

Y si a eso se sumaba que una de las personas con las que había empezado a tener contacto en los últimos días era aquel castaño cuya piel se encontraba salpicada por miles de lunares podía decir a ciencia cierta que se encontraba muy cerca de alcanzar el nirvana.

Todo había empezado luego de que había visto al chico prácticamente huir del comedor, esperó un par de segundos para seguirlo ya que había oído que este le decía a sus amigos que iría al baño. Cuando llegó al lugar se había quedado estático frente a la puerta considerando cual sería la excusa para justificar su presencia, pero justo cuando se decía a sí mismo que era estúpido justificar la presencia de alguien en un baño la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien chocó de forma abrupta con su cuerpo.

De más está decir que ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Stiles y luego de un breve intercambio de palabras éste había dejado la puerta abierta para un acercamiento más.

Y así fue, durante el resto de la semana Derek trató de acercarse más al grupo del castaño, obviamente el único problema con aquel plan era la presencia de cierta chica alta que parecía odiarlo por la eternidad.

Así que cada vez que veía la oportunidad trataba de convencer a Scott, Kira y Stiles de que tanto él como sus amigos eran personas de confianza. Poco a poco Malia fue bajando la guardia hasta el punto que en ciertas ocasiones hasta le saludaba, no con un "buenos días", ni siquiera con un "hola" sino con un simple gesto de mano lo que según Kira ya era un avance.

Se encontraba entrenando para el partido del día siguiente tratando de concentrarse en la estrategia para vencer a los rivales, pero honestamente le costaba centrarse en algo puesto que la sola presencia de una persona en específico era lo suficiente para hacer que la sangre hirviera dentro de su cuerpo y obviamente esa persona era el desgraciado de Theo.

Luego del incidente en la fiesta de Lydia, Theo se había convertido en el innombrable junto con Jackson, era como tener a Voldemort x2. El moreno siempre trataba de ignorarlo ya que al solo verle la cara le entraban unas ganas sobrenaturales de partirle la cara a golpes, pero él no era una persona violenta. 

Finalmente y no sin mucho esfuerzo pudo terminar el entrenamiento sin ninguna novedad.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con la sorpresa de su vida, su hermana se encontraba allí. Y por si eso fuera poco estaba cocinando, cualquier persona creería que al estar todo el día dentro de un hospital Laura no tendría tiempo de aprender a cocinar pero se equivocarían.

Después de la muerte de sus padres, Laura quien era la mayor tomó la batuta de la familia... antes de que Peter decidiera aceptar que su hermana ya no estaba entre los vivos y decidiera centrarse en la familia que le quedaba en lugar de la que había partido.

Su hermana siempre se había ocupado de cocinar para él cuando era más joven y de ayudarle con su tarea, si a todo eso se le suma que la mujer pudo obtener su título en medicina entremedio podía decir que tenía a una heroína como hermana y eso siempre le hacía sonreír 

La semana estaba por terminar y todo en su vida parecía estar funcionando a la perfección y por eso estaba agradecido. 

 

****************************************************** 

Era viernes por la tarde, la noche se aproximaba y con ella el tan ansiado partido de lacrosse y por si no se han dado cuenta todo aquello era sarcasmo puro.

La única razón por la que sabía del partido de lacrosse era porque Scott se lo había comentado y, naturalmente, Hale se lo había dicho a su amigo. El tipo era muy buena persona, desde hace unos días intercambiaban un par de palabras al día y en varias ocasiones el moreno trató de integrarse al grupo de frikis, sin embargo Malia siempre lo repelía.

Stiles amaba a Malia como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo, pero tenía que reconocer que la chica no era una delicada mariposa que vuela a la merced de la brisa precisamente. Amargada, así era como la calificaba, a sus espaldas por su puesto. No se arriesgaba a volver a sentir la furia de la chica.

En varias ocasiones se decía a si mismo que esa amargura era por estar sola, por falta de acción. A veces le gustaba armar un plan para conseguirle novio a la chica sólo para que disminuyera su mal humor, pero si Malia se enteraba de seguro le castraba. Y aunque aún no tuviera la oportunidad de disfrutar en plenitud de su amiguito, lo quería demasiado como para arriesgarse a perderle.

Volviendo al tema, "lacrosse" había sido como la palabra de la semana de su mejor amigo. En cada ocasión que hablaban el latino le mencionaba algo del deporte, aparentemente la amistad de Hale le había contagiado el espíritu deportivo.

Y aunque le alegraba saber que su amigo se integrara al mundo del ejercicio, juraba que si le escuchaba decir la palabra lacrosse una vez más le arrancaría la garganta... con sus dientes.

La única razón por la que había accedido a ir al partido era primero porque Scott le había puesto aquellos ojitos de cachorro apaleado a los que no le podía decir que no y segundo pero no menos importante, porque su padre no paraba de insistirle que debía invitar a cenar a Lydia y Derek.

Así que al saber que Lydia iría decidió... como se dice matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

En fin, se encontraba siendo arrastrado por un muy animado Scott hacia las gradas del campo de lacrosse detrás del instituto en donde ya se encontraba una gran cantidad de personas esperando el inicio del encuentro.

Al llegar se toparon con Erica y Lydia y después de los respectivos saludos el partido dio inicio entre gritos y silbidos que no hacían nada más que molestarle, aparte de que las gradas no estaban hechas para personas con muletas así que en caso de que se armase una riña, de seguro él sería la primera víctima mortal.

Al final, los locales ganaron y por una gran diferencia. 

Le habría gustado más el partido si no fuera porque cada vez que el equipo local anotaba todos se levantaban entre gritos de aliento y gritos sin sentido, bloqueando su visión por varios minutos. Por lo demás el partido no estuvo nada mal, el lacrosse combinaba la cantidad justa de violencia y acrobacias circenses, quién sabe... tal vez él podría intentar entrar al equipo... en su siguiente vida.

Cuando el evento terminó tanto Derek como Isaac, Liam y Boyd se acercaron hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Lydia pasó de largo hacia el campo y se lanzó a los brazos de un chico que hasta ahora no había notado, al parecer Lydia había superado a Jackson.

Stiles sabía que debía quitarse el peso de invitar a Derek a cenar lo más rápido posible, pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar porque al instante el resto del equipo arrastró a los chicos hacia los vestuarios.

Primero decidió esperar como el resto de las personas a que los chicos salieran, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo más impaciente se encontraba. Los primeros veinte minutos pasaron de volada, pero los siguiente veinte minutos más se le hicieron eternos.

Finalmente cerca de quince minutos más tarde decidió aceptar de una vez por todas que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y emprendió el camino hacia los vestuarios dejando a Scott a un lado.

Cuando llegó encontró la puerta cerrada, lo cual le tomó por sorpresa. Tuvo que usar sus habilidades de ladrón, obtenidas a base de leer los expedientes de los criminales que su padre había encarcelado, para abrir la puerta y adentrarse en la habitación.

Al entrar se encontró con toda la habitación a oscuras, sin embargo algo llamó su atención.

Sonidos extraños parecían venir del interior, parecían gemidos. Stiles nunca había creído en historias de fantasmas pero en ese momento era la única explicación que le encontraba.

Con mucho cuidado para no alertar al fantasma del niño muerto (en su mente ya había creado la historia de la muerte del chico) se adentró hacia donde se encontraban los casilleros y cuando llegó paró en seco.

Había oído de cosas como esas e incluso era el tema recurrente de varias películas norteamericanas tanto normales como xxx. Pero nunca creyó que se encontraría en una situación similar.

Frente a él se encontraba la figura de un hombre, la espalda musculosa de un hombre arremetiendo con fuertes movimientos hacia adelante, con tanta fuerza que sus nalgas se marcaban cada vez.

Gemidos y más gemidos marcaban el compás de aquella surreal escena, que parecía salida del sueño febril de algún adolescente hormonado, en cierto punto consideró que se había quedado dormido durante el juego y todo eso no eran más que los delirios de su virginal cerebro, pero la escena era demasiado realista... especialmente el detalle de las nalgas.

Estaba por salir corriendo del lugar cuando algo rompió el silencio.

–Te gusta ¿eh?

–Si

–Dime que me deseas

Stiles se sentía sucio por estar mirando aquella escena, se sentía como la peor persona del mundo hasta que escuchó aquellas voces, y todo cambió... aunque no para mejor precisamente.

Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier lugar, después de todo era la misma frase que Theo le había dicho hacía ya mucho tiempo, la misma frase en el mismo tono empapado en lujuria.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar la segunda voz, no solo porque no era femenina como esperaba. Sino porque reconocía aquella voz, aunque no podía ubicar a quién pertenecía.

De pronto el receptor, entre gemido y gemido, giró su rostro un poco, lo suficiente como para reconocer que era un chico de cabello oscuro aunque no lo suficiente para obtener una identificación definitiva.

Entonces cambiaron de posición, el chico quien antes había estado aparentemente inclinado hacia los casilleros se dio la vuelta revelando su identidad.

El cuerpo de Stiles fue invadido por una oleada de pánico al verse descubierto, aunque para su suerte el chico tenía los ojos cerrados así que en teoría no le había visto. Stiles le agradeció al cielo aquella coincidencia y tomó eso como la señal de que debía salir corriendo del lugar.

Había visto Game of Thrones demasiadas veces como para saber que nunca era una buena idea quedarse a ver a una pareja teniendo sexo, especialmente si aquella pareja no era "tradicional"... o si eran hermanos. El punto es que no quería ser lanzado desde lo alto de una torre y terminar como en una silla de ruedas por culpa de su curiosidad.

Así que salió como alma que lleva el diablo de los vestuarios, no se detuvo en el corredor sino que continuó hasta llegar al campo de lacrosse donde un preocupado Scott le esperaba. Este al ver el estado del castaño no pudo evitar preguntarle qué había pasado.

Stiles sin embargo sólo inventó alguna excusa absurda acerca de un miedo irracional a la oscuridad mientras que miraba constantemente a la puerta que llevaba al interior del edificio, esperando a que alguien saliera en su búsqueda.

Para su suerte eso no sucedió, un par de minutos después apareció Erica con Boyd para decirles que los estaban buscando, Stiles no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces y corrió hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba el resto del grupo.

Trató de poner todo aquello a un lado, después de todo Liam era un adulto y si estaba consciente o no de que estaba jugando con fuego, ese era su problema y de nadie más.


	9. -9-

Después de la increíble victoria de los "Lobos" de Beacon Hills, irónicamente quienquiera que haya sido el que nombró el equipo local de lacross no sabía que en California no habían lobos desde hace décadas, en el partido de la noche anterior tanto Derek como Isaac y Boyd salieron rápidamente de los vestuarios, después de asearse, aun eufóricos por el logro alcanzado.

En el camino se toparon con Erica y Lydia quienes felicitaron a los chicos por su gran hazaña, aunque la felicitación de Lydia le pareció un poco falsa a Derek ya que sabía que la pelirroja odiaba los deportes violentos y que la única razón por la que había asistido al partido era porque su nuevo novio, Ethan, era parte del equipo.

La muchacha le tomó por el brazo llevándolo a un lado del estacionamiento para decirle que Stiles le estaba buscando para hablar de algún asunto importante.

Está de más decir que el rostro del moreno se iluminó ante aquella oración, Lydia debió notarlo porque arremetió al instante.

-No te emociones grandulón -le dijo la chica en tono divertido.

Derek sólo negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos.

\- ¿Dónde está Liam? -Preguntaba Erica.

-Dijo que tenía un asunto que resolver -esta vez fue Boyd quien respondió mientras se encogía de hombros -Dijo que si podía se reuniría con nosotros más luego.

\- ¿Han visto a Stiles? -el moreno trató de no sonar demasiado desesperado.

-Se quedó cerca del campo junto con Scott.

El chico se encaminó hacia su camaro para dejar la bolsa con la ropa sucia que llevaba en la mano, cuando terminó de hacer aquello divisó a la distancia a Erica escoltando a Stiles y Scott hacia donde se encontraban.

-Hola Hale -saludó el chico que parecía agobiado.

Derek soltó algo parecido a un gruñido porque nunca le había gustado que le tratasen por su apellido, no era nada malo pero le parecía muy impersonal, demasiado rígido.

\- Puedes llamarme Derek -dijo a la par que le dedicaba su mirada patentada.

El moreno esperaba alguna respuesta sarcástica del chico, o que al menos le dijera para qué le estaba buscando pero esto no sucedió. Stiles solo se sumió en un silencio poco común en él y al parecer nadie más que Derek pareció notarlo.

\- ¡Estuvieron asombrosos! -soltó Scott de repente sonriendo como un tonto.

-Los halagos no son necesarios -dijo Boyd en son de broma -con sacrificar un ciervo en nuestro honor basta.

Todos rieron ya que no todos los días el chico estaba de buen humor, tanto como para hacer alguna broma como esa.

Entonces Lydia, quien aparentemente había pasado los últimos minutos besuqueándose con Ethan se hizo presente.

-Nosotros vamos a celebrar, ¿quieren venir? -la invitación parecía voluntaria.

El chico de la quijada rara dio un saltito de emoción y aceptó casi al instante, pero Stiles tuvo que declinar.

-Lo siento, pero le prometí a mi padre que llegaría para la cena - dijo pidiendo perdón con la mirada -a no ser que quieran que su celebración sea interrumpida por un equipo S.W.A.T buscándome.

Lydia le lanzó una mirada a Derek, como si esperara que dijera algo, pero el chico al parecer no era tan listo como ella creía.

\- ¿Necesitas que te lleven a casa? -Dijo después de una breve pelea de miradas con el moreno -Estoy segura que Derek te puede ayudar

\- ¿No es así Derek? -Y por fin el chico entendió, no sin antes darse una bofetada mental.

-Cla... Claro

-Gracias, pero no quisiera interrumpir sus planes... podría pedirle a mi padre que me recoja o pedir un taxi -Stiles como siempre tan oportuno.

-No seas tonto, no es ninguna molestia -Derek suplicaba que el chico no rebatiera porque ya no sabría cómo contestarle.

Afortunadamente el castaño cedió y después de despedirse de los chicos se subió al camaro negro. Quince minutos más tarde se encontraban fuera de la casa del chico.

-Gracias por traerme, es decir, gracias por haberte dado el tiempo de traerme hasta mi casa. Aunque creo que realmente debería estar disculpándome porque si no fuera por mí estarías celebrando con tus amigos en algún bar de mala muerte rodeado de chicas a millar de surgir -paró un momento para tomar aire.

Derek se encontraba un poco contrariado por la repentina verborrea del chico, pero al instante empezó a reír.

\- ¡No te rías! -le dijo Stiles entrecerrando los ojos mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo.

-No fue ninguna molestia, debería agradecerte a ti... por venir al partido.

-Si... no estuvo tan mal -dicho esto el castaño se apresuró a salir del auto, pero antes de que pudiera agarrar la manija escuchó un carraspeo a sus espaldas.

\- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? -Ante la mirada de desconcierto del chico prosiguió -Lydia me dijo que me estabas buscando en el campo.

-Ohh... claro... esto, mi papá cree que sería una buena idea si pudieras cenar con nosotros uno de estos días- dijo bajando la mirada -es decir, no es como si te estuviera suplicando, no pienses que es una obligación. Solo si puedes, sería algo rápido...

-Claro -Derek sintió que si no interrumpía al chico podrían pasar toda la noche en ese lugar.

-Escríbeme al whatsapp con la fecha -sonrió como si nada.

Stiles se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras salía del auto. Después de darle las gracias entró a su casa.

De camino al salón de Bowling donde se encontraban los chicos Derek se dio cuenta de que Stiles no tenía su número, consideró darse una bofetada por tonto pero al momento se dio cuenta de que aquella era otra oportunidad para acercarse al chico.

La noche transcurrió entre bromas y jugadas malas... y jugadas de Scott, que eran de las peores que había visto en su vida. En cierto punto el chico estuvo a punto de mandar la bola por el techo pero después de unos consejos del moreno mejoró un poco.

Liam apareció una hora más tarde y se unió a ellos. Aunque no pudo jugar, el chico caminaba un poco raro como si tuviera alguna dolencia. "Una lesión durante el juego" fue la explicación que dio después de que todos le miraran cuando soltó un quejido al sentarse en una de las duras bancas del lugar.

Extrañamente Derek no recordaba que el chico hubiera sido golpeado por el equipo rival ni que se hubiera quejado en las duchas, pero muchas veces esas lesiones no se notaban sino hasta horas más tarde, por lo que no le prestó importancia.

******************************************************

Las últimas semanas habían sido una locura, aunque eso no era necesariamente malo. Desde que había salido del hospital, un par de días antes que su hermano había notado un cambio en la actitud de Malia hacia su persona. Inicialmente atribuyó ese cambio al miedo que tendría la chica de perder a uno de sus pocos amigos, pero eso no ataba todos los cabos en su mente.

Cualquier persona que se topara con la chica por primera vez probablemente pensaría que era una persona ruda y con un comportamiento animal. Pero Scott sabía tanto como el resto de sus amigos que Malia no era lo que parecía a simple vista.

Quizás la carcasa fría y dura que mostraba al mundo era el resultado de haber sido criada por un general de la Marina, quizás esta era el resultado de las cientos de desilusiones que la chica se había llevado porque su padre adoptivo casi nunca tenía tiempo para compartir con ella.

Y si, Malia había descubierto hace unos tres años que el General Joe no era su verdadero padre, aún recordaba cuando llegó a clase aquel miércoles y se encontró con la chica sollozando en uno de los rincones de la escuela. Según le había contado aquella mañana sus padres, ahora separados, habían estado peleando mientras creían que ella seguía dormida. En un ataque de rabia, el general había sacado a relucir el tema... más bien a ella le pareció que hablaba con desprecio.

Tal vez no fue la mejor manera de enterarse de su adopción, pero eso le ayudó a entender muchas cosas de su vida, como por ejemplo la distancia que el general siempre trataba de poner entre ella y él.

Ni Stiles ni él habían sabido cómo reaccionar ante aquella bomba. Si bien Scott sabía que la chica no tenía la mejor relación con su padre, siempre le decía que era su imaginación y que su padre la amaba solo que al ser un hombre rígido no sabía demostrarlo, pero aquello le daba sentido a todo.

En fin, ese evento había sido uno de los muchos que la chica había compartido con él. Y en cierto punto a veces el chico pensaba que aquello había formado una especie de conexión entre los dos, ya que después de ese día en específico Malia parecía un poco más cercana a él.

Y aunque en ocasiones aquella cercanía podía resultar en un dolor de cabeza, como cuando trataba de hacer nuevos amigos y Malia siempre los ahuyentaba con su hostilidad por ejemplo con Derek y Lydia, otras veces resultaba reconfortante tener a alguien del sexo opuesto que le entendiera de aquella manera, alguien con quien pudiera hablar de sus sentimientos ya que aunque Stiles fuera su hermano y mejor amigo, el señor sarcasmo no era la mejor persona para hablar de sus sentimientos.

El punto es que desde que volvió al instituto notó un cambio en la actitud de la chica, de pronto le abrazaba más a menudo lo cual no le molestaría de no ser porque en ocasiones sus hormonas le jugaban una pala pasada y le resultaba muy duro decirle que parara. En ocasiones los ligeros toques y roces que cualquier par de amigos no pensarían en que significaran algo eran demasiado obvios como para atribuirlos a la coincidencia.

Aunque a decir verdad a Scott no le molestaba ni lo más mínimo las muestras de cariño de la chica.

Todo habría continuado como si nada de no ser porque el martes pasado Kira le había acorralado antes de que empezaran las clases para decirle que le gustaba a Malia, al principio no supo si era algún tipo de broma pero al ver el rostro de seriedad de la chica supo que era cierto.

Había pasado días pensando en qué debía hacer, ya que no todos los días uno se entera de algo así. De pronto y como caído del cielo Derek, a quien ya consideraba como amigos por sus continuas conversaciones, le invitó al partido de lacrosse el viernes. Aunque a decir verdad le tomó un par de horas, al final decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle algún consejo al chico a quien se notaba a leguas que tenía experiencia en aquel sentido.

Todo salió mejor de lo que había pensado y mejor aún, después del partido los chicos le habían invitado a unirse a la celebración por la victoria del equipo y como buen chico acepto sin rechistar. Durante la velada que tenía lugar en un famoso salón de Bowling de la ciudad se llevó una gran decepción al enterarse que el gran Derek Hale tenía tanta o menos experiencia que él en lo que al amor respecta.

¿Quién lo diría?

Afortunadamente, Isaac, parecía tener más que experiencia en el asunto y le ofreció algunos consejos. Durante un momento consideró que era un caso perdido ya que para las chicas era natural sentirse atraídas hacia alguien como Isaac, el chico era alto, delgado, rubio... y a quién engañaba... el chico era muy guapo.

El rubio pareció entender su repentino silencio y le enfatizó que muchas veces lo que importa no es la apariencia sino la actitud. Hasta se ofreció a ayudarle a ganar músculo para dejar a Malia babeando por él.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Scott para decidirse a darse una oportunidad, no sin tener un poco de miedo a lo que sucedería ya que Malia era su amiga y si aquello no resultaba sería un poco incómodo volver a ser amigos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero antes de tener miedo a las repercusiones debía dar el primer paso... y lo hizo.

Una vez que terminó la celebración con sus ahora amigos, Isaac le llevó a su casa no sin darle más y más consejos de como volver a cualquier chica loca por él.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación agarró su celular y después de varios minutos de indecisión por fin le envió el mensaje a la chica. Mensaje en el cual le pedía que le acompañase a ver la nueva entrega de Star Wars.

Tal vez no fuera la cita perfectamente romántica, es más ni si quiera estaba seguro de que fuera una cita. Pero a ambos chicos les gustaba la saga y aunque Stiles le mataría si descubriera que invitó a Malia a verla y no a él, ese era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr, más aun teniendo en cuenta la posible recompensa.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, al menos no de manera inmediata.

A pesar de que algo le decía que la chica le contestaría en la mañana, que de seguro estaba dormida y que no se preocupara. Su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de una extraña sensación que no supo identificar, acompañada de una impaciencia propia de su mejor amigo.

Finalmente, cuando estuvo cerca de quedarse dormido, la vibración de su mesa de noche llamó su atención. Al desbloquear su celular y leer el mensaje que había recibido no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que demostraba que la respuesta que había estado esperando con tanta impaciencia había llegado al fin.

******************************************************

Al llegar a casa su padre ya se encontraba dentro y había ordenado la cena, aunque esta vez había sido lo suficientemente sabio como para pedir comida ligera y no la comida grasienta que acostumbraba. Durante la cena el castaño le hablo a su padre acerca del partido y de la invitación a cenar, John naturalmente se mostró contento y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda al chico.

Stiles decidió que la tan ansiada cena fuera el viernes siguiente porque el miércoles le quitarían la escayola y así podría al menos tratar de cocinar algo decente para sus invitados, en lugar de ser un obstáculo.

Así que pasó el fin de semana buscando recetas en internet, para poder impresionar tanto a Lydia como a Derek y ¿por qué no? a su padre. Cuando por fin encontró una receta que aparentemente era tan fácil que hasta un mono podría hacerla dio por terminada la búsqueda.

Al concluir con su tarea, le envió un mensaje a Scott para que fuera a su casa a jugar algún videojuego. Para su sorpresa, al parecer el chico le contestó que se encontraba algo ocupado y no podía.

Y así fue como Stiles se encontró a sí mismo jugando lo primero que encontró en la oscuridad de su habitación, como en los viejos tiempos.


	10. -10-

La cena resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado, inicialmente Stiles había considerado seriamente decirle a su padre que estaba mal del estomago para que la pospusiera. Sin embargo justo cuando estaba por poner en funcionamiento su maravilloso plan llamaron a la puerta.

Si en algún momento Stiles Stilinski había estado más seguro de sus preferencias había sido durante esa noche.

Derek había sido el primero en llegar y vaya que su presencia se hacía notar. Cuando el castaño había abierto la puerta casi le da un ataque. El chico que se encontraba frente a él distaba mucho de la imagen de chico malo que Hale tenía. En ese momento el moreno vestía una camisa ajustada al cuerpo con cuello en V de color verde oscuro que acentuaba el color de sus ojos, ojos que eran perfectamente enmarcados por un par de espesas cejas que parecían coronar su rostro, sumado a la sombra de barba que el chico tenía y al hecho de que se encontraba perfectamente peinado. Más que un chico malo Derek parecía un chico bueno... uno muy muy bueno.

Y así fue como Stiles se aseguró de que definitivamente los chicos eran lo suyo, tal vez no todos pero de uno estaba casi seguro.

La tarde transcurrió sin novedades, aunque el castaño aprendió una o dos cosas del par de chicos con quienes compartía la mesa. Cosas como por ejemplo que Lydia era una persona totalmente diferente a lo que aparentaba, era sencilla, divertida y muy inteligente; o que el deporte favorito de Derek es el baloncesto a pesar de su posición de capitán del equipo de Lacrosse.

En fin la cena había sido un éxito, claro si no se tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que Derek Hale lucía un poco incómodo entre tanta gente, ¿Quién lo diría? La criptonita de Derek el "machote" Hale eran las situaciones sociales. También había que destacar el patético intento de su padre de hacer que cierta pelirroja fijase su atención en su "apuesto y bien dotado hijo" obviamente el castaño casi sufre un infarto al escuchar esas palabras aunque no sabía si era por el hecho de que su padre hubiera dicho eso o porque su padre estuviera usando un doble sentido con la delicadeza de un jugador de sumo.

Naturalmente la chica había captado las indirectas nada sutiles de su padre y simplemente asentía con la cabeza o rodaba los ojos mientras creía que nadie la veía.

Y es así como se encontraban Stiles y cierto moreno sentados en la sala rodeados de un incómodo silencio mientras que Lydia y su padre se encargaban de limpiar los platos sucios.

Obviamente la impaciencia del castaño era legendaria y por ello se moría por entablar una conversación por el chico, mas que nada porque no soportaba estar las de dos minutos en silencio así que se arriesgó y lo hizo.

Aquel momento efímero pareció durar una eternidad, Derek era una persona genial aunque eso ya lo sabía porque habían pasado momentos juntos desde que había regresado al Instituto, pero había algo en el moreno en ese momento, algo que le hacía lucir mas humilde... mas humano.

Stiles no supo en qué momento se dejó hipnotizar, pero lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba embobado mirando fijamente a dos hermosos orbes del verde mas puro que había presenciado en su vida y que coronaban de forma única al rostro las perfecto que había visto en mucho tiempo, era casi irreal.

Su ensoñación llego a su fin debido a un extraño ruido, el cual identificó como un chasquido de dedos del moreno quien aun los mantenía frente a su rostro, rostro que se iluminó cual árbol de Navidad y que desprendía tanto calor que el castaño tenia que estallara en llamas en el momento menos esperado.

Derek por su parte se limitó a ver el bochorno del castaño para después dedicarle una enigmática sonrisa, dejando al descubierto una blanca fila de hermosos dientes que le daban un aspecto de conejo, un conejo muy muy bueno.

Poco después el Sheriff y la pelirroja salieron de la cocina y dieron por terminada la velada, ambos sin tener idea de lo que había sucedido prácticamente en sus narices.

Al terminar algo había cambiado dentro de Stiles, no sólo había despejado las pocas dudas que le quedaban en torno a sus gustos sino que también había visto un rayo de esperanza en Derek, aunque una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le decía que estaba malinterpretado las señales por desesperación.

****************************************************** 

La semana transcurría igual de aburrida que siempre, entre clases inservibles de cálculo e historia y deberes extremadamente difíciles de química.

Durante la hora de almuerzo, se encontraban hablando amenamente. El grupo de los frikis que ahora se había ampliado con la adicion de Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Isaac, Efrén y Liam. Aunque este último no se encontraba en el lugar. Las cosas habían mejorado a tal punto que hasta Malia había aceptado de bue a manera a los nuevos, Stiles incluso juraría que la había visto reír en varias ocasiones en la misma semana lo cual era como una violación a las leyes de la física.

De pronto entro Liam Llama un poco cabizbajo lo cual llamo la atención de todos los presentes pero ante la negativa el chico de hablar de la situación todos decidieron olvidar el tema. Todos menos Stiles quien hizo nota mental de hablar con el chico después de clases temiendo que tuviera algo que ver con su extraña relación con Theo.

Justo antes de que la campaña sonara, señalando el final de las clases, la profesora Blake entro al aula y llamó a Stiles al despacho del director, lo cual si bien no era nada nuevo para el chico bastó para acojonarlo un poco.

Una ves en el despacho del director, este le pidió tomar asiento y le explicó el porque solicitó su presencia.

–Como ya conocerá señor Stilinski, si situación académica es un poco delicada.

El chico solamente asintió con la cabeza.

–A pesar de que su ausencia esta justificada, esta se dio en el peor momento.... Los exámenes del parcial. Desgraciadamente el Instituto no puede tomarle los exámenes únicamente a usted eso sería un poco injusto para el resto de estudiantes. Por lo que en su actual condición es casi imposible que apruebe el curso.

El castaño se sintió desfallecer. Intentó rogar pero su cerebro se encontraba en blanco.

–Afortunadamente y después de varias horas de deliberación e insistencia de su padre, las autoridades hemos llegado a una solución. La única manera de aumentar sus notas en este punto es con créditos extra, en una situación normal le aconsejaría entrar en el equipo de Lacrosse o de ajedrez pero debido al poco tiempo disponible me temo que la única actividad que le ayudará es la coordinación del baile de fin de curso.

Y en ese momento Stiles Stilinski perdió la fé en la humanidad, nunca le había gustado aquel evento, es mas siempre se mofaba de la actitud infantil de las chicas que buscaban desesperadamente una pareja para el baile. Él nunca asistía como símbolo de protesta por la decadencia de la sociedad actual... o eso era lo que se decía a si mismo porque la verdad es que no asistía porque nadie le invitaba.

El baile de fin de curso se llevaría acabo en mas o menos tres meses, por lo que su tortura se iba a extender durante ese tiempo.

Al llegar a casa después de casi una hora ya que debía esperar el bus, lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación y liberar un grito poco masculino de desesperación, aunque eso no sirvió de mucho para liberar su tensión... por lo que ignoró todos los deberes y se encerró en su fantástico mundo cibernético hasta que sus párpados cedieron.

****************************************************** 

El día siguiente no mejoró precisamente, las tres primeras horas de su cronograma estaban destinadas a química con su profesor favorito, Harris, quien no dudó hacer un sinnúmero de comentarios ofensivos en cuanto se entero que el chico no había hecho el trabajo que había enviado.

La presión aumentaba dentro del cuerpo del castaño.

Durante el receso el chico decidió no almorzar porque si el día continuaba de esa manera terminaría vomitando. De camino al baño se encontró con una imagen pintoresca, a un par de metros se encontraba Scott caminando con Malia... tomados de la mano y un poco pegados.

Si hubiera visto aquella imagen en otra ocasión se habría alegrado por sus amigos ya que los conocía a ambos y sabía que eran buenas personas y que nunca jugarían con el corazón del otro. Pero en aquel momento solo pudo sentirse como un tonto, su mejor amigo había comenzado una relación con su amiga y no se lo había contado, de seguro Kira ya lo sabía... de seguro todos lo sabían menos él y eso le dolió más de lo que nadie pudiera imaginar.

¿Acaso no tenía nadie en quién confiar?

Por si fuera poco, y como prueba de que la vida lo odiaba, aquella tarde era la primera reunión de los encargados de la organización del baile de fin de curso... así que le tocaba quedarse después de clases.

El final de las clases marcó el inicio de una ligera lluvia que escaló a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el tiempo parecía pasar extremadamente lento entre tantos temas absurdos y que distaban de sus intereses.

¿A quién le interesaba qué tipo de música deberían usar en el baile? ¿De verdad era necesario ajustar la intensidad de las luces en cada baile? Y ¿A quién diablos le importaba la decoración del gimnasio?

Finalmente la reunión se dio por finalizada, liberando al chico de su tortura. Sin embargo al salir del aula donde se llevaba a cabo la charla se topó con la persona menos indicada.

Theo Reaken solo le miró despectivamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro... y eso no era bueno.

–Vaya, vaya... vaya sabía que eras rarito pero nunca pensé que lo tuyo era la decoración

Stiles simplemente le miro con furia y se dirigió a la salida, con el chico siguiéndole los pasos soportando burla tras burla hasta que una voz grave le llamó por su nombre a lo lejos.

–Stiles ¿necesitas un aventón?– Derek paró en seco al darse cuenta que el chico era seguido de cerca por Theo, por lo que se interpuso entre ambos.

–Aww que tierno ¿vienes por tu noviecita Hale?

–Te callas o te callo– el moreno estaba cerrando los puños con tal fuerza que Stiles podía ver las venas en sus brazos.

–Ohh ya entiendo ¿aun no lo hacen oficial? O ¿no te inspira la suficiente lástima como para darle una relación? Porque todo el mundo sabe que solo eres su amigo por lástima

Y eso fue más de lo que pudo resistir, una vez más su vista se empapada debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, así que salió corriendo... no le importó la lluvia ni las numerosas llamadas del moreno.

Corrió y corrió sin destino fijo, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia que empapada su cuerpo desapareciendo en un torrente de emociones que fluida constantemente llevándose las lágrimas pero dejando el dolor.

A mitad del camino una patrulla le detuvo, el agente Parrish se veía consternado por el estado del hijo de su jefe pero respeto el silencio que el chico había instaurado desde que ingresó en el vehículo. Una ves en la entrada de su casa Stiles le pidió al hombre que no le dijera una palabra de lo sucedido a su padre y después de insistir varias veces este accedió de mala gana.

Una ves en casa el castaño se dio una breve ducha caliente para evitar resfriarse y se lanzó en su cama para caer en brazos de Morfeo a los pocos minutos.

****************************************************** 

El día no pintaba nada bien para Stiles, por lo que consideró seriamente faltar al Instituto. Pero al considerar su situación académica decidió que lo mejor era tragarse su orgullo y asistir. Aquella noche su padre estaría en casa para la cena por lo que esperaba poder desahogarse con el.

Al llegar al Instituto se replanteó la situación, donde antes veía amigos ahora solo veía desconocidos que guardaban secretos descaradamente, por lo que evitó a sus amigos durante todo el día... o lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas.

Naturalmente tanto Scott como Kira y Malia se mostraron desconcertados con la actitud del chico y durante las clases lo agobiaron con papeles preguntándole que le sucedía. El chico resistió lo que pudo hasta que se cansó y cuando estaba dispuesto a mandarlos a todos al diablo la profesora Blake le amonestó por hablar durante su clase... lo que no hizo mas que aumentar su rabia.

A pesar de esto, el castaño decidió que tal vez estaba siendo muy severo con los chicos por lo que se calmó y se sentó con ellos durante el almuerzo, minutos mas tarde en la misma mesa se sentaron Erica con Boye e Isaac, los tres parecían estar un poco consternados y hablaban en voz baja como si estuvieran ocultando algo... lo cual iba en contra de sentarse en una mesa llena de gente.

Por lo poco que alcanzó a escuchar, la situación tenia algo que ver con Liam, estaban preocupados y aunque el castaño tenia una idea de lo que podía estar pasando no estaba preparado para lo siguiente.

Cerca de diez minutos después la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y un Liam con un andar triste se dirigió hacia la mesa, todo podía pasar como una fase eso del chico hasta que este levanto el rostro y fue allí cuando lo vio.

El rostro del chico que de por sí reflejaba cansancio y pena se encontraba adornado por un enorme moretón en el ojo izquierdo y el labio partido. Stiles estaba formulando alguna teoría en su cabeza.

–Por Dios Liam... ¿Qué te paso?– Kira parecía realmente preocupada.

–N...no es nada, fue un accidente– el chico trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero era obvio que el rostro le dolía lo suficiente como para impedirlo.

Stiles estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando lo vio... fue algo muy rápido e imperceptible para cualquier persona despistada pero no para él. Liam miro brevemente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Theo y fue allí cuando el castaño ató los cabos sueltos.

La sangre en su cuerpo empezó a hervir acompañada de una furia sobrenatural y lo que sucedió luego pasó tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo a reaccionar.

Irónicamente todo paso como en cámara lenta, pero el castaño recordaba vagamente varias imágenes separadas por pantallazos negros.

En una se levantaba de su sitio haciendo un gran estruendo, luego se encontraba corriendo hacia Theo, después veía todo negro pero recordaba la sensación en sus puños al golpear la débil carne de un rostro enemigo y finalmente un par de brazos reteniéndolo junto con un par de gritos de varios profesores.

Definitivamente los introvertidos estallan a lo grande.


	11. -11-

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia repiqueteando contra el cristal de la ventana se acrecentaba con cada minuto que pasaba, corroborando la presunción de que aquel temporal solo empeoraría a medida que la noche seguía su curso.

Derek se encontraba en su habitación a oscuras mientras que la escena de hacía unos minutos se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza en un bucle sin fin.

La situacion se habia salido de control de manera repentina, en un minuto se encontraba de camino al instituto a buscar a Stiles con una excusa tonta y al siguiente el chico huía de su lado adentrándose en la tempestad que azotaba el pueblo.

El sonido de pasos acercándose a su habitación le indicaba que probablemente Peter le habia visto llegar abatido y ahora se encontraba en modo protector, pero en ese momento nada le importaba a punto que no escucho la puerta de su cuarto abrirse.

– ¿Qué tipo de crisis existencial asecha la cabeza de mi sobrino preferido?

– ¿Acaso tienes otro sobrino?

–Touché

El mayor ingresó de lleno en la habitación, sentándose en la cama del chico en donde tenía una vista perfecta del escritorio frente al que su aparentemente desdichado sobrino se encontraba sentado.

Derek se encontraba con la mirada fija en algún punto concreto del piso de la habitación, como si se encontrara hipnotizado por algún ente invisible presente en el lugar. Peter ignoraba por completo el conflicto que se desarrollaba dentro de la psique del moreno, quien se cuestionaba seriamente si contarle la verdad a su tío y soportar algún tipo de burla o rechazo; o continuar con el silencio que le caracterizaba y conllevar solo el peso de la situación.

Finalmente el chico se inclinó por la primera opción.

–Es algo... complicado –Derek se negaba a quitar la vista del piso como si sintiera vergüenza de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–Conozco esa mirada y eso solo significa una cosa –el hombre se acercó a donde el moreno estaba sentado –mujeres.

Derek sonrió sarcásticamente sin saber si soltar la bomba ya o dejar que su tío siguiera elucubrando acerca de sus posibles verdugos.

–No me digas que es esa pelirroja despampanante... ¿Lina? –en ese momento juraría que pudo ver en los ojos de Peter un brillo que conocía muy bien y no le daba buena espina.

–Lydia es mi amiga... y ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella– le miro desafiante.

Su tío se limitó a levantar los brazos en forma defensiva.

–Pues... su piel es pálida y salpicada de lunares, tiene unos hermosos ojos color miel.

–No suena mal... ¿no me digas que es esa tal Jennifer?

Derek se limitó a mirar a Peter con un gesto sereno para luego levantar una de sus cejas en un gesto bien conocido por todos los Hale.

–La verdad no me había dado cuenta de que me gustaba hasta hace unos meses, supongo que inconscientemente siempre le veía desde la distancia... pero nunca pensé que llegaría a este punto.

–Aww mi pequeño stalker – Peter amaba mofarse de todos –no te preocupes campeón, con esa pinta que traes estoy seguro que no hay chica que se resista, es solo cuestión de tiempo– le decía al tiempo que le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

–Ese es el punto... no se trata de una "ella"... es...– un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación al tiempo el mayor parecía entender la razón de su repentino silencio.

– ¿Un chico? – el moreno asintió lentamente con la cabeza con la mirada aún fija en el suelo.

–Ohh... eso explica muchas cosas

–Supongo que ya no soy tu sobrino preferido...

–No seas tonto Derek, es el siglo XXI. Además eres mi sobrino, mi familia; aunque me molesta un poco porque siempre supuse que Laura y tu perpetuarían el apellido Hale en Beacon Hills, eres sangre de mi sangre y te amo sin importar tus... preferencias.

El moreno no supo qué decir inicialmente, sin embargo luego de que su cerebro procesara el inusual y emotivo monólogo de su tío su vista empezó a empañarse. El chico no supo en qué momento se había levantado de la silla en donde hasta hace unos instantes descansaba pero en un pestañeo se encontraba abrazado a Peter, pero no era el Peter mujeriego y apático que todos conocían sino que durante ese momento sintió que abrazaba al mismo Peter que le regalaba helado cuando se enfermaba, el mismo hombre que le enseño a jugar basketball...

En fin, se encontraba compartiendo un abrazo afectuoso con aquel hombre que conocía bien y cuya presencia actual no era más que una vil sombra del gran ser humano que había sido antes del incendio.

–Sería algo hipócrita de mi parte si te reprochara– el mayor fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Aquella frase pareció coger a Derek desprevenido.

Peter se encogió de hombros –la curiosidad mato al gato.

Derek iba a decir algo pero antes que supiera que palabras articular su tío continuó con su parte.

–Supongo que es una intriga que nos llega a todos en cierto punto de nuestra vida... en mi caso fue en la universidad. El ambiente propicio para experimentar, alcohol, fiestas y muchas y quiero decir muchas opciones.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que tu... tu? –el chico definitivamente no se esperaba aquella revelación.

– ¿Sorprendido? –el hombre rió un poco –era una época diferente y nuestros padres ponían mucha presión sobre nuestras vidas, en cierto punto simplemente me rebele. Es decir... me gustan las mujeres, pero ¿nunca te has cuestionado si ese gusto es propio o es porque eso es lo "normal"?

–La verdad, no.

–Pues fue una época alocada, una era de excesos y es precisamente en esos momentos en los que te preguntas ¿Cómo sé que mi helado favorito es el de vainilla si no he probado el de chocolate?

Derek cerro los ojos ante aquella comparación tan descomplicada, pero pensándolo bien ese era el sello de Peter Hale.

–Su nombre era Chris y éramos buenos amigos, compartimos la habitación en la residencia y un día después de una fiesta llena de alcohol...

–Hey... hey ¡HEY! de verdad agradezco que me cuentes esto y no lo tomes a mal... pero a menos que quieras pagar por el psicólogo, mantén esa historia para ti.

La risa del mayor inundó la estancia, Derek no habia visto reir asi a Peter en muchos años por lo que su risa no tardó en unirse a la fiesta. Minutos más tarde ambos hombres se encontraban bajando las escaleras de la sala cuando la puerta principal de la residencia se abrió de par en par.

Laura Hale entraba en la estancia con su andar característico, pero no se encontraba sola. Un joven apuesto de ojos verdes y complexión musculosa la acompañaba, al verlos el hombre se mostró algo nervioso.

Dejando a un lado lo inusual del encuentro, Derek tenía la sensación de haber visto al joven musculoso anteriormente.

****************************************************** 

Los últimos días habían sido un infierno, nada le había preparado para afrontar el tipo de represalia a la cual se encontraba sujeto actualmente.

Aun recordaba cuando era un niño pequeño y su padre solía contarle historias por las noches antes de la hora de dormir, irónicamente el hombre siempre recalcaba que lo amaba y nunca dejaría que nada malo le sucediera.

Promesas vacías ornamentadas con palabras vacías, durante su niñez el empeño de su padre en inculcarle amor por actividades masculinas no le pareció nada del otro mundo. Es decir, es el deseo de todo padre que su hijo (y más aún si es su único hijo) sea el más grande, el más fuerte, el más atlético, etc.

No había sido sino hasta que ingresó en el instituto que empezó a notar un patrón en el comportamiento de su padre en relación con él. Durante las reuniones familiares su padre siempre trataba de sacar a relucir que su hijo era un atleta nato o la virilidad del muchacho alegando que las chicas hacían fila por tener una cita con el... nada más alejado de la realidad.

En más de una ocasión le había encontrado gritándole al televisor cuando en algún programa, serie o película se trataba alguna temática homosexual. Palabras como engendros, fenómenos o monstruos eran comunes en esas situaciones.

Por lo tanto el chico había reprimido su orientación, se sentía como el fracaso que aterra a todos los padres cada noche en sus pesadillas. Por esto había tenido un par de relaciones "normales", nada serio y si es necesario aclarar nada real.

Todo sea por complacer a su padre.

Siempre se decía a sí mismo que en cuanto terminara el instituto huiría lo más lejos posible de Beacon Hills, aunque lo que en realidad quería decir era huir lo más lejos posible de su padre. Había planificado todo por un tiempo y tenía claro que al graduarse del instituto tomaría el primer bus que lo llevara a Nueva York, en donde con suerte no tardaría en conseguir trabajo y empezar una nueva vida.

Pero la vida es caprichosa y tiene formas extrañas unir dos almas rotas. Todo había cambiado después de la fiesta de Lydia donde sus ojos se fijaron en probablemente la persona menos esperada.

A pesar de la pesada broma que Theo Raeken le había jugado a un chico que apenas conocía, este seguía siendo un chico muy atractivo y luego del altercado que había marcado el final de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pelirroja Liam fue la única persona que se compadeció por el atractivo joven con la nariz rota que se retorcía de dolor en el piso de la habitación donde se había llevado a cabo la pesada broma.

Los días pasaron y a pesar de que se sentía mal por lo que le había pasado a Stiles, eso no le impidió gravitar alrededor de Theo, inicialmente esperaba a que nadie conocido estuviera cerca para caminar hacia él y preguntarle como seguía su nariz y una que otra excusa estúpida.

Obviamente Theo no era tonto y capto las indirectas casi de inmediato. Después de un par de semanas se encontraba a sí mismo sumergido en una especie de retorcido juego de seducción que se extendió un par de días más hasta que Theo dio el primer paso.

Sus encuentros eran primordialmente lujuriosos, Liam parecía flotar en éxtasis al saber que no se encontraba solo en el mundo y más que nada al sentirse querido, aunque más adelante entendería que solo era deseo carnal.

El chico continuó con la aventura a pesar de las advertencias de la vocecilla dentro de su cabeza que gritaba peligro cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Theo.

Por un periodo corto cayó en depresión al darse cuenta que el chico solo lo buscaba cuando necesitaba algún favor sexual y que no compartían tiempo juntos ante los ojos de nadie, pensando que Theo se avergonzaba de él.

Las cosas cambiaron después del último partido de Lacrosse, después de la breve celebración en el campo y vestuario el de ojos azules le hizo señas para que se quedara una vez el resto del equipo se retirara. Cuando el lugar se vació empezó la verdadera celebración, el final de aquella velada era algo que nunca olvidaría ya que fue la primer vez que Theo le había dicho que lo quería, inicialmente Liam pensó que había sido por la calentura del momento pero las acciones del chico le daban a entender que era cierto.

Si bien no se paseaban cogidos de las manos por los pasillos del instituto, la relación entre ambos había mejorado al punto que Liam le había mostrado su casa... y su habitación, en más de una ocasión.

Sin embargo el castillo de naipes que había construido en las últimas semanas era frágil y había empezado a desmoronarse ante sus ojos.

Hacia cerca de dos semanas se encontraba con Theo en su habitación en una situación un poco comprometedora cuando su padre entró de improviso, por fortuna lograron zafarse del apasionado beso antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera, pero la inusual cercanía de los chicos no pasó desapercibida para el padre de Liam, esto sembró la semilla de la duda en la mente del hombre.

Después de ese día, su padre había sido un poco más rudo con el, lanzándole indirectas acerca de que nunca llevaba a ninguna chica a casa o que nunca le había conocido una novia. A lo que el chico respondía que se encontraba centrado en sus estudios y no tenía tiempo para noviazgos.

****************************************************** 

Durante la presente semana Liam había quedado con Theo para pasar tiempo juntos, ambos solían encontrase en el instituto a falta de más opciones. Aquella tarde sin embargo una lluvia repentina había logrado destruir los planes de ambos. Theo haciendo uso de sus encantos le hizo una propuesta que no pudo rechazar, más aún porque pensaba que su padre tardaría en llegar a casa lo que no era raro. 

Desgraciadamente las sospechas de su padre se confirmaron ese mismo día, cuando el hombre llego de a casa tras haber salido temprano del trabajo por una intensa migraña.

Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y tomar una larga siesta para aliviar la presión dentro de su cabeza, sin embargo al subir las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso en donde se encuentraban las habitaciones, un sonido o un conjunto de sonidos llamo su atención.

Gemidos acompañados de risas provenían de la habitación de su hijo, por lo que naturalmente pensó que Liam se encontraba en una situación amorosa con alguna chica o eso pensaba hasta que logro distinguir ambas voces eran graves... tal vez demasiado.

Ambos chicos se encontraban demasiado centrados en lo suyo para notar el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse, lo que no pudieron ignorar fue el grito cargado de odio y frustración que interrumpió la intimidad.

Palabras de odio seguidas por acciones que solo pueden ser descritas como comandadas por ira sucedieron la impresión inicial. Durante años había tratado de ocultar ese aspecto de su vida al mundo y ahora la verdad era revelada de manera tan abrupta y ante la peor persona posible.

Theo se separó de él e intento disculparse o dialogar, pero su padre había mostrado en varias ocasiones lo intolerante que podía llegar a ser. El hombre fue quien asestó el primer golpe, por suerte el chico logró esquivarlo sin embargo el mayor arremetió con un golpe al estómago que dejo al chico de rodillas con una mueca de dolor dibujada en el rostro.

Naturalmente el chico intentó acercarse y separar a su padre de Theo porque conocía de primera mano el temperamento de su padre, sin embargo un golpe de palma abierta le azotó el rostro haciéndolo tambalear y caer en un rincón de la estancia, un sabor metálico inundo su boca.

El hombre se encontraba con las manos alrededor del cuello de Theo y por la cara del chico ejerciendo mucha presión. En un momento de locura Liam se lanzó contra su padre, logrando que liberar el agarre contra el otro. Este aprovecho el momento para huir del lugar, tambaleando y medio desnudo pero aún vivo.

Lo que siguió a ese bizarro momento fue mucho peor de lo que se hubiera imaginado, su padre no solo lanzaba insultos directos a su persona y lo denigraba como ser humano, mostrando que había llegado al punto de no retorno.

La violencia física no se hizo esperar, un fuerte golpe en el rostro que le hizo ver estrellas le dio la bienvenida a su nueva realidad. Luego del golpe inicial una nueva ola de golpes azotaron su cuerpo, al parecer su padre había perdido interés en golpearle el rostro y ahora centraba todas sus fuerzas en aquellas áreas que usualmente estarían ocultas del público.

Afortunadamente su madre apareció para salvarle del salvajismo de su progenitor. La mujer logró detener el combate, sin embargo aquel hombre no tardó en dejar en claro que desde ese momento en adelante su hijo había muerto. Debido a esto su presencia en la casa no era deseada, vaya manera de echar a la calle a tu hijo cual perro.

Aquella noche pareció ser eterna para el chico que lloraba silenciosamente en posición fetal sobre su cama mientras el temporal aumentaba su intencidad. A medida que las horas pasaban el miedo de su oscuro futuro aumentaba, sabía que su madre trataría de arreglar la situación pero si había aprendido algo en toda su vida es que la mujer que le había criado era demasiado sumisa como para llevarle la contraria al que hasta hacía unas horas había llamado padre.

A la mañana siguiente Liam fue el primero en salir de su casa, la calle se encontraba vacía como si se tratara de una película de terror clase B. Una mochila cargada de unas cuantas prendas de vestir era su único acompañante, aún no había pensado en donde pasaría el día pero tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para afligirse más.

El instituto era la única constante en su vida, por lo que no era de extrañar que se sintiera más cómodo en el lugar, aunque tuvo que esperar un par de horas en el estacionamiento del lugar hasta la hora de ingreso.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana había evitado a todos sus amigos ya que no quería que lo vieran en su estado actual. Aún no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Theo, pero después de lo sucedido no le sorprendería si el chico terminara su "relación" por temor a represalias. Sabía que inevitablemente tendría que hablar con el chico, por lo que se dijo a sí mismo que al final de las clases lo buscaría para disculparse.

Lastimosamente sus planes tuvieron que posponerse de manera abrupta. Durante el transcurso de la mañana su ánimo mejoro un poco, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para darle la suficiente confianza como para unirse a sus amigos durante el almuerzo.

Lógicamente todos los presentes se mostraron preocupados por el estado del chico, Kira le había preguntado directamente que le había pasado, pero no consideraba que era el momento de hablar de aquello en un lugar tan público.

Casi inmediatamente después de que Liam tomara asiento en la mesa al lado de Erica, un Stiles ofuscado salto de su asiento y en un arrebato de lo que solo podría describir como locura se lanzó contra Theo gritándole que era un bastardo, un cobarde, un maldito... y la lista continuaría de no ser porque un par de segundos después el entrenador Finstock intervino alejando al chico que aun lanzaba golpes al aire y pataleaba tratando de liberarse del agarre del entrenador.


	12. -12-

La cafetería era un desastre, hacía unos segundos había cedido ante los deseos más primitivos que rondaban su mente, quizás debido a la presión a la que se había visto sometido en los últimos días.

La escena parecía salida de sus peores pesadillas, se encontraba siendo sujetado por sus brazos por el entrenador Finstock mientas que a sus pies un aparentemente adolorido Theo sobaba su rostro del cual se desprendía un ligero chorro de sangre. En la distancia se oía un llanto, pero la verdad no le importaba.

Lo que si le importaba es que aparentemente ahora él era el centro de atención, todos aquellos que nunca se habían tomado el tiempo de siquiera mirarle en los pasillos ahora centraban sus miradas en su menudo cuerpo, que no paraba de moverse violentamente tratando de liberarse de Finstock, quien no cedía.

Entre la multitud que se había aglomerado a su alrededor pudo distinguir rostros llenos de curiosidad, miradas de temor y expresiones de asombro. De más está decir que el rostro en particular que buscaba no figuraba entre los curiosos.

Su mirada se encontró con la de sus amigos, o los que creía que eran sus amigos. Erica se mostraba igual de asombrada que Isaac y Boyd, mientras que Liam le miraba con gesto serio como si le estuviera reprochando su accionar "¿es que acaso el tonto de Liam no tiene auto respeto?" se dijo a sí mismo.

Scott trató de acercarse a él pero algo le detuvo, al inicio el castaño pensó que el chico se había detenido a causa de la multitud que no le dejaba avanzar pero luego se dio cuenta que lo que detenía a su amigo era realmente la mano de Malia.

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso ¿realmente sus amigos más cercanos creían que había perdido la cabeza?

Entonces no soportó más que se encontrara siendo exhibido como si fuera un animal de circo y con una fuerte pisada logró librarse del agarre del mayor y correr hacia el pasillo sin dirección alguna.

****************************************************** 

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que Theo no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y proteger su rostro. Scott estaba sentado junto a Malia, planeando una salida romántica con la chicha para aquella noche cuando una mancha borrosa se movió de manera repentina hacia el otro lado del lugar y el altercado empezó.

Al principio se portó indiferente con la situación, después de todo nadie era tan tonto como para iniciar una pelea dentro del instituto. Tal vez era algún abusón peleando por algo trivial, en cierto punto escucho la voz de Jackson y eso confirmo sus sospechas, la pelea era entre los abusones... nada que le afectase.

Sin embargo todos sus amigos se levantaron de la mesa gritando el nombre de Stiles como si su vida dependiera de ello, fue allí cuando el latino se volvió y se encontró a un Stiles furioso forcejeando en los brazos de Finstock.

Theo Raeken se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una mano cubriendo su rostro, a su lado Jackson y Matt se acercaban para ayudarle. En la mesa donde se sentaban, se encontraba Allison Argent llorando como magdalena, definitivamente la chica sabía cómo montar su propio drama.

A pesar de lo extraño de la escena Scott no se sentía ni un poco apenado por lo sucedido, después de todo el idiota de Theo se lo tenía bien merecido. Si bien una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver al tipo tirado en el suelo, esta se borró al darse cuenta que ahora Stiles se encontraba en problemas.

Y teniendo en cuenta la situación delicada por la que el chico estaba pasando, una pelea dentro del instituto podría bien costarle la expulsión.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, quería hablar con Stiles porque esa forma de actuar violenta no iba para nada con la persona que conocía bien, algo debe haber pasado para que su hermano reaccionara de aquella forma. Sin embargo la mano de Malia se cerró en torno a su brazo.

Scott se detuvo un momento pero entonces Stiles golpeo al entrenador y corrió fuera de la cafetería.

Un segundo le basto para liberarse de Malia e ir en busca de su amigo seguido de Finstock, quien gritaba palabras sin sentido, para variar.

Diez minutos fue la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo buscando al castaño en las inmediaciones del instituto, finalmente recordó que el lugar preferido del chico era la biblioteca. Más que nada porque casi siempre estaba vacía y podría estar en paz allí.

Al llegar no vio nada fuera de lugar en la biblioteca, el lugar se encontraba vacío en su mayoría a excepción de un par de personas que ocupaban una mesa cercana a la puerta, quienes levantaron la vista en cuanto el chico entro provocando un estruendo al abrir la puerta.

Si conocía a su amigo tan bien como creía, entonces el chico se debería encontrar en la mesa más alejada del complejo la cual estaba rodeada por grandes estanterías en la sección de historia. El chico se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en una de las estanterías con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien?

El chico permaneció en la misma posición, sin responder de forma verbal pero la mirada que le dirigía a su amigo lo decía todo.

El latino se acercó a donde su amigo yacía sentado e intentó colocar una mano sobre su hombro, sin embargo el chico rehuyó ante su contacto, como si su toque le quemara la piel.

– ¿Hermano estás bien? –Scott solo recordaba haber visto esa actitud en el chico después de la muerte de su madre, período en el que este se aisló de todos, incluso de él.

– ¿Hermano? – el tono sarcástico con el que hablo el castaño vino acompañado de una sonrisa.

– ¿No se supone que los hermanos no se guardan secretos?

–Stiles.... ¿seguro que estás bien?

–Claro que si Scotty– escupió el chico –como no estarlo cuando no le importas a nadie.

–Bro, no sé de donde sa...

–¿En serio crees que soy tan estúpido Scott? debe ser difícil mantener en secreto tu relación con Malia cuando todos lo saben... menos tu hermano– Stiles no tuvo reproche en hacer con sus manos el gesto de comillas al pronunciar la última palabra.

Esto le cogió de improvisto, es verdad que había tratado de mantener su relación con la chica en secreto pero había sido por mutuo acuerdo. Ninguno de los dos sabía si la relación funcionara y no querían que existiesen momentos incómodos dentro de su grupo de amigos.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mal que parecía aquella situación, después de todo Stiles era como su hermano. Se conocían desde pequeños, él había estado para el castaño cuando la madre del chico había muerto y viceversa, Stiles había estado a su lado después del tumultuoso divorcio de sus padres.

Entre ambos existía más que una simple amistad, sin embargo su relación se basaba en confianza. Confianza que Scott sabía muy bien había traicionado al ocultarle el simple hecho de que tenía una relación con Malia.

–Stiles... perdón... es complicado– Scott se encontró sin palabras, quería decirle que todo sucedió sin pedirlo, que había sido una coincidencia, que no lo había planeado, pero sabía que aquello no calmaría a Stiles.

–Claro, claro... de seguro es muy complicado, ¿por eso has estado distante en estos días? ¿En ningún momento te detuviste a pensar "que será de la vida de mi mejor amigo"? ¿O es que acaso Malia no te dio permiso para estar con tu amigo?

–Stiles ¡basta! te estas comportando como un imbécil.

–Oh claro, por lo menos no me lo estoy guardando en secreto.

Entonces Scott se hartó de la actitud de su amigo, sabía que era un golpe bajo pero él nunca había sido bueno en ese tipo de situaciones por lo que no midió sus palabras.

– ¡Sí, estas actuando como un imbécil!– aquella respuesta sonó casi como un grito –Más aun teniendo en cuenta que tu hiciste lo mismo, ¿O ya te olvidaste de la fiesta de Lydia?

Inmediatamente después de decir aquellas palabras el latino se arrepintió, sobretodo porque reconoció el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su amigo. Además sabía que Stiles dramático, en más de una ocasión le había tocado soportar una escena así. Pero esta vez era diferente, después de todo ya no eran niños.

–No es lo mismo.

– ¿En serio? ¿En serio Stiles? a mí me parece que sí.

El chico guardó silencio durante unos segundos, Scott tomó aquello como una señal de que la rabieta de su amigo había terminado por lo que se acercó un poco más.

–No es lo mismo – aquello sonó más como un susurro.

La voz de Stiles sonaba totalmente diferente, tenía un tono triste... como si algo se hubiera roto dentro del chico.

–Stiles, lo siento... no era mi intención... eres mi mejor amigo y te acepto...

–Malia y tu pueden salir en público cogidos de la mano – el chico le miraba desde cierto ángulo, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras que en sus ojos lagrimas empezaban a acumularse –sin... inconvenientes.

– ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es ser... así?

– Stiles...

– No sabes lo que es escuchar a tu padre fantasear con el futuro... en lo hermosa que será su nuera, o en cómo planeará tu despedida de soltero o cuanto le gustaría tener muchos nietos... Más aun cuando eres la única esperanza de la familia... ¿cómo se supone que le diga a mi papá que ese futuro con el que tanto fantasea nunca llegará?

–John es un hombre muy sabio, estoy seguro que no le importará.

– ¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?– dijo fijando la mirada en los ojos del latino, mientras que unas cuantas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas – solo he fallado en la única cosa que mi padre me ha pedido– la sonrisa que le dedicó a su amigo estaba de más.

Entonces Stiles no pudo seguir conteniendo sus emociones y estalló en lágrimas. Scott no dudó un segundo y con un par de rápidos pasos eliminó el espacio que había entre ellos abrazando fuertemente al chico, quien sollozaba en silencio.

El tiempo pareció haberse detenido dentro del lugar, mientras reconfortaba a su hermano no podía dejar de pensar en que la perspectiva del chico era un poco exagerada. Ser homosexual en la actualidad no era tan malo, si es verdad que aun existían ciertas personas que detestaban esta idea, la sociedad había evolucionado y ser gay no era una sentencia de muerte.

Incluso en el instituto habían personas de esta orientación, un jugador del equipo de Lacrosse llamado Danny era abiertamente homosexual y que él supiera nunca había tenido algún tipo de problema, obviamente había descartado la idea de decirle estas cosas a Stiles porque sabía que si la situación escalaba el chico podría sufrir un ataque de pánico y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad y solo cuando el llanto del castaño parecía haber acabado, Scott se atrevió a volver a hablar.

– No es que quiera reprocharte nada... ¿puedes decirme por qué golpeaste al imbécil de Raeken?– le dijo incorporándose.

Stiles le miro como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida.

– No me mires así, los dos sabemos que nadie se merecía una paliza más que él, pero sé que no eres violento... ¿qué te pasó?

– El superhéroe que vive en mí no pudo soportar una gran injusticia– tomó aquello como una buena señal, al parecer su ánimo había mejorado lo suficiente como para hacer bromas.

– Si te refieres a la horrible comida que nos sirven en la cafetería, déjame decirte que debiste abalanzarte sobre el director– una leve sonrisa se asomó en los labios del castaño al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

– Una relación abusiva es una gran injusticia.

Scott miró a Stiles como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, de verdad que el chico tenía una habilidad extraordinaria para irse por las ramas durante las conversaciones convencionales, pero no veía el punto de esa frase.

– Liam y Theo para ser exacto.

–Los vi juntos después del partido de Lacrosse pasado.

– ¿Y?– le respondió como si estuviera exagerando –que los hayas visto juntos no significa que tengan una relación.

Stiles cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, poco después soltó el aire lentamente por la nariz –los vi muy unidos– dijo moviendo las cejas de modo provocativo, esperando que su amigo entendiera que la última palabra era literal.

–Tú y yo hemos estado muy juntos pero eso no significa que tengamos algo.

El castaño no pudo más.

– ¿A sí? pues yo no recuerdo haber follado contigo– soltó en leve grito.

–Oh... ohh– El latino solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos de sobremanera y sonrojarse... tal vez por la vergüenza de su ingenuidad o por estar hablando de sexo.

–Pero eso no explica la paliza que le diste a Theo.

–Siempre supe que eras algo lento Scotty, pero te has superado– como respuesta el chico le dió un codazo en las costillas mientras ponía cara de ofendido.

–No has visto la pinta que tenía Liam?

– ¿Crees que ha sido Theo?– a Scott ese tipo de situaciones le traían malos recuerdos ya que la violencia había sido un factor clave en el divorcio de sus padres.

–Estoy casi seguro.

Luego de charlar un par de minutos con su amigo, los chicos habían acordado que debían hablar con Liam de urgencia, tratar de ayudar al chico y hacerle ver que por más que se encontrara embobado por el encanto de Theo la relación que tenían no era sana.

Y recurrirían al Sheriff si la situación lo requiriese.

Sin embargo los planes de los amigos fueron interrumpidos, cuando el entrenador Finstock entro de repente en la biblioteca lanzando gritos al castaño que hicieron que los presentes en el lugar salieran de sus mesas a observar el espectáculo.

****************************************************** 

Aquella mañana había decidido no ir al instituto para no estresarse, de no ser porque se aproximaba la fecha de la copa regional de Lacrosse aún se encontraría acostado en su cama.

Mientras conducía en dirección al instituto no podía dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Después de la emotiva y a la vez extraña conversación que había tenido con Peter lo que sucedió a continuación fue un poco más extraño.

Por primera vez desde que podía recordar su hermana había llevado a un pretendiente a casa. Es decir, seguramente que ella había tenido un par de relaciones a lo largo de los años, eso no lo dudaba, pero algo debía tener aquel chico si Laura había decidido que era lo suficientemente bueno como para llevarlo a cenar con su familia.

En un principio todo le pareció algo incómodo, pues al ser una persona introvertida no apreciaba la presencia de personas extrañas en su propia casa, sin embargo la incomodidad desapareció casi al instante al que vio el rostro del muchacho. El pretendiente de su hermana era un hombre apuesto y parecía estar en excepcional forma, no esperaría menos de Laura.

Pero el atractivo del chico no era lo que le llamaba la atención, por algún motivo el rostro del hombre le parecía conocido, como si hubieran tenido contacto en el pasado.

Sus dudas quedaron disipadas en cuanto Laura hizo las presentaciones necesarias.

Jordan Parrish era el nombre del joven, inicialmente el nombre no le sonó para nada al moreno, pero cuando Jordan le estrechó la mano también les explico a todos lo que Derek sospechaba.

Parrish era el ayudante del Sheriff y fue el quien se había encargado de interrogar a Derek luego del accidente del hijo del Sheriff. De hecho, según Jordan, aquella noche fue la primera vez que había visto a Laura.

Derek jamás diría en voz alta que eso de utilizar una tragedia como una oportunidad para ligar era de muy... muy mal gusto. Sin embargo y considerando su situación actual, él no era quien para juzgar las extrañas condiciones en las que podía surgir el amor.

"In hope, in love mankind works in mysterious ways" la letra de cierta canción resonaba convenientemente dentro de su cabeza.

Al ingresar en las inmediaciones del edificio saludó a un par de conocidos mientras seguía su camino hacia la oficina del entrenador. Todo marcharía de maravilla, de no ser porque el lugar se encontraba sumergido en un silencio poco usual.

A medida que avanzaba podía observar grupos de chicos aglomerados cuchicheando en los pasillos.

"Siempre supe que estaba loco" escucho que una muchacha le decía a su amiga rubia. "Todos sabíamos que era un poco rarito... ¿qué más se puede esperar de alguien así?" le decía un muchacho regordete a un grupo que se encontraba con él.

Para llegar a la oficina de Finstock era necesario atravesar los vestuarios, la persona que había diseñado el plano del lugar obviamente no era de gran ingenio. Al ingresar en los vestidores se encontró con un grupo de chicos que se encontraban alistándose para el entrenamiento, luego de saludarlos avanzó hacia la oficina del entrenador cuando Isaac se interpuso en su camino.

El chico le contó que Finstock no se encontraba en su oficina, sino en la dirección. Después procedió a contarle lo sucedido durante el almuerzo.

Derek no supo el por qué el rubio se tomaba aquella molestia, si bien eran buenos amigos Isaac no parecía el tipo de chico que andaba por los pasillos contando el último chisme del instituto. Pero cuando terminó el relato, el chico le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

–Tienes que controlar a tu chico.

Derek no contestó, solamente se limitó a ver el rostro de Isaac quien parecía divertido con la respuesta silenciosa del moreno.

–Y no, antes de que lo preguntes no es tan obvio– fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de perderse en dirección a los casilleros.


	13. -13-

Dos semanas de detención y un par de gritos por parte del entrenador (quien aún no superaba que un chico tan patético para sus estándares le hubiera hecho gritar como una nena al pisar su pie) habían sido el resultado de su repentino ataque de ira.

La reprimenda del director del lugar no había sido tan mala, ya que al tener un expediente limpio no era necesario una sanción mayor, sin embargo la típica advertencia diseñada para implantar miedo en las mentes débiles no se hizo esperar "si esto se repite no tendré más opción que expulsarlo sr Stilinski" aquella advertencia no era nada comparadas con las de su padre.

Y hablando del diablo, no hay que ser un genio para saber que al Sheriff no le había gustado nada ser interrumpido en su trabajo por el director del Instituto. Para suerte del castaño, debido al intenso trabajo de su padre este no había tenido tiempo para acudir al instituto a sentarse como un maniquí mientras el director junto con un grupo de profesores se encargaban de sermonearlo acerca de los peligros de la violencia entre adolescentes.

Al salir de la oficina del director Stiles decidió saltarse el resto de clases y regresar a casa, después de todo una buena siesta no le vendría mal. Al salir de las inmediaciones pudo visualizar en el estacionamiento un bien conocido Camaro negro, en ese momento las piernas parecieron fallarle al tiempo que una extraña sensación recorría todo su cuerpo, sintió como si se hubiera formado un agujero negro y aquella fuerza ajena estuviera vaciando su pecho.

Sin perder un segundo apretó el paso hacia la parada de autobuses, gracias a que había perdido su querido Jeep ahora se encontraba sujeto al mismo tormento que el resto de mortales... el transporte público. Afortunadamente el autobús no se hizo esperar y mientras el chico se encontraba viajando en dirección a su hogar no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la sonrisa de Derek y las hirientes palabras de Theo.

En cierto punto podía decir que aquellas palabras tendían mucho sentido, era obvio ya que durante años había compartido clases con el moreno y en ningún momento mostro ningún indicio de querer iniciar algún tipo de amistad ni con él ni con ninguno de sus amigos. Y ahora milagrosamente, después del bochorno vivido una noche, Derek aparece como el caballero de armadura brillante dispuesto a juntarse con su grupo y pasar tiempo con él.

Durante el largo recorrido su mirada divago hacia la ventana, mientras observaba las calles por las cuales se movía el automóvil miles de pensamientos rondaban su cabeza, los fantasmas del pasado se cernían sobre él, atormentándolo. Entonces su concentración fue interrumpida por una ligera vibración en su pantalón.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un par de mensajes sin leer, unos cuantos de Erica y uno de Kira, que parecían haber sido enviados alrededor de una hora antes. Sin embargo el mensaje que lo había sacado de su ensoñación le había sido enviados hacia unos segundos el autor del mismo? nada más ni nada menos que la misma persona que rondaba sus pensamientos en aquel momento y de la cual intentaba poner la mayor distancia posible, al menos por el momento.

Necesitaba despejar su mente.

Por ello ni siquiera abrió el mensaje, suficiente tenía con leer el nombre de Derek en la pantalla, posteriormente apago su móvil. Al llegar a casa luego de cerca de una hora más tarde fue recibido por el vacío que parecía ocupar cada rincón su morada. A pesar de los intentos de su padre, el Sheriff del pueblo no podía tomarse mucho tiempo libre debido al ajetreado ritmo de vida del pueblo.

No culpaba a John, después de todo debe ser angustiante tener que lidiar a diario con un sinnúmero de crímenes conociendo lo caprichosa que es la vida y que en cualquier momento tanto él como cualquier conocido podrían ser una víctima más. Por eso admiraba a su padre más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, porque su padre arriesgaba su vida a diario para mantenerle a salvo.

El día era un poco frio, lo que no era de extrañar ya que era entrado el otoño por lo que las temperaturas relativamente bajas (o tan bajas como pueden ser en California) y las lluvias esporádicas y los días cargados de penumbra eran el pan de cada día.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, el chico se preparó un sándwich y se plantó en el sillón de la sala a ver televisión. La programación era de lo más extraños que había podido ver en varios anos, programas donde personas desnudas debían sobrevivir varios días en la selva, series que exaltaban el embarazo juvenil y documentales donde "científicos" afirmaban que todas las interrogantes de la humanidad se podían responder con una sola palabra... aliens. Entre programas absurdos y aburridos Stiles fue cayendo poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un par de fuertes golpes en la puerta principal lo trajeron de regreso a al mundo real. Por un segundo considero quedarse postrado en el sillón y aparentar que no se encontraba en casa, pero la voz de Scott le hizo cambiar de opinión. Después de todo pasar una tarde con su mejor amigo no le vendría nada mal, así que con pasos lentos y pesados se encamino hacia la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró no solo con Scott, sino también con Kira, y aunque no lo hubiera querido, con Malia también quien parecía tratar de esconderse detrás el chico de rasgos latinos.

El grupo de chicos pareció limar asperezas, a pesar de que en un principio el ambiente se encontraba algo tenso, tanto el castaño como Malia y Scott entablaron conversaciones relativamente serias para tratar de aliviar la presión que la relación de los chicos había causado entre ellos. Finalmente la infame relación fue oficializada ante la mirada para nada sorprendida de los presentes. Para Kira era más que obvio lo que venía sucediendo así que solo les felicito sin ningún comentario de más.

Las pocas horas que restaban de la tarde transcurrieron de forma apacible, entre bromas y risas del grupo de amigos, según Scott, él se había convertido en una especie de héroe en ciertos círculos sociales ya que la actitud de Raeken había causado daño a más de uno. Entre ellos se encontraba Greenberg quien fue uno de los primeros en regar la noticia de la pelea exaltando el valor de Stiles como si se tratase de la pelea entre David y Goliat.

Ninguno pareció notar el sonido de un automóvil siendo aparcado fuera de la casa.

El Sheriff entro por la puerta principal para encontrarse con Stiles y sus amigos pasando el rato en la cocina, luego de saludar a los presentes, miró a Stiles y le indico con la mirada que necesitaban hablar.

Naturalmente el rostro de su padre denotaba molestia, aunque no se veía realmente cabreado, más bien lucia como una extraña mezcla entre enojo y decepción. El castaño trago lentamente mientras caminaba hacia la sala con una sonrisa en el rostro para tratar de apaciguar a su progenitor.

Ya se esperaba aquella actitud de su padre, aunque honestamente estaba preparando un monologo a modo de disculpa por lo ocurrido, prometiéndole que no volvería a pasar y que era absurdo tomar medidas radicales a pesar que él siempre había sido un buen chico. Después de todo, en caso de que su padre decidiese castigarle ¿con que tipo de castigo podría amenazarle su padre? prohibirle a sus amigos la visita había funcionado en el pasado... brevemente, quitarle el internet podría resultar contraproducente para el Sheriff ya que esa era la única manera en que su mente se distraía, de lo contrario este tendría que soportar a un hiperactivo Stiles corriendo por la comisaria echándole un ojo a cualquier caso activo y finalmente ya no podía utilizar el viejo truco de quitarle las llaves del Jeep... debido a que su amado Jeep ahora descansaba en algún deshuesadero.

Finalmente su padre fue más suave de lo que recordaba, quizá era el cansancio debido al estrés del trabajo o tal vez era por el simple hecho de que le consideraba un hombre lo suficientemente maduro como para actuar conociendo las repercusiones de sus acciones.

En fin, luego de una leve reprimenda John se le quedo viendo el rostro por unos segundos, cerciorándose de que su hijo no hubiera sido utilizado como saco de boxeo, trato de sonsacarle el motivo de la pelea sin ninguna pizca de sutileza. Mas el castaño le respondió que era un asunto privado. El mayor solo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y le dijo que esperaba que el otro tipo hubiera cosechado lo que sembró.

Después de todo el Sheriff conocía a su hijo y Stiles podía ser la el chico más desesperante del mundo pero el mayor sabía que su hijo no era una persona violenta y si había reaccionado de aquella manera debía haber sido como respuesta a una incitación bastante grave.

El castaño regreso con sus amigos mientras que el Sheriff se adentraba en el piso superior para tomar una larga ducha y finalmente descansar luego de aquel día de sucesos inesperados.

****************************************************** 

La noticia del altercado se había regado por todo el Instituto más rápido de lo que había imaginado, durante el entrenamiento todos hablaban de lo sucedido haciendo mofa de Theo por haberse dejado golpear por el debilucho de Stilinski. Finstock dirigía el evento con una actitud más pesada de lo normal, gritando a cada minuto.

Luego de que Isaac le hubiera contado lo sucedido, Derek le había enviado un mensaje al whatsapp del castaño al notar que se encontraba en línea. Pero inmediatamente después de haber recibido el mensaje el chico había cortado la conexión.

Derek había considerado seriamente ir a la casa del chico para aclarar la incómoda situación, sin embargo algo en su cabeza le decía que aquello era exagerar, además que era obvio que el chico necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde el incidente y Stiles parecía estar evitándolo, el chico ya no se sentaba con sus amigos lo cual había hecho que Isaac y Boyd soltaran varias indirectas, al parecer todos sabían de su situación. De cuando en cuando el moreno revisaba su celular esperando que el castaño se dignara a contestarle, o al menos a leer su mensaje ya que según la aplicación Stiles aún no lo hacía.

Como se acercaban una serie de juegos muy importantes para los Lobos de Beacon Hills, Finstock se había ensañado en entrenar prácticamente todos los días hasta llegar a la perfección. Naturalmente todos los miembros del equipo se encontraban en desacuerdo con la idea y según el moreno solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que alguien se hartase y botara la toalla por muy importante que fuera el titulo regional.

Al finalizar la práctica del equipo y luego de una larga ducha, Derek se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del instituto con dirección al estacionamiento cuando un rumor ahogado llamo su atención. No le tomo mucho descifrar el tono de aquel sonido, el triste sollozo resonaba entre las diferentes aulas que se encontraban a ambos lados del pasillo.

Pero al prestar más atención, el moreno logro dar con el lugar del cual parecía proceder el llanto. Cerca de la escalera que conducía al segundo piso se encontraba un pequeño armario donde generalmente se almacenaban los insumos de limpieza, el armario siempre estaba sin llave especialmente luego de que un gran número de estudiantes decidiera realizar el famoso reto de la canela... lo cual resulto en pasillos y casilleros completamente cubiertos de mugre.

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo un momento para pensar en sus acciones, normalmente no se entrometería en la vida de nadie ya que el mismo tenía un millón de asuntos sin resolver en su mente. Pero aquello parecía diferente, en el sentido de que el llanto le parecía extrañamente familiar, algo en aquella voz le resultaba conocido.

Derek nunca había soportado ver a las personas llorar, en un momento recordó los días cuando su familia aún estaba completa y las peleas entre Laura y su hermana menor, Cora de apenas 5 años eran el pan de cada día. A pesar de su corta edad Cora tenía un temperamento fuerte al igual que Laura y como consecuencia a menudo solían colisionar, aunque por parte de la mayor no eran más que "peleas amistosas" la menor siempre terminaba con una rabieta y en casos especiales un par de minutos de llanto.

Al moreno siempre le tocaba la tarea de alegrar a su hermanita, recordó la última vez que la vio con vida. La mañana del día en el que el incendio le arrebato su vida había encontrado a Cora llorando en el salón principal, al preguntarle la razón por el llanto la pequeña le había contado lo mucho que le gustaba dibujar y por eso había conversado con su mama para que la inscribiese en un curso de pintura. Sin embargo al consultarlo con su padre este le había dicho que aquello no iba a ser posible porque estaban pasando por un momento económicamente complicado.

La historia de la más pequeña Hale le había calado en su corazón, era cierto que su familia estaba pasando por un momento difícil, el mismo había tenido que renunciar al equipo de basquetbol en el que jugaba debido a que sus padres no podían afrontar los gastos. Entonces una luz se encendió en su mente. Le promedio a Cora que encontraría una solución y tan pronto como se despidió de la chica subió a su habitación.

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue buscar en su armario la alcancía que celosamente guardaba cerca de su ropa interior. El chico amaba el basquetbol y había pensado en que algún día un representante importante le vería durante un juego y con suerte lo consideraría lo suficientemente bueno como para llevarlo a las grandes ligas. Pero para ello necesitaba el entrenamiento y el equipo oportuno, el primero lo había recibido por casi un año antes de que la crisis golpease su mundo.

Durante el maravilloso ano en el que se introdujo en el mundo del deporte había investigado un poco y se había fijado la meta de comprarse un par de zapatos dignos de un jugador profesional. Obviamente con la mesada cada vez más escasa que recibía de niño le era imposible conseguir suficiente dinero como para comprar lo que deseaba. Pero esperaba que la cantidad ahorrada era lo suficiente como para alentar el talento de su hermanita.

Sin perder un solo segundo vacío el contenido de la alcancía y corrió donde su tío favorito para que lo llevara al centro comercial, tal vez no tuviera lo suficiente como para pagarle un curso de pintura a Cora pero con suerte podría regalarle algún kit que la alegrara.

Después de acosar a su tío Peter para que lo llevara al centro comercial por unos quince minutos el mayor había cedido ante su petición, por eso era su tío favorito. Al llegar a la tienda de manualidades el moreno se había tomado su tiempo considerando lo que iba a comprar. Cerca de media hora después, el muchacho salía del establecimiento con un juego de lápices de colores, marcadores del mismo estilo, un par de libros de colorear y lleno de alegría. No era mucho pero de seguro eso sería suficiente como para distraer a su hermanita.

El camino de regreso a casa nunca lo olvidaría, inicialmente vio un camión de bomberos pasando a toda velocidad, pero no le presto importancia. Un par de metros más adelante el sonido de ambulancias resonó por la carretera que conducía a casa mientras que a la distancia una espesa columna de humo negro se alzaba en el cielo.

Esta vez se revolvió en su asiento, de seguro todo ese ajetreo retrasaría su llegada a casa.

Pero nada lo prepararía para lo que iba a encontrar al llegar a su hogar. El camión de bomberos se encontraba en la entrada mientas que a ambos lados de revoloteaban paramédicos y oficiales de policía alrededor de los automóviles presentes. Detrás de aquel caos la casa que había dejado hacia unas horas se encontraba siendo engullida por enormes llamaradas que parecían envolver cada rincón.

Peter se congelo en su asiento mientras que él se libró como pudo del cinturón de seguridad y corrió hacia la entrada. Un hombre lo detuvo al poco tiempo, no pudo distinguir quien era, no le importaba solo quería saber dónde estaba su familia. Su desesperación aumentaba a medida que llamaba a gritos a sus pares, a Laura... a Cora.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron los brazos de un oficial que se cernían sobre él y le impedían adentrarse en el infierno que ardía a pocos metros.

Entonces un bombero salió de la entrada principal llevando en brazos un cuerpo lleno de hollín. El grito de Peter le hizo dase cuenta de que quien descansaba en los brazos del hombre era su hermana mayor, "aun los pueden rescatar" había pensado. Pero sus esperanzas se desmoronaron cuando una explosión hizo vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies al tiempo que el techo de la casa se desplomaba enterrando las posibilidades de volver a ver al resto de su familia.

De pronto sintió la cabeza pesada, mientras intentaba controlar el ligero temblor que se había instaurado en sus miembros. De haber sido otra persona hubiera salido corriendo del lugar sin importarle quien estuviera sufriendo, pero una parte de él le decía que hiciera lo posible por aliviar el dolor del desconocido.

Abrió la puerta del armario lentamente para encontrarse con la persona menos esperada, apoyado contra una estantería se encontraba Liam sollozando, al parecer era más silencioso de lo que había pensado porque el chico pareció no notar su presencia.

El moreno le llamo y el chico pareció alarmarse porqué pegó un brinco e intento limpiar sus lágrimas de forma exagerada, solo un tonto le hubiera creído que no le pasaba nada. Estaba a punto de decirle eso cuando se fijó en su rostro más detenidamente.

Como bien Hale no dijo nada pero le dedicó una de sus miradas al chico, este pareció entender el gesto del moreno y antes que dijera algo Liam empezó a decirle que no era nada, que había sido su culpa, que se había caído en la ducha y se había golpeado con el pote de shampoo.

Derek Deseo se preguntaba internamente que tan tonto Liam pensaba que él era porque obviamente aquello no era nada accidental, alguien había golpeado al chico y lo que es peor el chico le estaba defendiendo.

Liam solo negó con la cabeza a cada segundo mientras que buscaba la forma de salir corriendo del lugar, pero cuando intentó huir el moreno le bloqueó la salida rozando sus brazos con el cuerpo del muchacho quien rehuyó del contacto y soltó un gemido de dolor. Aquello era suficiente, Derek no iba a dejar que su amigo fuera utilizado como saco de boxeo por nadie, por lo que se adentró en el armario, cerró la puerta y le dijo a Los que la única manera de salir del lugar era que le contara la verdad.

La explicación tardó pero finalmente llegó, Liam fue honesto con Derek y le contó lo que había pasado hacia unos días. De más está decir que al moreno no le agradaba para nada la idea de que Liam tuviera algo con una persona como Theo y se lo habría reprochado de no ser porque el chico no dejaba de llorar mientras le explicaba que no tenía a donde ir. No podía darse el lujo de ir a la policía porque de seguro su padre lo mataría y no quería incomodar a sus amigos, más que nada porque tendría que hablar de su relación con Theo y no quería que le reprocharon sus decisiones o peor aún, que le tengan lástima.

El estómago del moreno se revolvió, no entendía como aun podía existir gente como el padre de Liam. Sin desaprovechar el tiempo Derek le abrazó y le consigo diciéndole que no se preocupe, que podía quedarse en su casa el tiempo que necesitará.

Luego se ocuparía de hacerle abrir los ojos con lo que a Theo respecta.


	14. -14-

Dos semanas de detención y un par de gritos por parte del entrenador (quien aún no superaba que un chico tan patético para sus estándares le hubiera hecho gritar como una nena al pisar su pie) habían sido el resultado de su repentino ataque de ira.

La reprimenda del director del lugar no había sido tan mala, ya que al tener un expediente limpio no era necesario una sanción mayor, sin embargo la típica advertencia diseñada para implantar miedo en las mentes débiles no se hizo esperar "si esto se repite no tendré más opción que expulsarlo sr Stilinski" aquella advertencia no era nada comparadas con las de su padre.

Y hablando del diablo, no hay que ser un genio para saber que al Sheriff no le había gustado nada ser interrumpido en su trabajo por el director del Instituto. Para suerte del castaño, debido al intenso trabajo de su padre este no había tenido tiempo para acudir al instituto a sentarse como un maniquí mientras el director junto con un grupo de profesores se encargaban de sermonearlo acerca de los peligros de la violencia entre adolescentes.

Al salir de la oficina del director Stiles decidió saltarse el resto de clases y regresar a casa, después de todo una buena siesta no le vendría mal. Al salir de las inmediaciones pudo visualizar en el estacionamiento un bien conocido Camaro negro, en ese momento las piernas parecieron fallarle al tiempo que una extraña sensación recorría todo su cuerpo, sintió como si se hubiera formado un agujero negro y aquella fuerza ajena estuviera vaciando su pecho.

Sin perder un segundo apretó el paso hacia la parada de autobuses, gracias a que había perdido su querido Jeep ahora se encontraba sujeto al mismo tormento que el resto de mortales... el transporte público. Afortunadamente el autobús no se hizo esperar y mientras el chico se encontraba viajando en dirección a su hogar no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la sonrisa de Derek y las hirientes palabras de Theo.

En cierto punto podía decir que aquellas palabras tendían mucho sentido, era obvio ya que durante años había compartido clases con el moreno y en ningún momento mostro ningún indicio de querer iniciar algún tipo de amistad ni con él ni con ninguno de sus amigos. Y ahora milagrosamente, después del bochorno vivido una noche, Derek aparece como el caballero de armadura brillante dispuesto a juntarse con su grupo y pasar tiempo con él.

Durante el largo recorrido su mirada divago hacia la ventana, mientras observaba las calles por las cuales se movía el automóvil miles de pensamientos rondaban su cabeza, los fantasmas del pasado se cernían sobre él, atormentándolo. Entonces su concentración fue interrumpida por una ligera vibración en su pantalón.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un par de mensajes sin leer, unos cuantos de Erica y uno de Kira, que parecían haber sido enviados alrededor de una hora antes. Sin embargo el mensaje que lo había sacado de su ensoñación le había sido enviados hacia unos segundos el autor del mismo? nada más ni nada menos que la misma persona que rondaba sus pensamientos en aquel momento y de la cual intentaba poner la mayor distancia posible, al menos por el momento.

Necesitaba despejar su mente.

Por ello ni siquiera abrió el mensaje, suficiente tenía con leer el nombre de Derek en la pantalla, posteriormente apago su móvil. Al llegar a casa luego de cerca de una hora más tarde fue recibido por el vacío que parecía ocupar cada rincón su morada. A pesar de los intentos de su padre, el Sheriff del pueblo no podía tomarse mucho tiempo libre debido al ajetreado ritmo de vida del pueblo.

No culpaba a John, después de todo debe ser angustiante tener que lidiar a diario con un sinnúmero de crímenes conociendo lo caprichosa que es la vida y que en cualquier momento tanto él como cualquier conocido podrían ser una víctima más. Por eso admiraba a su padre más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, porque su padre arriesgaba su vida a diario para mantenerle a salvo.

El día era un poco frio, lo que no era de extrañar ya que era entrado el otoño por lo que las temperaturas relativamente bajas (o tan bajas como pueden ser en California) y las lluvias esporádicas y los días cargados de penumbra eran el pan de cada día.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, el chico se preparó un sándwich y se plantó en el sillón de la sala a ver televisión. La programación era de lo más extraños que había podido ver en varios anos, programas donde personas desnudas debían sobrevivir varios días en la selva, series que exaltaban el embarazo juvenil y documentales donde "científicos" afirmaban que todas las interrogantes de la humanidad se podían responder con una sola palabra... aliens. Entre programas absurdos y aburridos Stiles fue cayendo poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un par de fuertes golpes en la puerta principal lo trajeron de regreso a al mundo real. Por un segundo considero quedarse postrado en el sillón y aparentar que no se encontraba en casa, pero la voz de Scott le hizo cambiar de opinión. Después de todo pasar una tarde con su mejor amigo no le vendría nada mal, así que con pasos lentos y pesados se encamino hacia la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró no solo con Scott, sino también con Kira, y aunque no lo hubiera querido, con Malia también quien parecía tratar de esconderse detrás el chico de rasgos latinos.

El grupo de chicos pareció limar asperezas, a pesar de que en un principio el ambiente se encontraba algo tenso, tanto el castaño como Malia y Scott entablaron conversaciones relativamente serias para tratar de aliviar la presión que la relación de los chicos había causado entre ellos. Finalmente la infame relación fue oficializada ante la mirada para nada sorprendida de los presentes. Para Kira era más que obvio lo que venía sucediendo así que solo les felicito sin ningún comentario de más.

Las pocas horas que restaban de la tarde transcurrieron de forma apacible, entre bromas y risas del grupo de amigos, según Scott, él se había convertido en una especie de héroe en ciertos círculos sociales ya que la actitud de Raeken había causado daño a más de uno. Entre ellos se encontraba Greenberg quien fue uno de los primeros en regar la noticia de la pelea exaltando el valor de Stiles como si se tratase de la pelea entre David y Goliat.

Ninguno pareció notar el sonido de un automóvil siendo aparcado fuera de la casa.

El Sheriff entro por la puerta principal para encontrarse con Stiles y sus amigos pasando el rato en la cocina, luego de saludar a los presentes, miró a Stiles y le indico con la mirada que necesitaban hablar.

Naturalmente el rostro de su padre denotaba molestia, aunque no se veía realmente cabreado, más bien lucia como una extraña mezcla entre enojo y decepción. El castaño trago lentamente mientras caminaba hacia la sala con una sonrisa en el rostro para tratar de apaciguar a su progenitor.

Ya se esperaba aquella actitud de su padre, aunque honestamente estaba preparando un monologo a modo de disculpa por lo ocurrido, prometiéndole que no volvería a pasar y que era absurdo tomar medidas radicales a pesar que él siempre había sido un buen chico. Después de todo, en caso de que su padre decidiese castigarle ¿con que tipo de castigo podría amenazarle su padre? prohibirle a sus amigos la visita había funcionado en el pasado... brevemente, quitarle el internet podría resultar contraproducente para el Sheriff ya que esa era la única manera en que su mente se distraía, de lo contrario este tendría que soportar a un hiperactivo Stiles corriendo por la comisaria echándole un ojo a cualquier caso activo y finalmente ya no podía utilizar el viejo truco de quitarle las llaves del Jeep... debido a que su amado Jeep ahora descansaba en algún deshuesadero.

Finalmente su padre fue más suave de lo que recordaba, quizá era el cansancio debido al estrés del trabajo o tal vez era por el simple hecho de que le consideraba un hombre lo suficientemente maduro como para actuar conociendo las repercusiones de sus acciones.

En fin, luego de una leve reprimenda John se le quedo viendo el rostro por unos segundos, cerciorándose de que su hijo no hubiera sido utilizado como saco de boxeo, trato de sonsacarle el motivo de la pelea sin ninguna pizca de sutileza. Mas el castaño le respondió que era un asunto privado. El mayor solo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y le dijo que esperaba que el otro tipo hubiera cosechado lo que sembró.

Después de todo el Sheriff conocía a su hijo y Stiles podía ser la el chico más desesperante del mundo pero el mayor sabía que su hijo no era una persona violenta y si había reaccionado de aquella manera debía haber sido como respuesta a una incitación bastante grave.

El castaño regreso con sus amigos mientras que el Sheriff se adentraba en el piso superior para tomar una larga ducha y finalmente descansar luego de aquel día de sucesos inesperados.

****************************************************** 

La noticia del altercado se había regado por todo el Instituto más rápido de lo que había imaginado, durante el entrenamiento todos hablaban de lo sucedido haciendo mofa de Theo por haberse dejado golpear por el debilucho de Stilinski. Finstock dirigía el evento con una actitud más pesada de lo normal, gritando a cada minuto.

Luego de que Isaac le hubiera contado lo sucedido, Derek le había enviado un mensaje al whatsapp del castaño al notar que se encontraba en línea. Pero inmediatamente después de haber recibido el mensaje el chico había cortado la conexión.

Derek había considerado seriamente ir a la casa del chico para aclarar la incómoda situación, sin embargo algo en su cabeza le decía que aquello era exagerar, además que era obvio que el chico necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde el incidente y Stiles parecía estar evitándolo, el chico ya no se sentaba con sus amigos lo cual había hecho que Isaac y Boyd soltaran varias indirectas, al parecer todos sabían de su situación. De cuando en cuando el moreno revisaba su celular esperando que el castaño se dignara a contestarle, o al menos a leer su mensaje ya que según la aplicación Stiles aún no lo hacía.

Como se acercaban una serie de juegos muy importantes para los Lobos de Beacon Hills, Finstock se había ensañado en entrenar prácticamente todos los días hasta llegar a la perfección. Naturalmente todos los miembros del equipo se encontraban en desacuerdo con la idea y según el moreno solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que alguien se hartase y botara la toalla por muy importante que fuera el titulo regional.

Al finalizar la práctica del equipo y luego de una larga ducha, Derek se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del instituto con dirección al estacionamiento cuando un rumor ahogado llamo su atención. No le tomo mucho descifrar el tono de aquel sonido, el triste sollozo resonaba entre las diferentes aulas que se encontraban a ambos lados del pasillo.

Pero al prestar más atención, el moreno logro dar con el lugar del cual parecía proceder el llanto. Cerca de la escalera que conducía al segundo piso se encontraba un pequeño armario donde generalmente se almacenaban los insumos de limpieza, el armario siempre estaba sin llave especialmente luego de que un gran número de estudiantes decidiera realizar el famoso reto de la canela... lo cual resulto en pasillos y casilleros completamente cubiertos de mugre.

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo un momento para pensar en sus acciones, normalmente no se entrometería en la vida de nadie ya que el mismo tenía un millón de asuntos sin resolver en su mente. Pero aquello parecía diferente, en el sentido de que el llanto le parecía extrañamente familiar, algo en aquella voz le resultaba conocido.

Derek nunca había soportado ver a las personas llorar, en un momento recordó los días cuando su familia aún estaba completa y las peleas entre Laura y su hermana menor, Cora de apenas 5 años eran el pan de cada día. A pesar de su corta edad Cora tenía un temperamento fuerte al igual que Laura y como consecuencia a menudo solían colisionar, aunque por parte de la mayor no eran más que "peleas amistosas" la menor siempre terminaba con una rabieta y en casos especiales un par de minutos de llanto.

Al moreno siempre le tocaba la tarea de alegrar a su hermanita, recordó la última vez que la vio con vida. La mañana del día en el que el incendio le arrebato su vida había encontrado a Cora llorando en el salón principal, al preguntarle la razón por el llanto la pequeña le había contado lo mucho que le gustaba dibujar y por eso había conversado con su mama para que la inscribiese en un curso de pintura. Sin embargo al consultarlo con su padre este le había dicho que aquello no iba a ser posible porque estaban pasando por un momento económicamente complicado.

La historia de la más pequeña Hale le había calado en su corazón, era cierto que su familia estaba pasando por un momento difícil, el mismo había tenido que renunciar al equipo de basquetbol en el que jugaba debido a que sus padres no podían afrontar los gastos. Entonces una luz se encendió en su mente. Le promedio a Cora que encontraría una solución y tan pronto como se despidió de la chica subió a su habitación.

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue buscar en su armario la alcancía que celosamente guardaba cerca de su ropa interior. El chico amaba el basquetbol y había pensado en que algún día un representante importante le vería durante un juego y con suerte lo consideraría lo suficientemente bueno como para llevarlo a las grandes ligas. Pero para ello necesitaba el entrenamiento y el equipo oportuno, el primero lo había recibido por casi un año antes de que la crisis golpease su mundo.

Durante el maravilloso ano en el que se introdujo en el mundo del deporte había investigado un poco y se había fijado la meta de comprarse un par de zapatos dignos de un jugador profesional. Obviamente con la mesada cada vez más escasa que recibía de niño le era imposible conseguir suficiente dinero como para comprar lo que deseaba. Pero esperaba que la cantidad ahorrada era lo suficiente como para alentar el talento de su hermanita.

Sin perder un solo segundo vacío el contenido de la alcancía y corrió donde su tío favorito para que lo llevara al centro comercial, tal vez no tuviera lo suficiente como para pagarle un curso de pintura a Cora pero con suerte podría regalarle algún kit que la alegrara.

Después de acosar a su tío Peter para que lo llevara al centro comercial por unos quince minutos el mayor había cedido ante su petición, por eso era su tío favorito. Al llegar a la tienda de manualidades el moreno se había tomado su tiempo considerando lo que iba a comprar. Cerca de media hora después, el muchacho salía del establecimiento con un juego de lápices de colores, marcadores del mismo estilo, un par de libros de colorear y lleno de alegría. No era mucho pero de seguro eso sería suficiente como para distraer a su hermanita.

El camino de regreso a casa nunca lo olvidaría, inicialmente vio un camión de bomberos pasando a toda velocidad, pero no le presto importancia. Un par de metros más adelante el sonido de ambulancias resonó por la carretera que conducía a casa mientras que a la distancia una espesa columna de humo negro se alzaba en el cielo.

Esta vez se revolvió en su asiento, de seguro todo ese ajetreo retrasaría su llegada a casa.

Pero nada lo prepararía para lo que iba a encontrar al llegar a su hogar. El camión de bomberos se encontraba en la entrada mientas que a ambos lados de revoloteaban paramédicos y oficiales de policía alrededor de los automóviles presentes. Detrás de aquel caos la casa que había dejado hacia unas horas se encontraba siendo engullida por enormes llamaradas que parecían envolver cada rincón.

Peter se congelo en su asiento mientras que él se libró como pudo del cinturón de seguridad y corrió hacia la entrada. Un hombre lo detuvo al poco tiempo, no pudo distinguir quien era, no le importaba solo quería saber dónde estaba su familia. Su desesperación aumentaba a medida que llamaba a gritos a sus pares, a Laura... a Cora.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron los brazos de un oficial que se cernían sobre él y le impedían adentrarse en el infierno que ardía a pocos metros.

Entonces un bombero salió de la entrada principal llevando en brazos un cuerpo lleno de hollín. El grito de Peter le hizo dase cuenta de que quien descansaba en los brazos del hombre era su hermana mayor, "aun los pueden rescatar" había pensado. Pero sus esperanzas se desmoronaron cuando una explosión hizo vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies al tiempo que el techo de la casa se desplomaba enterrando las posibilidades de volver a ver al resto de su familia.

De pronto sintió la cabeza pesada, mientras intentaba controlar el ligero temblor que se había instaurado en sus miembros. De haber sido otra persona hubiera salido corriendo del lugar sin importarle quien estuviera sufriendo, pero una parte de él le decía que hiciera lo posible por aliviar el dolor del desconocido.

Abrió la puerta del armario lentamente para encontrarse con la persona menos esperada, apoyado contra una estantería se encontraba Liam sollozando, al parecer era más silencioso de lo que había pensado porque el chico pareció no notar su presencia.

El moreno le llamo y el chico pareció alarmarse porqué pegó un brinco e intento limpiar sus lágrimas de forma exagerada, solo un tonto le hubiera creído que no le pasaba nada. Estaba a punto de decirle eso cuando se fijó en su rostro más detenidamente.

Como bien Hale no dijo nada pero le dedicó una de sus miradas al chico, este pareció entender el gesto del moreno y antes que dijera algo Liam empezó a decirle que no era nada, que había sido su culpa, que se había caído en la ducha y se había golpeado con el pote de shampoo.

Derek Deseo se preguntaba internamente que tan tonto Liam pensaba que él era porque obviamente aquello no era nada accidental, alguien había golpeado al chico y lo que es peor el chico le estaba defendiendo.

Liam solo negó con la cabeza a cada segundo mientras que buscaba la forma de salir corriendo del lugar, pero cuando intentó huir el moreno le bloqueó la salida rozando sus brazos con el cuerpo del muchacho quien rehuyó del contacto y soltó un gemido de dolor. Aquello era suficiente, Derek no iba a dejar que su amigo fuera utilizado como saco de boxeo por nadie, por lo que se adentró en el armario, cerró la puerta y le dijo a Los que la única manera de salir del lugar era que le contara la verdad.

La explicación tardó pero finalmente llegó, Liam fue honesto con Derek y le contó lo que había pasado hacia unos días. De más está decir que al moreno no le agradaba para nada la idea de que Liam tuviera algo con una persona como Theo y se lo habría reprochado de no ser porque el chico no dejaba de llorar mientras le explicaba que no tenía a donde ir. No podía darse el lujo de ir a la policía porque de seguro su padre lo mataría y no quería incomodar a sus amigos, más que nada porque tendría que hablar de su relación con Theo y no quería que le reprocharon sus decisiones o peor aún, que le tengan lástima.

El estómago del moreno se revolvió, no entendía como aun podía existir gente como el padre de Liam. Sin desaprovechar el tiempo Derek le abrazó y le consigo diciéndole que no se preocupe, que podía quedarse en su casa el tiempo que necesitará.

Luego se ocuparía de hacerle abrir los ojos con lo que a Theo respecta.


	15. -15-

El camino a casa fue más silencioso de lo que se había imaginado, pero teniendo en cuenta el estado del chico no era de sorprenderse.

Al llegar a casa el salón principal parecía estar vacío, de no ser porque un par de minutos después de ingresar en el lugar Peter apareció de improvisto, como si se hubiera estado ocultando en algún rincón oscuro de la sala esperando el momento ideal para salir a la luz...muy "creepy" a decir verdad.

Y como todo un adulto responsable que era, el moreno decidió no prestarle atención. Luego de saludarlo le dijo que estarían en su habitación. Y todo habría terminado ahí, pero estamos hablando de Peter.

El mayor corrió hasta interponerse entre los chicos y las escaleras.

– ¿Así que él es el chico del que siempre hablas?

Liam obviamente no entendía la situación por lo que se congeló en su sitio para luego negar levemente con la cabeza.

–Vaya sobrinito– el hombre avanzaba lentamente hacia Liam –quien lo diría pero tienes buen gusto.

–Aunque no es tan delgaducho como decías– dijo al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del chico- quizás comparado contigo no será nada, pero está en forma.

Aparentemente el mayor debía estar teniendo alguna crisis existencial y como consecuencia ahora aparentaba estar sinceramente interesado en su sobrino, pero una vez más... estamos hablando de Peter...

Derek se encontraba muy tenso porque en cualquier momento a su tío podía escapársele el nombre del castaño y honestamente no tenía la intención de que nadie supiera de su predicamento, nadie a parte de todos sus amigos claro. Pero debido a que no quería parecer un neandertal frente a Liam, se limitaba a matar con la mirada al mayor mientras hacía una nota mental de hablar más tarde con el hombre.

–Aunque– Peter se plantó en frente del chico mientras que se acercaba a su rostro... tal vez demasiado – ¿no dijiste que tenia ojos color miel?

Peter seguía demasiado cerca de Liam, pero ahora sostenía el rostro del chico con una mano mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Derek tuvo suficiente del anómalo comportamiento de su tío. Con un estridente carraspeo le dio a entender al hombre que se separara del chico.

–Peter el es Liam– dijo señalando al chico que parecía un cachorrito acorralado.

–Liam este es mi queridÍsimo–dijo aquellas palabras con mucha tensión en la quijada– tío Peter.

El mayor pegó un respingo y les dedicó una risa nerviosa a ambos, luego miró al moreno como tratando de disculparse.

–Oh... perdón Liam, te estaba confundiendo con alguien más.

Antes que Derek pudiera decir algo, el mayor continuó con la verborrea.

–Por un segundo pensé que porfin tendrías lo huevos para traer al tal Stiles– al terminar la sonrisa de Peter se extendía de oreja a oreja.

Pero aquella sonrisa duró un par de segundos antes que un cojin volase a través de la habitación para estrellarse contra el rostro del hombre.

\- ¡Estaremos en mi habitación!

Y sin más el moreno prácticamente arrastró a Liam escaleras arriba mientras escuchaba la risa de su tío de fondo.

Al llegar a su habitación, Derek se disculpó con el chico por la actitud de su tío y ya que era más que obvio que este había soltado la bomba sin ningún miramiento, el moreno aprovechó y le explico la situación, procurando que Liam guardara el secreto.

****************************************************** 

La clase de historia siempre le había parecido aburrida y con mucha razón. Al fin y al cabo era muy poco probable, casi imposible, que saber en qué año Florida fue cedida al Reino Unido por España le ayudaría a conseguir trabajo a futuro.

Sus párpados parecían hacerse más pesados a medida que avanzaban los minutos mientras que la profesora continuaba con la explicación de cómo Florida se convirtió en un estado más del país.

Casi había cumplido la totalidad de las dos semanas de detenciones que debía cumplir, un par de días más y se libraría de aquella estupidez. Entre las dichosas detenciones y las reuniones del comité que organizaba el baile de final de curso a penas tenía tiempo suficiente para volver a casa y terminar sus deberes, pero aparte de ese detalle nada inusual le había ocurrido.

Desde hacía tiempo no había vuelto a ver ni a Liam y qué decir de Derek.

Al terminar la clase de historia, el chico se reunió con sus amigos y les convenció de salir aquella tarde al cine, como en los viejos tiempos. Stiles parecía muy emocionado ya que hacía que hacía unos días se había estrenado la última entrega de Star Wars y siendo el nerd que era le hacía mucha ilusión ir a verla con los frikis.

Y fue así como cuatro horas más tarde el castaño acababa de llegar al centro comercial de la ciudad. El lugar no era de lo mejor, no era un lugar precisamente nuevo y eso se daba a notar especialmente en las escaleras eléctricas, las cuela habían pasado por mucho su fecha de jubilación y ahora apenas funcionaban, si tenías suerte podías encontrarlas funcionando un día al año y eso sin hablar de los elevadores, que eran prácticamente una trampa esperando a incrédulos que se montaran en ella para atascarse a medio camino. Esto no le emocionaba precisamente ya que había tenido que caminar un par de cuadras porque el bendito autobús no tenía una parada en el centro comercial y por si fuera poco de seguro le tocaría subir las escaleras por su cuenta.... ¡genial!

Lo primero que hizo al subir a la primera planta del centro comercial fue dirigirse al cine y buscar entre las carteleras el horario de la próxima función. De seguro Kira estaría en el cine, puntual como siempre así que tendría un poco de compañía mientras esperaba al impuntual de Scott. El latino podía ser su hermano y todo, pero al César lo que es de César y el chico no era la personas más puntual del mundo.

Como faltaban más de dos horas para la próxima función y ante el gruñido de su estómago el chico decidió ir por algo de comer. Mientras decidía en qué local de comida rápida comer le llegó un mensaje de Kira disculpándose por no poder ir ya que sus padres la habían prácticamente obligado a visitar a su abuela Satomi sin darle opción a escapar. Le dolió un poco en el ego más que nada porque algo le decía que era solo una excusa de la chica porque no le gustaba Star Wars.

Con una mueca de disgusto guardo el celular en su pantalón. Por si fuera poco en el local donde había decidido comer había demasiada gente haciendo cola, al fin y al cabo no le molestaba tanto ya que así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: mataba el tiempo libre que tenía y... ¿esperaba? para almorzar. A medio camino se dio cuenta que tal vez no había pensado bien las cosas pero ya se encontraba a mitad del camino por lo que decidió no salirse de la cola.

Una hamburguesa con doble carne y tocino con papas fritas extra grandes constituyeron el almuerzo del castaño, quien devoró cada pedazo del grasoso menú. Obviamente no le diría a su padre ya que sonaría hipócrita decirle al hombre que prácticamente mantenía a base de ensaladas que había consumido un ataque cardíaco en menos de veinte minutos.

El patio de comidas del centro comercial tenía un gran ventanal que daba a una sección del bosque que rodeaba al pueblo, Stiles se quedó unos minutos observando como el cielo se oscurecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Su móvil volvió a vibrar, esta vez era una llamada de Scott.

–Scotty, déjame adivinar... estás a cinco minutos del centro comercial? te recuerdo que la última vez que dijiste eso tardaste una hora en aparecer.

–Bro– la voz del chico sonaba llena de preocupación– de verdad lo siento... pero...

–No puedes venir– completó el castaño para quien esas situaciones no eran extrañas.

–Si... quiero decir no... osea si que no puedo ir.

Stiles solo respondió con un seco "ok" y sin darle tiempo al chico de decir una palabra más dio por terminada la llamada.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría, de acuerdo aceptaba que no era precisamente un planeador de eventos y en más de una ocasión las salidas organizadas por el chico habían terminado en su habitación con sus amigos peleando por un control de consola. pero en el fondo solo quería pasar un par de horas con su grupito y liberar la tensión de los últimos días.

El chico recostó su torso en la mesa sin importarle la mirada del resto de gente que se encontraba en el lugar, totalmente ajeno a la mirada de una pareja compuesta por una pelirroja que se encontraba arrastrando a cierto chico de penetrantes ojos verdes por el piso en busca de un bocadillo sin gluten, sin azúcar, orgánico, kosher... y en pocas palabras carlismo y sin sabor.

Con toda la pesadez del mundo, podía jurar que su cuerpo se había convertido en una estatua de hierro sólido, Stiles se levantó de su lugar y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera sin prestar atención al camino. Entonces chocó con alguien, inicialmente no le presto atención y sin levantar la mirada pronunció un "disculpe" casi inaudible.

Pero entonces unas fuertes manos se cerraron en torno a sus hombros.

– ¿Stiles?

Aquella voz... había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había escuchado, pero aquel tono lo tenía grabado en la memoria. No estaba listo para encontrarse con Derek Hale y menos aún de aquella forma tan accidentada.

El castaño se zafo del agarre del moreno y empezó a caminar a paso apresurado ignorando la llamada del último.

– ¿Sabes que puedo hacer esto toda la noche verdad?

Stiles paro un segundo considerando sus opciones, mirando al rededor de su situación actual solo se encontraban varias boutiques y tiendas varias. Con resignación miro al moreno quien lucía una expresión triunfante en el rostro, como si hubiera ganado el Super Bowl.

Con la mirada fija en el otro y sin dar un sonido de alerta, el castaño salió corriendo hacia una tienda que conocía muy bien, ya que era ahí donde compraba sus atuendos, por lo que sabía que al otro extremo del local se encontraba una salida que daba a los ascensores. No era el mejor plan, pero con suerte perdería a Derek en el camino y podría bajar las escaleras de emergencias.

Correr fue fácil, lo difícil fue esquivar la montaña de escaparates y maniquíes que adornaban el interior de local. Ignorando los gritos del guardia de seguridad y varios empleados del lugar el chico se abrió paso hasta el extremo sur.

Al llegar a la salida su respiración era acelerada, sentía las piernas como si fuesen un par de flotadores que en cualquier momento cederían ante el peso de su torso y el pecho le dolía producto del excesivo esfuerzo de sus pulmones por acaparar el oxígeno necesario para llevarlo a la seguridad.

Si salía vivo de esta, definitivamente empezaría a trotar por las mañanas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y debido al cansancio se dirigió hacia los ascensores, Stiles pegó la espalda a la pared del cubículo y cerró los ojos esperando que la puerta se cerrara, confiado en haber perdido a Hale.

Pero la puerta no se cerró y al abrir los ojos era demasiado tarde, el ojiverde se encontraba dentro del ascensor bloqueando la salida. Y aunque hubiera logrado esquivarlo, la puerta se cerró como en cámara lenta, atrapándolo dentro de una jaula de acero con la persona que había trabajado tanto en evitar y que acechaba sus sueños cada noche.

Derek se dedicó a mirarle con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban con una ceja alzada, como si tratara de decirle algo.

– ¿También me vas a ignorar en persona?

El castaño no se digno en responder aquella pregunta, sólo elevó la mirada al techo esperando que el viaje durase lo menos posible.

–Tu te lo buscaste– dijo con sorna el moreno mientras se daba la vuelta y apretaba un botón del panel.

El ascensor se detuvo.

Stiles creía que iba a explotar, sentía una vena en si sien palpitar a toda velocidad.

– ¡Que haces bruto!

– ¿Cual es tu maldito problema Hale?– le gritó envalentonado.

–Tú

Eso le cogió de sorpresa, definitivamente no se lo esperaba por lo que solo pudo quedarse inmóvil cual estatua.

–Tú eres mi problema– dijo en un tono suave que no combinaba con el exterior rudo del chico–porque desde hace tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

–Q...¿Qué?

–Stiles, se que no nos conocimos en las mejores condiciones, se que hemos compartido poco tiempo juntos... pero me agradas, mucho.

–Y me gustaría conocerte mejor– le dijo cuando estaba prácticamente sobre el chico–y no sabes cuanto me duele que me ignores cada día.

Stiles trató de retroceder pero el apretado espacio le hizo imposible moverse más de dos cm sin chocar contra el frío acero que recubría cada lado del cubículo.

El castaño parecía haber muerto en algún punto durante la carrera hacia el elevador, si... eso debía ser. Porque las posibilidades de que Hale estuviera en primer lugar diciendo más de una palabra era algo digno de aplaudir y si a eso se le sumaba que estaba expresando algún tipo de afecto hacia él... era como un sueño.

La ensoñación le duró poco, el reducido espacio sumado a la cercanía de la mole de músculos que era el cuerpo del moreno le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Realidad que no era muy alentadora dadas las circunstancias.

–Derek– articuló Stiles tratando de mantener la calma–¿po... podemos hablar de esto luego?

–Ahora me parece un buen momento.

–Derek– su respiración empezó a tomar un ritmo errático– por favor.

–¿Me lo prometes?– pregunto divertido el moreno.

–¡Si! pero por favor sácame de aquí.

Derek le respondió mostrando, por segunda vez desde que le conocía, esa distintiva sonrisa con aquella fila de dientes que le daban apariencia de conejo. El chico se alejo un poco del castaño y se volteo para presionar una vez más un botón en el panel, pero nada ocurrió.

El moreno intentó un par de veces más, obteniendo el mismo resultado, nada.

Estaban atrapados.

–Ehh... parece, parece que tenemos tiempo para hablar– la expresión corporal del chico imitaba la de una persona relajada, pero su rostro demostraba preocupación.

-Ohh no no nonononono no.

El castaño avanzó hacia el panel y presiono con furia el botón de emergencia una y otra vez, sin resultado. Cuando aquello fracasó, el chico empezó a tocar cada botón restante.

–¡Viste lo que has hecho!

–Ohh por Dios.

Y aquello fue más que suficiente para desencadenar el pánico dentro de Stiles.

De repente se encontraba gritando a todo pulmón, pidiendo ayuda, suplicando que lo sacaran de ese reducido espacio mientras que sus manos se movían sin control en el aire, golpeando el pecho de Derek, las paredes del ascensor y a sí mismo.

–¡Auxilio!– la voz de Stiles denotaba desesperación.

Derek se había quedado quieto en el lugar donde se encontraba, sin saber qué hacer. Trató de acercarse al chico pero un agudísimo grito y un par de golpes en el pecho le hicieron retroceder. Como respuesta se acercó al castaño y agarró sus manos para evitar que se hiciera daño.

El castaño se encontraba más pálido de costumbre, centraba todas sus fuerzas en gritar y Derek temía que se desmayase, por lo que empezó a considerar como calmar al chico.

–¡Sáquenme de aquí! Yo... y...

El chico pareció quedarse sin palabras y Derek agradeció aquello, pero al verlo de cerca se dio cuenta que era peor de lo que pensaba. El castaño no se había callado por falta de fuerzas, sino porque su respiración era demasiado irregular para permitirle continuar con aquella labor.

Stiles no podía respirar, era un ataque de pánico. Aunque hacía años que no tenía uno, él sabía muy bien las consecuencias que ello acarreaba. Pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada más que intentar respirar una vez más.

A medida que transcurrían los segundos su visión se iba oscureciendo, le era muy difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Esto pareció alentar a Derek quien tomó la iniciativa.

Justo cuando pensaba que todo se había acabado, cerró los ojos ya estaba a punto de desmayarse y si tenía suerte despertaría en el hospital como en ocasiones anteriores, pero conociendo su suerte terminaría en el piso del cubículo quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Pero aquello no ocurrió.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de sus labios para luego extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una escena que jamás pensó posible.

Derek Hale le estaba besando, pero no era un beso en la mejilla como el que puede dar una madre.

¡Le estaba besando en los labios!

La sensación era única, el beso era lento aunque no parecía forzado, era tierno, húmedo y podría decirse... ¿cariñoso?. Algo le decía que aquel beso era solo la antesala para otro más intenso... más pasional. Pero ese no era el mejor momento para algo así.

Lentamente la tensión que su cuerpo había acumulado por el altercado se fue disipando hasta parecer un recuerdo del ayer. Al parecer Derek se dio cuenta porque se separó de los labios del castaño para apoyar su frente contra la de él. Se encontraban tan cerca que lo único que podía escuchar era la respiración acelerada de ambos, al tiempo que el aliento del moreno chocaba contra su boca.

En ese momento sintió como unos fuertes brazos se cerraban en torno a su cuerpo, estaba tan cansado por el ataque que solo pudo descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno quien no dudó en acariciar su espalda mientras le susurraba.

–Shhh... todo está bien.

Estaba tan cansado que casi inmediatamente cedió ante la pesadez que se había apoderado de sus párpados.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo atrapado en el ascensor, pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a sí mismo siendo cargado por Derek en lo que parecía el estacionamiento y en ese momento agradeció al cielo por haber puesto al moreno en su camino.


	16. -16-

El baile de fin de curso se encontraba cada vez más cerca y esto significaba que las reuniones con los organizadores eran cada vez más numerosas y duraderas. Gracias a esto su vida se había convertido en un caos temporal.

–Una semana más y seré libre– el tono del castaño sonaba un poco exagerado.

–Pues bien por ti, mi madre aun no me levanta el castigo– el chico mantenía la vista en el suelo.

Scott le había contado lo que había ocurrido tres semanas atrás en su habitación, naturalmente a Stiles no le había gustado para nada que su hermano le hubiese cambiado por un rapidito, pero cuando este terminó el relato y al ver la expresión afligida en su rostro decidió dejarlo pasar... o al menos a cobrársela en otra ocasión.

–Y qué esperabas, una folli-fiesta? o un trío?... vaya Scotty estás enfermo.

Como respuesta del latino solo recibió un golpe en las costillas mientras estallaba en una carcajada.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el estacionamiento del instituto esperando que sonara la campana que marcaba el inicio del tormento diario cuando una figura femenina se materializó a la distancia, parecía como si tuviera prisa.

Malia llegó hasta donde se encontraba el grupo de amigos y sin detenerse a saludar a los presentes, agarró al de rasgos latinos por el hombro y se adentraron en el edificio, ignorando por completo los quejidos del chico.

–MODALES!

como respuesta la chica solo le saco el dedo medio, o eso le pareció ya que para ese momento se encontraban a una distancia considerable.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquella muestra de comportamiento tan cavernícola, el chico se quedó unos segundos congelado con la boca entreabierta y la mirada fija en las puertas del edificio hasta que dos cosas le hicieron volver a la realidad... o tal vez 4.

Lo único que vio fueron dos delgados y esbeltos brazos cernirse ante él y a su espalda dos voluminosos bultos sobresalían del cuerpo de quien le abrazaba, no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Erica, lo que era raro en ella ya que si bien la chica era muy física en ocasiones, por lo general no la veía hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Para su suerte la chica no estaba sola, iba acompañada de Boyd, con quien a pesar de conocerse desde hace un par de meses no tenía la misma confianza que con la rubia, por lo que solo lo saludó con un gesto de mano.

De camino al edificio se toparon con Isaac, quien lucía un poco triste a su juicio pero al darse cuenta que el castaño le miraba disimuladamente empezó a actuar de forma más habitual.

–Debe ser su novia secreta– le susurro Erica para evitar que el chico les escuchara,

La muchacha parecía más contenta que de costumbre y tal vez cualquiera diría que esa era la personalidad de la chica, pero Stiles sabía que había algo más, él era muy observador.

Una gran sonrisa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo al preguntarle el por que de su repentina felicidad... eso y un sonoro beso en la mejilla que seguramente le había dejado una marca de lápiz de labios carmesí.

–Algo me dice que este será un día para recordar– la voz de la rubia se unificó con el sonido que producían sus tacones de aguja a cada paso.

Y vaya que tenía razón, Stiles nunca entendería cómo es que Erica siempre terminaba enterándose de todo antes de que pasara.

Luego de una pequeña parada en el baño, para limpiar cualquier rastro de lápiz de labios de su rostro, se encontró con un Scott que parecía estar en otro mundo. Al preguntarle, oh sorpresa, tampoco quiso decirle que le pasaba, vaya perlas de amigos que tenía.

Sin embargo por la interacción con Malia suponía que la chica le había terminado o algo así... por lo que supuso que lo mejor seria dejarlo así y no preguntar más.

El día había transcurrido con normalidad, o tan normalmente aburrido como de costumbre (lo que sí le tenía inquieto era que Scott no había entrado a clases y al intentar llamarlo lo mandó al buzón) hasta que unos minutos antes de la hora del almuerzo el timbre de un celular rompió el silencio que reinaba durante la clase de química, silencio que conociendo a Harris era necesario para evitar alguna de sus amonestaciones.

–Señor Greenberg, creo que fui muy claro el primer día de clases. Entrégueme su celular.

El chico se encontraba temblando tanto de temor que parecía que estuviera convulsionando, como si estuviera en cámara lenta, le entregó el dispositivo al profesor.

Pero cuando este se dirigía a su escritorio para continuar con su aburrida clase de ácidos carboxílicos, el sonido de otro celular volvió a oírse. De seguro aquello era para Harris como navidad antes de tiempo, es decir no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de castigar a múltiples estudiantes de una sola vez, pero aquello estaba fuera de su alcance.

Uno tras otro todos los celulares de los presentes sonaron, en algunos casos solo se escuchaba el sonido de la vibración del aparato contra el pupitre de madera, dando a entender que alguna especie de cadena se había esparcido por el lugar, invisible como una gripe de verano.

Harris se encontraba hecho una furia, estaba a punto de explotar cuando su propio móvil resonó, haciendo que todo el salón guardara silencio. El hombre, que parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco, agarró el aparato con la delicadeza de Hulk y al desbloquearlo su expresión cambió por completo.

–¿Pero qué demonios?

Sin más que decir el mayor salió con paso apresurado del aula, no sin antes advertirle a los presentes que no se movieran.

Literalmente un segundo después de que el hombre cerró la puerta, el infierno se desató dentro del lugar. Todos los alumnos empezaron a revisar sus celulares y entre risas y expresiones mixtas algo le decía al castaño que lo que sea que estuviera pasando era demasiado grande.

–¿No vas a ver el porqué de tanto alboroto?

El chico jamás reconocería que aquello le hizo saltar de su asiento. Después de todo no sabía en qué momento la rubia había entrado en el aula si se supone que debería estar en clase de historia, aparentemente el problema de los mensajes no era algo local y ya se había extendido por todo el instituto.

Stiles sacó el celular de su bolsillo y al desbloquearlo y abrir el mensaje que había sido enviado en cadena se llevo la sorpresa de su vida... está bien, tampoco era para tanto.

–Wow.... eso es.... eso...¿qué?

–No te voy a mentir, es algo grande y si fuera otra me guardaría esas fotos para los meses de sequía... aunque no creo que a Boyd le agrade la idea.

–Pero ¿quién es?

–Mira la ultima foto, en mi barrio a eso le llamamos karma.

Al principio el castaño no entendió a lo que se refería Erica, después de todo el famoso mensaje que al parecer todo el mundo había recibido no era más que una colección morbosa de fotos del miembro erecto de algún chico... siendo "atendido" por un par de manos que a su criterio eran demasiado toscas para ser de una mujer. Vaya novedad, algún chico gay del instituto hace cosas de adultos con un homólogo. Sin embargo al llegar a la última foto de la colección finalmente le vio sentido a las palabras de la rubia.

¡Era Jackson!

El famoso y molesto Jackson Whittemore... siendo "servido" por otro chico, quien lo diría.

Aunque no era una persona que creyese en fuerzas sobrenaturales invisibles, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había palabra que resumiera aquel acontecimiento mejor que karma.

******************************************************

Algo estaba sucediendo, aunque no hubiera sucedido nada palpable aún, algo le parecía raro en ese momento.

Desde hace una hora se encontraba con el resto del equipo practicando para el último encuentro de la temporada, temporada que lastimosamente no habían podido ganar pero que si se avispaban y le ponen ganas al siguiente partido podían llegar a un lugar decente en lugar de zambullirse más en el barro.

¿Entonces por qué sentía que algo raro estaba sucediendo?

Pues verán: a lo mejor el hecho de que el entrenador hubiese recibido un mensaje e inmediatamente saliera corriendo en dirección al edificio podría ser un inicio, o quizás sea que desde hacía unos minutos habían empezado a llegar alumnos en pequeños grupos para observar el supuesto entrenamiento ya que normalmente la mayoría se encontraban en clases. O quién sabe y aquella pequeña comitiva que se acercaba a paso seguro desde el instituto liderada por el director del lugar no era nada más que un espejismo creado por su mente, que combinando con la taza de café y la bebida energética que se tomó en la mañana le estaban dando un tono paranoico a su mañana.

O eso parecía... hasta que el director llamó a Jackson Whittemore a su oficina de inmediato.

Después de eso Finstock les dio luz verde para terminar el entrenamiento y todos se apresuraron a las duchas en donde un montón de insultos y muecas de desagrado dieron a conocer el por que de la extraña llamada de Jackson a la oficina del director.

Para la hora del almuerzo en el instituto no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el inusual conjunto de fotografías que pertenecían a todos y a nadie.

Al llegar llegar a su mesa habitual, se encontró con sus amigos sentados alrededor de Erica que parecía estar contando el mejor cuento de la temporada. Todos reían y luego de darle la bienvenida, el moreno se sentó al lado de Stiles quien le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de desviarla hacia la rubia.

–Pues no se quien habrá enviado las imágenes a todos los engendros de este lugar... pero se quien es la mente maestra detrás de todo este alboroto.

–A mi ni me miren– dijo la dueña de una cabellera rojiza a la vez que afianzaba su agarre del brazo de su novio Aiden –y ni se atrevan a especular...les informo que esas manos tan horripilantes y descuidadas no son mías.

El moreno elucubró por un momento la posibilidad de que la causante de aquello fuera la pelirroja, después de todo con la inteligencia que se maneja Lydia, sería más que capaz. Aunque no es su estilo, su hubiera sido ella de seguro hubiera asesinado a Jackson y hubiera ocultado su cuerpo en algún lugar en el que ni siquiera Horatio Caine sería capaz de encontrarlo.

Volviendo al presente se encontró escuchando el relato de cómo la rubia había acabado inmiscuida de manera involuntaria en todo eso.

–Todo empezó la semana pasada cuando fingí un desmayo para huir de la clase de matemáticas.

–¿A eso le llamas actuación?– le reprendió el chico de piel oscura – si no te alcanzo a agarrar te habrías abierto la cabeza.

–Gajes del oficio– a modo de disculpa le guiño un ojo– en fin, tuve que ir al baño para retocar mi maquillaje y cuando llegue a la puerta escuche una conversación algo... curiosa, por decir lo menos. Resulta que Jackson ha estado teniendo sus escapaditas con nada más ni nada menos que la tía de la Argent y al parecer esta se enteró cuando los encontró en la habitación de la mujer, una tal Kate. Así que como todo ser racional la chica se propuso destruir a su antes "amigo" por el simple hecho de tirarse a su tía... vaya familia de locos.

–Esta bien... eso nos da el motivo, pero no nos dice quien envió las fotos y tampoco explica de donde salieron– Stiles definitivamente tenía la mente de un detective.

–Uhh, veo que alguien está ansioso pero no temáis a eso voy. Obviamente la Argent no estaba hablando sola y a menos que la segunda persona fuera una chica muy machona que se inyectase testosterona, por el tono de voz juraría que era un chico y después de lo de hoy apostaría lo que sea a que es el de la foto. Como sea, Allison le demandaba al chico que le contara algo y finalmente cedió: entonces el señor x y Jackson son amigos y al parecer un día Jackson se encuentra corto de efectivo y le pide dinero al señor x para comprar "orégano", naturalmente el chico se niega ya que es obvio que nunca recibiría su dinero de vuelta hasta que el rubio le hace una oferta que no puede negar... para no hacerles largo el cuento terminaron haciendo algo que se asemeja mucho a lamer una paleta. Y pues que creen, el señor x le prestó el dinero pero no fue cosa de una sola vez y en algún punto nacen las fotos con las que todos estamos enamorados hoy en día.

–habla por ti– responde Isaac con la aprobación de Boyd y Derek.

–Como digan– responde a la vez que les dedica un gesto descomplicado con las manos– lástima que no pude ver quien era el señor x porque alguien –miró fijamente a su novio– me llamó al móvil y al sonar el tono apenas tuve tiempo de correr y esconderme detrás de unos casilleros sin caer y romperme el cuello en el proceso.

La frase la había terminado señalando a sus tacones, nunca entendería a las mujeres, es decir siempre se quejan de lo doloroso que es usar tacones pero cada que tienen oportunidad se compran 10 pares que solo utilizan una vez y los usan como ejemplo para seguirse quejando... y el ciclo continúa.

Al finalizar el almuerzo Derek le pidió a Lydia un momento, tal vez era pedir demasiado pero el moreno le estaba suplicando que tomara el lugar de Stiles en el comité del baile el viernes para que pudieran tener la cita que le había prometido.

Claramente la pelirroja se negó solo para verle sufrir, el chico sabía por experiencia que Lydia amaba la planificación de eventos, la decoración y ese tipo de cosas por lo que estaba seguro que no tendría problema.

Un problema menos en su lista, ahora si podía dedicarse de lleno a crear la cita perfecta.

****************************************************** 

El aire fresco del bosque que rodeaba el campo deportivo del instituto le daba de lleno en la cara y en ese momento agradeció aquello. Las duras gradas eran su refugio desde que a temprana edad el diagnóstico de asma le había truncado sus sueños deportivos.

La soledad del lugar tenía un efecto calmante en su ser.

Entonces la presencia de otra persona se hizo evidente y su perfume la delataba. La chica se limitó a sentarse junto a él para dejar que el silencio llenase el espacio vacío entre ambos.

–Lamento haberte gritado.

Pero no respondió, a pesar de que por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Malia se había girado hacia él, como si aquella débil disculpa cambiase la importancia de la situación.Lo cual le hizo sentirse aún peor.

–No te preocupes, yo habría hecho lo mismo... supongo.

La chica entonces se acercó más a su cuerpo y colocó una mano acariciando su espalda.

–He leído que las pruebas de farmacia pueden dar falsos positivos... así que lo mejor seria ir a una clínica por un examen.

–Claro... yo... yo puedo acompañarte, si quieres.

Un largo abrazo fue lo que recibió el moreno como respuesta.

.–Se que no es bueno apresurarse... pero ¿has pensado como le dirás a tu mamá en caso de que el resultado sea positivo?

Una vez más volvió a simular en su mente la ocasión perfecta para soltar la bomba a Melissa, algo así como una cena en un restaurante lujoso y a mitad de la comida soltarlo: PorciertoMaliaestaembarazada, ¿puedes pasarme la sal?. Pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta... una espectacular reprimenda seguida de un par de chanclasos como si fuera un crío malcriado.

La verdad es que su subconsciente conocía demasiado bien a su madre.

–Nop, pero de algo estoy seguro... si no me mata ella lo hará Stiles.

Scott nunca se había destacado por su humor precisamente, pero esa le pareció una línea lo suficientemente buena como para hacer reír a la chica y así alivianar el ambiente, sin embargo antes de que Malia pudiera reaccionar, el móvil de la chica timbro y a juzgar por la reacción de esta, su intento de broma quedó en el olvido.


	17. -17-

La tarde del viernes llegó más rápido de lo que había esperado, solo habían transcurrido 24 horas desde el oscuro incidente de la fotografía homoerótica cuyo saldo había sido ni más ni menos que la expulsión de cierto cretino del instituto.

Y justo cuando pensaba que la semana no podía terminar de mejor manera la noche anterior había recibido un mensaje de whatsapp de un número desconocido, inicialmente sintió algo de miedo ya que el mensaje le invitaba a salir la tarde del viernes lo que significaba que quien quiera que sea el remitente lo conocía y sabia que tenia el día libre ya que Lydia le había librado de la última reunión de logística del baile.

Un escalofrío duradero recorrió su espina de forma repentina, entonces se sentía como si estuviera en una película de terror clase B en donde una chica yacía en su casa inconsciente del acosador que esperaba cualquier oportunidad para entrar y arrancarle los implantes de senos a puñaladas... y obviamente él era la chica.

Unos segundos más tarde y haciendo uso de su bien conocida lógica decidió investigar más acerca del desconocido. Pensó entonces en pagarle a Danny, quien sabía por los registros de la comisaría que tenía cierta afinidad con la tecnología... y entonces una luz se encendió en su mente y aunque el pensamiento que surgió no tenía relación con su situación actual sino con el incidente del instituto, recordó que el chico no era más que su compañero de aula es decir no eran amigos y llegar de la nada y recordarle su récord policial no era la mejor forma de establecer algún vínculo amistoso, por lo que lo descartó de inmediato.

Volvió su atención a la aplicación, entonces sin miedo selecciono el número desconocido y al fijarse en la foto del contacto se sintió como un idiota aunque solo por un instante ya que lo siguiente que supo es que su cuerpo fue invadido por una infinita felicidad, reconocería aquel rostro a metros de distancia más que nada aquella barba que perfilaba a la perfección los rasgos del moreno; y con mucha razón después de todo ¿quién podría presumir que el gran Derek Hale le había propuesto tener una cita?

Y es así como se resumían sus últimas horas, al salir del instituto había corrido a casa en donde por algún misterio cósmico se encontraba su padre aunque como lo bueno no dura mucho, John le explicó que había pedido un par de horas libres para descansar y que se marcharía al atardecer.

El entusiasmo del chico no pasó desapercibido para el mayor, quien a juzgar por el repentino interés de su primogénito en su aspecto físico pudo sin más asumir que Stiles estaba a punto de tener una cita.

Luego de soportar un par de comentarios de su padre acerca de su evidente cita y la maravillosa chica con la que saldría, Stiles solo pudo volver a su habitación debatiéndose en si debía contarle la verdad a John o hacer lo que hacía cada vez que tenía un problema, ignorarlo hasta que se volviera tan grande que se le saliera de las manos... obviamente se decantó por la segunda alternativa.

Afortunadamente, para ambos, unos minutos luego de la conversación con el Sheriff, éste tuvo que volver a la comisaría. Dejando a un chico hiperactivo y ansioso a la espera de su caballero del camaro negro.

******************************************************

El nerviosismo se lo estaba comiendo vivo, las paredes de su habitación parecían cerrarse en torno a él con cada segundo que pasaba. Nunca en la vida se había considerado claustrofóbico pero en ese momento solamente contaba los minutos que restaban para salir de allí en camino a la que prometía ser la mejor cita que había tenido, de eso se había encargado muy bien en cuanto reunió el valor suficiente para invitar al castaño de sus anhelos.

Luego de una inusualmente larga ducha y lo que le pareció una eternidad para encontrar el conjunto perfecto para la ocasión, se encontraba descendiendo hacia la primera planta de la casa en donde su tío parecía disfrutar tanto de un misterioso libro que no se percató cuando Derek se acercó al sofá donde este se encontraba.

– Sabes... siempre creí que eras del tipo de xvideos.

El mayor pegó un salto en su asiento haciendo malabares con el libro que tenía en las manos, cuando finalmente pudo mantener la calma Peter se sentó con la elegancia que le caracterizaba, tratando de esconder el objeto que le había tenido absorto por varios minutos.

–No se de que estas hablando sobrino.

–¿Ah no? –una sonrisa afloró en el rostro del moreno, tal vez porque era la primera vez que veía a Peter con aquella actitud... igual que cuando él era un adolescente y su madre le encontró "ocupándose de sus asuntos".

Con un rápido movimiento de manos, cortesía de sus años de práctica en baloncesto, logró arrebatar el inusual libro de las manos del mayor y blandiéndolo cual trofeo de caza procedió a dar lectura.

–Veamos que tenemos aquí....

Peter trataba de contener un gesto de horror mientras intentaba poner una de sus mejores sonrisas juguetonas, para aminorar lo vergonzoso del momento... con un resultado ineficiente.

–El puente de madera, cuidado con esa posición querido tío... debo recordarte que ya no eres tan joven como antes– haciendo uso de todo su auto control para no estallar en una sonora carcajada continuó ojeando las páginas de aquel manual del amor, viendo de reojo como la cara de su tío se volvió roja con cada página que pasaba.

El mayor arrebato el fascículo de las manos de su sobrino, no sin un poco de amable resistencia por parte de este, posiblemente deseando que la tierra se abriese y le tragase –Esto... no es mío... es de un amigo. Si... es de– miró alrededor buscando alguna excusa, pero lo único con lo que sus ojos se toparon fue una pintura en la pared cercana al comedor, se trataba de una réplica de un Picasso– Pablo– dijo con demasiado entusiasmo.

–Mi amigo Pablo... el me pidió que le compre este libro... porque...

En ese momento Derek no pudo más y soltó una carcajada eterna, luego de secarse las lágrimas que habían brotado como resultado, colocó una mano en el hombro del mayor.

–Entiendo.... de verdad– le habló en tono sarcástico– aunque no sería mala idea que le dieras a Pablo– hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos– el número de Laura en caso de que las cosas... como decirlo... se descontrolen.

Su tío hizo amago de lucir ofendido, lo cual sólo aumentó lo cómico de la situación, a decir del moreno.

–No te preocupes querido tío, estoy seguro que Pablo– le guiñó el ojo de forma exagerada– tendrá la noche de su vida. Deseale suerte de mi parte– repitió el gesto– y dile que tenga cuidado con petercito... digo pablito– soltó mientras daba por terminada la charla en dirección a la cocina.

– ¡Que barbaridad!– escuchó a un Peter demasiado dramático a sus espaldas– estos jóvenes de ahora no tienen ni pizca de educación, no respetan a sus mayores....

Le hubiera encantado quedarse a presenciar la escena que montaría el mayor, pero tenía planes más importantes para aquella noche.

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con su hermana, quien parecía un poco atareada cocinando algún tipo de pasta.

– ¿Sabías que tenemos un pervertido en la casa?– preguntó divertido.

– ¿Qué hizo Peter ahora?– artículó Laura mientras mezclaba una cacerola que expedía un olor delicioso.

–Lo usual... usar camisas con cuellos en v, actuar de forma dramática... leer el kamasutra en el salón.

Laura soltó una ligera risa mientras continuaba con lo suyo – ¿por qué no me sorprende?– su hermana se giró y le vio atentamente.

– ¿Vas a salir? esperaba que nos acompañaras en la cena, Jordan viene y como a ambos les gustan los deportes pensé que podrían ver el partido de básquet... el de los medias rojas.

El moreno sonrió, solo a su hermana se le ocurriría confundir dos deportes tan diferentes como lo son el básquet y el baseball. Laura era capaz de diferenciar con exactitud células renales de células hepáticas, sin embargo a la hora de hablar de deportes no era precisamente la mejor de la casa.

–Lo siento, tengo una cita– siempre le decía la verdad a Laura, eran muy unidos– podríamos ver el próximo partido, el domingo.

Se despidió de Laura, quien le dijo que le tocaba el turno de la madrugada por lo que no estaría en casa cuando volviese, y se encaminó a su amado camaro.

El camino hacia la casa del chico se le hizo eterno, tal vez por el hecho de que conducía con la mayor precaución posible porque definitivamente no quería que una patrulla le detuviese por exceso de velocidad. Cuando finalmente llegó al vecindario estuvo un par de minutos aparcado a unas calles de su destino, intentando calmarse.

Luego de recoger a Stiles y mientras conducía al restaurante que le había recomendado Lydia, pensaba constantemente en una manera de romper el hielo ya que en ese momento reinaba el silencio dentro del auto. Lo cual era desesperante porque honestamente estaba muriendo por escuchar las ocurrencias de Stiles, quien vestía una camisa negra ceñida al cuerpo... cuerpo en el que hasta hacía unos segundos el moreno no se había fijado. No tenía un físico despampanante o musculado como el suyo pero que se notaba que el chico estaba en forma, ahora entendía por qué Erica siempre ocultaba su manoseo hacia el chico con la excusa de un abrazo... ¿quién no lo haría?

–¿Te gusta la música?– inmediatamente se dio una bofetada mental... "bravo Derek... bravo".

Stiles le vio como si hubiera dicho una estupidez, pero seguidamente soltó una breve risa.

Aquello definitivamente animó el ambiente y entre broma y broma terminaron hablando de diferentes temas... o mejor dicho Stiles terminó hablando de diferentes temas ya que él solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza o a pronunciar uno que otro monosílabo. Sin embargo ninguno parecía incómodo, todo lo contrario... al final esa escena le pareció de lo más natural.

Al llegar al lugar donde se suponía que se encontraba el restaurante grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con varios autos de la comisaría junto con un camión de bomberos.

Inmediatamente dolorosos recuerdos empezaron a flotar en su mente, resurgiendo del baúl en el cual los había aprisionado durante años.

Y se congeló en su asiento.

En algún punto Stiles salió del auto y estuvo varios minutos hablando con los agentes en el lugar, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero cuando reunió el valor suficiente para salir del camaro se encontró con el chico hablando con el Sheriff... el mismísimo Sheriff, su padre.

Definitivamente nada podría salir peor.

–Derek, hijo ¿cómo va todo?– otra cosa no, pero el Sheriff era una persona amable.

Luego de saludarlo y preguntarle el motivo de la presencia de los hombres en el lugar, aunque honestamente era algo estúpido ya que no hay que ser un genio para saber para qué sirven los camiones de bomberos, escuchó como el hombre hablaba con Stiles y era evidente que este estaba al tanto de que su hijo tenía una cita aquella noche, pero a juzgar por las respuestas del chico y su nerviosismo... al parecer una excusa relacionada con una cita doble apareció en el intercambio de palabras.

Pero en ése momento solo podía pensar en cómo sus planes se habían ido al caño en cuestión de segundos, vaya cita.

Con el ánimo por los pisos se despidió del mayor mientras se dirigía de vuelta al auto, al cabo de unos segundos el castaño volvió un poco nervioso. El ambiente había cambiado radicalmente de cómo se encontraba unos minutos atrás, entonces y sólo entonces aquel silencio que antes había resultado normal y agradable ahora era incómodo.

******************************************************

Se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto del camaro negro de Derek, afuera un conjunto de oficiales, bomberos y paramédicos pululaban en torno a un elegante restaurante del pueblo. La cita había empezado por lo alto pero al llegar a su destino un pequeñísimo inconveniente arruinó todo.

Entre los presentes se encontraba su padre, quién se sorprendió al verlo allí junto a Derek Hale. Stiles rápidamente le comentó que el chico le había prometido presentarle a una chica para que no estuviera tan solo y aparentemente su padre se comió la mentira enterita...

Para no alargar el relato, el Sheriff le contó que hace una hora se había reportado un pequeño incendio dentro del restaurante que eventualmente escaló y arrasó con la cocina entera del lugar. Afortunadamente las pocas personas que se encontraban dentro y los trabajadores pudieron salir del edificio antes que este avanzara y apenas hace unos minutos los bomberos habían logrado controlar el siniestro. Con una breve despedida el chico se encaminó de regreso con su cita, quien ahora parecía ido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Y no era para menos, conociendo su pasado.

Luego de un par de minutos que le parecieron décadas, Stiles decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. Si bien es cierto que lo que el moreno había planeado no había salido bien, no necesariamente significaba que todo debía terminar allí, no... eso no pasaría en su guardia.

– ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?– soltó de la nada.

Derek le miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

–Es decir... obviamente no estás acostumbrado a comer comida chatarra, de seguro solo pasas comiendo atún enlatado en agua o ensalada cesar solo mírate, no creo que nadie que coma hamburguesas dobles con bacon pueda mantener un cuerpo tan.... tan... formado– bajó la vista un poco sonrojado.

Sólo a el se le ocurría alabar el físico, por mas perfecto que fuera, de su compañero en la primera cita... si quería parecer desesperado lo había logrado.

El moreno se tardó unos segundos en responder y no lo culpaba ya que estaba consciente de lo rápido que había soltado toda esa declaración.

–Por supuesto que me gustan las hamburguesas– le dijo con sorna.

– ¡Perfecto! porque conozco un lugar donde hacen las mejores hamburguesas del mundo y si nos apuramos aún podríamos llegar antes que cierren.

Derek le miró fijamente como maquinando un plan –aunque pensándolo bien, podríamos ir al supermercado por un par de latas de atún y una fundita de lechuga– soltó mientras le mostraba aquella dentadura de conejo que tanto ansiaba volver a ver.

–De eso nada, no soy un conejillo de indias... si no me alimentas podrías llevarte una mordida inesperada.

Ambos rieron aliviados de haber disipado la nube de incomodidad que había descendido minutos atrás.

–Esta bien Stilinski... ahora que lo pienso no me vendría mal una hamburguesa triple con extra bacon y una porción gigante de papas fritas– le dijo mientras conducía hacia la autopista.

–Eres un cerdo Hale– Stiles mentiría si dijera que aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, estaba seguro que aquel cuerpo de dios griego no aguantaría aquella bomba calórica, pero al pensar que lo estaba haciendo solo por él le alegraba.

–No tienes idea.

Media hora más tarde estaban aparcando en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

De camino al patio de comidas, en donde se encontraba el local del que tanto le hablo al moreno, hablaron de lo usual, materias que odiaban, profesores que detestaban etc.

En cierto punto Stiles entró en modo parlanchín y empezó a contarle a Derek su teoría de cómo los illuminati se habían infiltrado en el instituto para empezar a moldear las mentes jóvenes y así lograr alcanzar su meta del nuevo orden mundial, especialmente a los atletas ya que obviamente necesitarían gente en forma.  
Pero a medio camino en la explicación se dio cuenta de que Derek no se encontraba a su lado.

Un poco desubicado miro alrededor y tardó unos segundos en localizarlo, el chico se encontraba frente a una tienda de tatuajes, mirando los escaparates que exhibían elaborados dibujos e imágenes de los mejores trabajos que habían salido del lugar. Parecía como si el moreno estuviera decidido a entrar pero alguna fuerza lo retenía.

–Mi papá me mataría si se entera que me hice uno– dijo llamando la atención del chico mientras señalaba con el dedo a las imágenes en el exhibidor.

–Supongo que tendrá sus razones.

– ¿Piensas hacerte un tatuaje?– preguntó pero al ver como cambiaba la expresión del moreno se arrepiente, tal vez toco un tema delicado.

–No... es decir, es algo complicado– soltó Derek a nadie en específico.

Sería una pena pensó el castaño, ahora que lo pensaba le quedaría perfecto. Después de todo Derek tenía un cuerpo envidiable, amplios pectorales, un abdomen casi perfecto con el six-pack completo y aquellos bíceps, vaya que lo único que podría mejorar aquellos impresionantes brazos serian un par de tatuajes, sería como poner la cereza en el pastel.

–Gracias por el consejo– la voz grave del chico le hizo helar la sangre –aunque había pensado en un tatuaje en la espalda... no en los brazos.

Y justo cuando pensó que nada más podía salir mal, la ley de Murphy hacia su maravillosa entrada en su vida.

– ¿Acaso... lo dije... en.. en...?

– ¿En voz alta?– Derek ahora se encontraba frente a él– no te preocupes... sé guardar secretos.

Stiles sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un segundo... ¿Derek le había dedicado un guiño? No pudo seguir procesando aquello porque el moreno le hizo señas para continuar el camino a la hamburguesería.

Después de comer, acordaron ir a un lugar más tranquilo ya que a ambos les molestaba tener a tanta gente alrededor pendientes de sus movimientos.

El moreno le dijo que conocía el lugar perfecto y luego de haber comido tanta grasa no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para proponer alguna alternativa, por lo que accedió sin protestar.

El espeso bosque que rodeaba Beacon Hills siempre le había parecido un lugar hermoso pero misterioso, nunca se había atrevido a adentrarse en él, más que nada por miedo... había visto demasiados programas de crímenes como para saber que ese era el lugar preferido para asesinos seriales y no se iba a ofrecer en bandeja de plata. Por lo que el único tramo del bosque que conocía era el que se encontraba cerca del instituto, donde en más de una ocasión Finstock les había llevado a correr durante la clase de educación física.

El auto se detuvo en una zona amplia y ligeramente despejada. ambos chicos salieron del auto, Derek se recostó contra el capó del camaro, por lo que el solo repitió el procedimiento.

Estuvieron un par de minutos en aquella posición, mirando el cielo estrellado sin decir una palabra.

–Mis padres nos traían a este lugar cuando Laura y yo éramos niños– el moreno fue quien rompió el silencio –hace tiempo que no regresaba.... todo sigue igual– el chico nunca desvió la mirada del cielo.

Stiles no supo qué contestar... le había tomado desprevenido y no quería sonar condescendiente, pero tampoco quería parecer apático.

–La vista es hermosa– fue lo único que se dignó a contestar.

El chico bajó la mirada del cielo y se centró en él. Stiles se fijó en los ojos del moreno, la luz de la luna les daba un aura celestial... pronto todo lo que le rodeaba desapareció y no había nada más en su mundo que aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que le miraban fijamente. Por un segundo se sintió desnudo, aquellos orbes verdes penetraban en su ser de una manera que no podía describir, le miraban como si fuera una obra de arte valiosa.

–Concuerdo– dijo sin separar la vista de los ojos del castaño para luego descender la mirada hacia sus labios.

Trato de ocultar su ruborizado rostro de la vista de Derek, pero en ese momento un viento frío le dió de frente haciendo que temblara sin control.

Sin titubear el moreno lo rodeó con su brazo para atraerlo suavemente hacia él, gesto que agradeció porque no había llevado un abrigo y el cuerpo de Derek parecía desprender el calor suficiente para mantenerlo calientito.

Y si a eso se sumaba lo bien que olía el chico, estar tan cerca de él era completamente relajante. Inicialmente le pareció demasiado, tampoco quería que Derek tuviera la impresión de que quería algo mas que solo una cita, pero al estar tan cerca una fuerza invisible se apoderó de él, atrayéndolo aún más hacia aquella masa de músculos.

Sin rechistar Stiles se aferró al cuerpo del moreno mientras acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho.

No supo si fue el efecto de la comida, o del cansancio o simplemente lo bien que se sentía estar en aquella posición con aquella persona. Lo único que supo es que minutos después de haberse acomodado contra Derek, sus párpados se le hicieron pesados y no pasó mucho para que los cerrase y se dejara llevar en los brazos de morfeo.


	18. -18-

Los gritos provenían de todas direcciones, unos indicándole que corriese mientras que otros eran solo pequeños insultos por el evidente descenso en su nivel. Antes de que pudiera procesar tanta información o entender si quiera los insultos, un golpe seco le hizo rodar por el césped un par de centímetros, tumbándolo de espaldas.

Una vez terminado el partido denominado amistoso entre comillas (nada más amistoso que recibir un fuerte golpe en la columna que seguramente dejaría un gran moretón), todos los participantes felicitaron a los vencedores entre gritos, aplausos y palmadas en la espalda, y una que otra nalgada; el cúmulo de gente procedió a internarse en los vestidores.

Todos menos él.

Decidió quedarse un par de minutos más en el campo, tratando de recobrar el aliento, con un par de zancadas alcanzó las gradas en donde se desparramo como su si cuerpo estuviese hecho de algún gel elástico sin forma definida, dejando que el ligero resplandor del sol calentase los rincones de su ser. Cerró los ojos para tratar de disfrutar el momento en su totalidad, o tal vez porque mirar directamente al sol no era una idea tan buena.

Al cabo de unos segundos sintió como una sombra se posaba sobre sí, calmando aquella sensación cálida que el astro mayor le estaba confiriendo, obviamente había una persona parada junto a él, pero no le presto atención, pensó que de seguro era Stiles que venía a quejarse de cómo le estaban esclavizando para arreglar el auditorio, a pesar de que técnicamente la esclavitud fue abolida hace más de 150 años. Y eso le asustaba... más que nada porque ya estaba empezando a pensar como el chico ¿que seguía? ¿enamorarse perdidamente de un hombre tan increíble que era prácticamente inalcanzable?

Rió por dentro al recordar que tan solo era su mente armando un escenario épico tan solo por una insignificante sombra.

–No me digas ¿ya no aguantas terminar otro ciclo con la virginidad intacta? no, antes de que preguntes Derek no está aquí, pero de seguro si lo encuentras pueden arreglar algo– dijo en tono de burla– si quieres algo más arriesgado, el armario de limpieza del segundo piso tiene su fama.

–No estoy seguro de que a Derek le guste la idea... pero lo tendré en mente, aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco creo que a Stiles le haga gracia– dijo aquel extraño, sobresaltándolo.

Abrió los ojos en una fracción de segundo, sentándose tan rápido, cual resorte, pensando que la había cagado.

–¿Stiles? ¿quien mencionó a Stiles? je je– trato de esbozar una sonrisa juguetona, pero estaba seguro de que terminó con una mueca sardónica –te lo decía a ti, obviamente... sino a quien mas? je je– culminó su patética explicación dándole un ligero golpe con el puño cerrado en el hombro al rubio –broooou.

Isaac le vio como si se hubiese vuelto loco, con una ceja arqueada y la boca ligeramente abierta.

–Tranquilo McCall– dijo claramente conteniendo una carcajada– yo no sé nada de el amorío intenso y clandestino entre Derek y Stiles.

–Osea que tu... tu sabes...Stiles... y..De... D– y una vez más, Scott el tartamudo McCall hacía su entrada triunfante.

El rubio no pudo contener la carcajada por más tiempo, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Scott levemente ya que se estaba poniendo en ridículo frente al chico.

Isaac se disculpó brevemente para luego preguntarle qué le sucedía, si se había metido en algún negocio sucio. Scott obviamente se conmocionó pero le pareció más extraño que el chico sacara el tema como si fuera algo que sucede a menudo.

se permitió por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos ver detenidamente a Isaac, el chico que para ese entonces se había sentado junto a él encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, exhibiendo su alargado y tonificado torso, con la camisa del equipo colgando del hombro derecho.

Hizo nota mental de pedirle al chico la rutina de ejercicios que seguía, sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba en el momento, y lo que lo tenia privado del sueño desde el día en que se enteró era el asunto del posible embarazo de Malia. Se vio tentado por un momento en contarle la verdad a Isaac, después de todo con su aspecto físico de seguro que se había encontrado en la misma situación un par de veces... o tal vez no y esas cosas solo le pasaban a él por no haber prestado atención en las clases de educación sexual el semestre pasado.

Descartó la idea pues si no le había contado de su problema ni a su hermano mucho menos lo haría con un amigo con quien a penas se conocía hace unos meses, a parte tampoco quería que su inexperiencia sexual se notara.

Así que Scott, siendo el Scott que todos conocen y aman, empezó a articular una serie de excusas relativamente vergonzosas, de las cuales resaltaba el aparente hecho de que los miembros del equipo tienen un cuerpo mucho más trabajado que el suyo, lo cual no es algo descabellado... de hecho esa era la única explicación que podría decir que era cierta; por lo que su autoestima sufría enormemente al estar en un vestidor rodeado de mastodontes musculados siendo el algo parecido a un espagueti a medio cocer.

La segunda y más dramática excusa correspondía al tamaño de cierta parte de su anatomía masculina, un poco sonrojado no solo por estar mintiendo sino también por estar hablando de "salchichas" con un chico, procedidó a explicarle al rubio que no se sentía muy cómodo compartiendo duchas con extraños con sus partes expuestas sin censura.

Isaac se limitó a mirarle como si sintiera pena por él, por lo que se sintió como un tonto por haber salido con algo tan estúpido, sin embargo un par de palmadas en la espalda por parte del rubio bastaron para hacerle saber que no le juzgaba ni se estaba burlando de su situación.

Un par de minutos después, y luego de una emotiva charla acerca de autoestima por parte de su amigo, el moreno ingresaba en los vestuarios algo colorado debido a la vergüenza, lo peor era que tenía que actuar ya que tenía a Isaac unos pasos detrás y tenía que hacer que su historia luciera creíble

Se acercó rápidamente hasta su casillero y con un movimiento rápido recogió lo necesario para darse una ducha rápida, no sin antes revisar que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de proceder... lo cual hubiera sido sencillo de no ser porque momentos después de abrir la regadera, Isaac ingreso al cubículo que se encontraba a unos espacios a su izquierda.

Lo cual, no iba a mentir, le puso aún más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba. A pesar de que el rubio parecía estar en su propio mundo y no prestarle atención, el moreno aun se sentía algo avergonzado, por lo que dio por terminada su ducha antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con una toalla como mecanismo de defensa.

Con el corazón prácticamente en las manos, empezó a vestirse. Cuando le faltaba a penas la camisa para completar su atuendo un conjunto de silbidos, halagos y uno que otro grito de desaprobación llamaron su atención. Decidió ignorarlo ya que no se encontraba de humor para curiosear, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar su casillero un cuerpo delicado se estrelló contra el suyo haciéndole tambalear por un instante hasta que logró aferrarse a la taquilla.

Dispuesto a darle una buena ronda de insultos a quien quiera que haya sido el gracioso, Scott se volteó con algo de violencia. Pero aquella molestia se disipó al instante ya que en frente de él no se hallaba ningún chico torpe o con ganas de hacerle pulla; sino que delante suyo tenía a la que orgullosamente llamaba su novia. El perfume de Malia inundó sus fosas nasales cuando la chica le abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo libre.

La chica vestía con uno de aquellos shorts de mezclilla que le resaltaban sus largas y esbeltas piernas, ahora entendía la conmoción de hacía unos segundos.

–Malia ¿qué haces aquí?– le dijo el chico en voz baja, casi un susurro– es el vestidor de hombres– resalto con un gesto de cejas.

Malia lucía despampanante, de hecho lucía mucho mejor de lo que había lucido en los últimos días, tan radiante, con una hermosa sonrisa que le iluminaba aquel rostro de porcelana.

La chica amplió su sonrisa y se lanzó una vez más a sus brazos –¡No estoy embarazada!– soltó de repente más alto de lo que a él le habría gustado.

Scott se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento el cuarto había estado armonizado por diversas voces hablando a la distancia o a un par de metros de ellos, pero cuando su novia soltó la bomba el silencio reino en el lugar.

–Hoy me llegaron los resultados–le dijo aferrándose mas a su cuerpo –¡no estoy embarazada!– volvió a articular, esta vez en un tono más bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que no resonase por cada rincón del vestidor.

Scott nunca había sentido una sensación igual, excepto aquella vez cuando era un niño y su madre no notó que le faltaba un jarrón en el salón gracias a una sesión un poco violenta de escondidas con Stiles, que había terminado con el objeto hecho añicos a sus pies; pero ya no era un niño, era un hombre y un hombre libre más que nada.

No pudo contener la mueca de alegría que se apoderó de su rostro y sin más le dio un largo y profundo beso a la chica.

Se había quitado un peso de encima, aunque eso le servirá de lección para ser mas cuidadoso en el futuro. En un momento se perdió en el roce de labios, el cual parecía una batalla campal, batalla que se negaba a perder, se balanceo hacia adelante haciendo que el cuerpo de ambos chocara contra la taquilla en un golpe sonoro. Hubiera ganado la batalla de no ser por el ensordecedor clamor de se formó dentro del lugar.

De pronto se convirtieron en el centro de atención, al separarse de los labios de su amada y echar un vistazo a la sala, se encontró con que la mayoría de chicos se encontraban atentos al espectáculo que habían montado, unos gritaban frases de aliento, otros le felicitaban por no ser tan virgen como lucía y otros simplemente lanzaban frases lujuriosas a Malia.

Entre vítores, silbidos y el ensordecedor ruido de puños chocando contra el frío metal de los casilleros, la pareja decidió que había tenido lo suficiente, por lo que se apresuraron hacia la salida

******************************************************

Aquella era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, la ocasión perfecta.

El chico se encontraba barriendo el auditorio, el cual se encontraba casi vacío de no ser por otro estudiante que también se encontraba ayudando con la limpieza y la organización del lugar para el evento que marcaría oficialmente el final del año lectivo, dentro de unos cuantos días.

Derek se encontraba cerca de la puerta de ingreso al auditorio, tratando de esconderse y pasar desapercibido al mismo tiempo

¿Que por que se encontraba allí?

La respuesta se encontraba agachado tratando de limpiar una esquina un poco difícil de acceder, por que si, Derek Hale estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a Stiles e invitarlo al dichoso baile. Aunque de antemano sabía que no seria tan fácil de convencer ya que el evento representaba una pesadilla sin fin para el castaño. Derek estaba convencido en hacerlo aceptar la invitación cueste lo que cueste.

Los chicos le habían invitado a un partido amistoso entre los miembros del equipo de Lacrosse para celebrar el fin de curso, pero con mucho pesar tuvo que declinar la oferta ya que tenía una sola meta en la cabeza. Y cuando un Hale se propone algo, no se da por vencido hasta obtenerlo, era una de las cosas que solía decir su padre. Más bien, era la respuesta que siempre le daba su padre cuando era pequeño y le preguntaba cómo había conquistado a su madre ya que ambos tenían un carácter fuerte y casi dominante.

Thalia era definitivamente quien mandaba en la relación, era decidida, estricta e indomable, aun recordaba cuando Tim White, uno de sus compañeros de jardín le había robado el bocadillo del almuerzo dejándole un moretón como recibo. Al enterarse su madre salió hecha una furia y arremetió en contra de la madre del chico a quien cogió desprevenida y de no haber sido por la intervención de su papá, de seguro las cosas se habían complicado mucho más.

Su padre por otro lado, era más calmado aunque sin dejar de lado su carácter fuerte, aunque a menudo ambos adultos discutían por todo, no era nada serio... eran discusiones amables, por decirlo de algún modo. Su papá siempre había mostrado cierto favoritismo hacia el, o eso creía ya que siempre trataba de consolarlo cuando su madre le castigaba. Cuando era pequeño usualmente le preguntaba a él como había hecho para conquistar a su madre y siempre respondía con la misma frase.

Con paso lento pero firme se encaminó hacia donde el chico aun seguía agachado en una curiosa posición.

Recordaba la cita que habían tenido como si hubiera sido ayer... le había llevado al mirador del bosque, su lugar preferido cuando era niño. Al llegar ambos se quedaron embelesados con la vista, intercambiaron un par de palabras y en un instante el chico se había acurrucado en su pecho. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero al presentir que se hacía demasiado tarde para una cita común y corriente le despertó levemente para llevarlo de vuelta a casa. A pesar de que en el lugar no habían charlado mucho, lo habían hecho durante la grasosa cena.

Le asombro la facilidad que tenía Stles de hablar de cualquier cosa e interconectar temas que a simple vista no tenían relación alguna, pero que al salir de sus labios parecían haber tenido una conexión ancestral que nadie más había descubierto hasta ese momento.

Al dejarlo frente a su residencia había tenido una oportunidad más para mirar fijamente a sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos color miel cuyo recuerdo lo tenía grabado en la memoria de forma tan perfecta que de solo pensar en ellos aparecían en su mente, brillando con luz propia.

Había pensado en darle un beso de despedidas en condiciones, pero tampoco quería que el castaño se llevara una impresión errónea de él. Por lo que haciendo amago de ser un crío de 10 años, se acercó al rostro del chico para darle un breve beso en la mejilla. Haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y se golpeara la cabeza al salir del auto.

Y aquello le había bastado para sentirse orgulloso de sí.

Luego de eso había conducido hasta su casa guiado por la adrenalina que aun corría por sus venas después de su atrevimiento. Al llegar a casa intentó despejar su mente pero no lo logró. Intento dormir pero sin resultado alguno, por lo que opto por pasar bajar al salón a pasar el rato.

Un par de horas después las puertas de la residencia se abrían dando paso a una figura que parecía cojear, inicialmente pensó que un octogenario en muletas había irrumpido en su casa hasta que la figura ingresó en la luz y pudo ver de quien se trataba.

Una sonora carcajada inundó el salón, extendiéndose por cada rincón del lugar.

Su tío parecía haber sufrido algún tipo de accidente y de ser así estaría siendo un horrible sobrino, pero a juzgar por la expresión del hombre Derek supo que sus sospechas eran correctas.

– ¿El puente de madera?– preguntó limpiando las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Peter no se dignó a responder, simplemente le dedico una mirada asesina con una pizca de vergüenza, para proceder a subir las escaleras (con dificultad) hacia su habitación.

Alcanzó a Stiles enfrascado en su tarea e hizo un sonido con la garganta para llamar la atención del chico.

–Gary ya te lo dije la idea de cubos de pintura roja cayendo sobre la gente es demasiado trillada– dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos– además no me puedo arriesgar, si algo sale mal tendré que repetir el curso.

–No me molestaria que eso le pasara a algunos...

Stiles volteo a verle, al levantarse le saludó con gesto cansado, al parecer organizar un evento de tal magnitud era más cansado de lo que parecía.

–Derek– dijo algo sorprendido– ¿Qué haces aquí? es decir, no es como si no quisiera que estuvieras aquí, porque eres un gran tipo y muy agradable aunque eso de comunicarte con movimientos de cejas no es algo de mi agrado...

El moreno sintió que era demasiada tortura por lo que procedió a soltar la pregunta.

–Quería saber si... ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

El chico soltó un leve suspiro y pareció pensarlo seriamente –no lo sé Derek, es decir no lo tomes a mal me siento honrado, pero después de estar trabajando en esto tanto tiempo lo último que quiero hacer es acto de presencia.

–Solo esta vez– le dijo con ese tono seductor que sabía que le gustaba – tómalo como una fiesta de liberación

.–No tengo buenas experiencias con fiestas– comento el castaño con un gesto de desagrado.

Derek le tomó por la cintura, rodeándolo con sus brazos –hazlo por mi– dijo suavemente sin romper el contacto con los ojos del otro.

Stiles solo entrecerró los ojos empezando una guerra de miradas, intentando que durase lo mas posible, estaba seguro de que tomaría el mínimo pestañeo como un signo de debilidad por lo que se esforzó para mantener la mirada fija.

En la distancia se escuchó un silbido, al parecer tenían publico.

–¡Ahora no Gary!– grito el chico un poco avergonzado.

–Buen gusto Stilinski– escucho a lo lejos seguido del sonido de la puerta del auditorio al cerrarse.

Para ese entonces Stiles tenía el rostro mirando hacia el suelo tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, quizás deseando que la tierra lo tragara.

–Ok– dijo al cabo de unos segundos – PERO seras mi chofer personal de la noche, donde yo quiera y sin preguntas.

Derek le dedicó una mirada ofendida, pero sabía que el chico reconocería su dramatismo sobre actuado.

–No me hagas arrepentirme

Ambos rieron, separándose lentamente. Derek le dejo seguir con lo suyo, ahora tenía que contactar a Lydia para que le ayude con el atuendo y rezar para que el cielo le de las fuerzas necesarias para sobrevivir al frenesí de compras que aquella llamada despertaría.

******************************************************

Despertó luego de un placentero sueño, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor no era capaz de recordar de qué trataba pero sentía el cuerpo relajado por lo que solo podía asumir. Busco con la mano alrededor del perímetro de la cama mas no encontró al cuerpo que esperaba y aunque no era algo fuera de lo usual, ya que Theo siempre madrugaba debido a su rutina de ejercicios, Liam siempre despertaba con la esperanza de encontrarlo junto a él para obligarlo a pasar el resto del día allí, cubriéndole con su cuerpo.

Un par de minutos después, un Liam más despabilado ingresaba al cuarto de baño para acicalarse.

Por fin luego de mucho tiempo se encontraba en relativa paz, aunque mentiría si dijera que extrañaba a su madre y aunque no la culpaba con su neutralidad, la cual casi parecía inclinarse hacia el lado del hombre al que alguna vez llamó padre, sabía lo tormentoso que era vivir con su padre y no podía ni imaginar lo terrible que debería ser tenerlo como esposo, por lo que la entendía.

Sin embargo, pasaba algunas noches en vela acosado por el estado de su progenitora. Se había planteado muchas veces ir a visitarla... o aunque sea ir a su antiguo hogar para verla a la distancia y constatar que se encontraba bien... y que aquella inquietante sensación que tenía de vez en cuando, más regularmente de lo que le gustaría, no era más que su cerebro jugándole alguna mala pasada.

Salió del baño completamente seco y con una toalla anudada a su cintura, con un par de pasos llegó hasta la cama que compartía con Theo desde hacía unas semanas, específicamente después de aquella bizarra cena en la casa de los Hale que culminó con un Stiles resucitado tratando de advertirle de lo peligroso que era el chico.

Entendía la poca confianza que tenía el chico en contra de Theo, no era para más considerando la humillación a la que lo había sometido. Sin embargo desde que conoció al chico hasta el presente, Liam podía decir que se las había arreglado para llegar a conocer muy bien a Theo Raeken... quizás lo conocía más que el mismo. Pero el Theo al que se sentía orgulloso de haber conocido no era nada como el que conocía el resto del mundo, si bien tenía una actitud chulesca que rayaba en soberbia, una vez se alejaba de los reflectores del instituto el chico era muy diferente.

Al menos con él.

Theo se había mostrado algo indiferente al inicio de su relación, pero él pensaba que no era más que una táctica para no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos... o tal vez para que se enamorara mas rápido (si fue eso, pues le funcionó muy bien... al final de cuentas a quien no le gustaban los chicos malos... y si a eso se le sumaba la pinta que se cargaba el chico...). No fue sino hasta que su relación se volvió física que empezó a notar cambios en la actitud del chico. Theo se mostraba más afectivo

– ¿Cómo amaneció el chico más atractivo de Beacon hills?– el castaño envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del rubio pegándolo al suyo al tiempo que hundía su rostro en su cuello, regocijándose con su aroma.

Liam rió bajito, le encantaba que Theo hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

–No lo se... ¿cómo amaneciste?– le dijo mientras giraba su cuerpo para confrontarlo.

El de cabello oscuro le regalo esa sonrisa, aquella que tanto le gustaba ya que le hacía ver tan sensible... tan humano.

El beso que le siguió no se lo esperaba, pero no estaba de más...es decir, si tuviera que elegir una forma de empezar el día, aquella no le molestaría en lo absoluto.

A pesar de que el acto se prolongó un poco, se sentía tan bien que muy dentro de sí rogaba para que nunca acabase y es que Theo tenía una forma de besar especial... es decir obviamente había un componente físico pero aquel beso era diferente, no era un beso lascivo y cargado de lujuria. Todo lo contrario, era un momento calmado que le transmite cariño y amor.

Fue el castaño quien rompió el beso, ganándose un gemido de desaprobación, deleitándose con el puchero que hizo Liam.

– ¿Estas listo?

El rubio desvió la mirada hacia algún punto indefinido.

Theo le había pedido que se mudase con él a Nueva York al terminar la secundaria, Liam aceptó sin duda ya que hace mucho se convenció de que su futuro no se encontraba en aquel pueblo, sobretodo siendo consciente de que estaba destinado a cruzarse con su padre en algún momento y aquello le carcomía por dentro.

–En cuanto a eso... pensé que...– vaciló un poco y es que cuando acordó en mudarse con el chico, pensaba que lo haría luego de la graduación pero la idea de Theo de terminar la secundaria era muy diferente a la suya.

Si bien era verdad que aun faltaban un par de días de "clases" ,técnicamente ya habían terminado los exámenes de grado y por lo tanto la asistencia era una mera formalidad. el rubio no quería marcharse aún pues se había hecho la ilusión de acudir al baile de fin de curso que se iba a llevar a cabo el viernes... y con ello, tendría un par de días más para armarse de valor e ir a visitar a su madre antes de partir a lo desconocido... hacia su nueva vida.

–Liam ya hablamos de esto, es hora de empezar de cero... los dos sabemos la reputación que tengo en este lugar y si nos quedamos aquí no creo que lleguemos lejos.

–Si, lo se... pero pensé que tal vez... podríamos– el chico tenía la vista fija en el piso –asistir al baile...

Theo guardó silencio unos segundos, estaba ansioso por salir de Beacon Hills ya había centrado todas sus energías en aquello. pero en ese momento pensó que quizás se había preocupado demasiado por si mismo. Después del incidente en el cuarto del chico, se había dado cuenta de dónde había salido el carácter tan dócil de Liam y no era de más, considerando que vivía con un abusón a tiempo completo.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando vio como el chico suspiró tristemente, como si estuviera renunciando a algo que anhelaba sin siquiera pelear, lo que le conmovió de sobremanera. Liam se merecía lo mejor del mundo y si estaba en sus manos, se lo daría.

– ¿De verdad significa tanto para ti ir a ese baile?– interrogó mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio entre sus manos.

Liam no hablo, pero con un leve gesto con la cabeza le hizo saber su opinión a su novio.

–Está bien– soltó de repente –pero con una condición.

Los ojos de Liam brillaron entonces con una extraña luz, que hasta ahora no había visto

–Que continuemos la fiesta en mi habitación– dijo palabra por palabra mientras sus labios se estampaban contra los del chico y una mano traviesa apretaba con fuerza uno de sus glúteos por debajo de la toalla.

El rubio por su parte respondió con una ligera risa, para golpear levemente el brazo, haciendo que se interrumpiera el beso –solo me quieres por mi cuerpo– arremetió con un puchero exagerado, haciendo amago de estar ofendido.

–Ya deberías saberlo.

Theo tenía cierta fama de egoísta, sin embargo todo eso cambió cuando conoció al rubio y no era para menos, Liam era su presente y su futuro y como tal haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo contento.


	19. -19-

El otoño llegó y se fue tan rápido que los habitantes de Beacon Hills apenas pudieron disfrutar del bello espectáculo que supone el cambio de follaje del amplio terreno boscoso que rodea la ciudad. El cambio de estación trajo consigo una fuerte helada que se prolongó durante la madrugada.

Que Dios se apiade de las pobres almas mundanas que deben dejar la cálida comodidad de sus casas fueron los primeros pensamientos del chico, quien despertaba lentamente de un sueño cuyo contenido olvidaría a lo largo de la mañana.

Cualquier persona común debería estar pasando un mal rato debido al frío repentino que había rodeado a la ciudad de la noche a la mañana, pero no el. El era oficialmente un chico libre (al menos momentáneamente), ya no más deberes absurdos, ni indirectas de profesores que de ser tan buenos como decían estarían dando clases en algún lugar de prestigio y no en un instituto rebuscado en una ciudad rebuscada... en un estado rebuscado. En fin no más instituto el camino que le seguía por delante era largo y, según había escuchado, estresante y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que debía escoger una carrera y empezar a aplicar a diversas universidades con la esperanza de que alguna se apiadara de él y lo aceptase, se encontraba optimista.

Y feliz.

Stiles estaba feliz no solo porque hubiera terminado la secundaria y probablemente no volviera a ver a sus verdugos, sino porque en unas cuantas horas se llevará a cabo el baile de fin de curso al cual asistirá de la mano de Derek Hale.

En un principio la presencia del moreno alrededor suyo y de su grupo de amigos le pareció algo forzado, por lo que pensó que era una forma de disculparse por la actitud animal que habían tenido sus "amigos", lo cual hacía que todas las alarmas sonaran en su cabeza.

Es decir, ya había pasado por mucho. Quizás su experiencia personal no fue tan cruda como la de otras personas y a juzgar por las historias que su padre le había contado acerca de los sujetos a quienes había atrapado a lo largo de los años, estaba muy agradecido por ello. Pero eso no cambiaba lo que le sucedió y tras aquel incidente su confianza había caído aún más bajo de lo que el castaño podía pensar.

Durante los primeros días que siguieron a su salida del hospital intentaba mantenerse optimista, no solo por él, sino por su padre. El pobre John ya había perdido a su único amor y el simple hecho de reconocer en su hijo posibles tendencias suicidas podría destrozarlo. Así que durante un tiempo intentó acoplarse a una vida normal... o tan normal como podría serlo, teniendo en cuenta su situación.

Con cada día que pasaba le regalaba una sonrisa a su padre, sin embargo el repetir aquel acto día tras día hizo que la sonrisa se convirtiera en un burdo oxímoron. Sonreía por fuera pero su interior se marchitaba cada vez que rayaba el alba.

El tiempo transcurría sin parecer importarle un bledo la estabilidad mental del chico, quien parecía cada vez más inestable. La presencia de Derek era lo único "estable" en su vida ya que no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de la relación no tan secreta de Scott con Malia, especialmente cuando esto tenía como consecuencia que su amigo pasara menos tiempo con él, dejándolo cada vez más cerca del borde del abismo.

Y por esto le empezaba a coger cariño al chico, sin embargo aquella vocecita dentro de su cabeza le decía que no era bueno, que no era de confianza. Y nada, ni siquiera la repentina e inesperada amistad instantánea del grupo de amigos de Derek le haría cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo debía mantener las apariencias por lo que usualmente se comportaba como lo hacía el viejo Stiles, aunque permanecía alerta.

Los cambios de humor eran instantáneos, podía reír y bromear con Scott, Malia y Kira y al instante siguiente una profunda tristeza le impregnaba todo el cuerpo, sentía la cabeza pesada y su visión se volvía borrosa, indicando la proximidad de un llanto que fluía sin sentido y en ocasiones parecía eterno. Normalmente se las arreglaba para escapar al baño o inventaba alguna excusa para alejarse de los chicos y que no lo vieran en aquel momento tan triste, tan deprimente, tan patético... tan vulnerable.

Lamentablemente la mente de un adolescente en formación no es capaz de soportar tanta presión. Todo ese torrente de soledad, dolor y desesperación le pasaron una mala jugada y como consecuencia monto aquella escena en la cafetería. Genial! le decía aquella voz interior que no le permitía estar en paz, sino alerta a cualquier intento de humillación.

No fue suficiente con la humillación televisada de aquellos neandertales, y que fue vista por medio instituto, sino que ahora te las has arreglado para ahorrarles el trabajo y ridiculizarte tú mismo.

Aquellas palabras se repetían en un bucle sin fin en su cabeza mientras corría buscando refugio. La soledad de la biblioteca siempre le había parecido reconfortante, pero no aquel día. Las lágrimas que nacían en las comisuras de sus ojos y se perdían en la infinidad parecía quemarle la piel a la vez que un dolor agudo se alojaba en su garganta debido al llanto interminable.

Durante un breve instante la obscura idea de su cuerpo balanceándose al compás del viento que ingresaba por la ventana de su habitación había aparecido en su mente, como un inerte péndulo de carne y hueso sostenido a una viga únicamente por una gruesa cuerda rematada por un resistente nudo.

El sonido que producía la soga al moverse le provocó escalofríos.

Lo hubiera hecho, Dios sabe que si. Pero dos acontecimientos le hicieron considerarlo mejor.

En primer lugar la idea de dejar de esa manera tan repentina a su padre le daba nauseas, no quería causarle daño pero tampoco sentía fuerzas para continuar. Estaba seguro de que el hacerlo desataría una tormenta sin fin en la vida de su padre que lo destrozaría y no quería irse sabiendo que destruiría una vida a cambio de su propio confort.

La oscuridad que nublaba su mente pareció retroceder.

La llegada y consecuente conversación con Scott pareció menguar tanto el dolor como el velo que lo cegaba. Aquella charla le había quitado un peso de encima y durante los siguientes días las cosas parecieron mejorar. Sus amigos parecían más unidos o eso le parecía. Honestamente esperaba que Scott no hubiera compartido la bizarra experiencia, podía soportar burlas y humillaciones pero no se creía capaz de soportar la lástima de sus propios amigos.

Pero el cambio parecía ser verdadero, las siguientes semanas parecieron volar ante sus ojos, sin ningún pensamiento depresivo a pesar del estresante trabajo de organización del baile. En una ocasión pensó que mantener su mente ocupada era lo mejor para evitar volver a caer en depresión y hasta ahora no tenía ninguna prueba de lo contrario.

Y a pesar de todo lo sucedido la sombra de Hale aun le seguía por el instituto, aunque Stiles se las arreglaba para evitarlo a él y sus secuaces. A decir verdad no le parecían malas personas, pero es conocimiento de dominio público que acosar a alguien no es la mejor manera de establecer una relación con esa persona. A veces le resultaba divertido ver como el chico de cejas espesas lo miraba a distancia y al verse descubierto giraba la cara demasiado rápido como para no resultar sospechoso para proseguir con una conversación inventada con Lydia, Isaac, Boyd o Erica.

Aun recordaba el día en el que todas las piezas encajaron, cuando se dio cuenta de que debía dejar a un lado sus prejuicios infantiles y debía reconsiderar la idea de ser feliz sin importar el qué dirán. Ese día había empezado mal, sus amigos lo habían plantado en el centro comercial y por si eso no fuera suficiente Hale lo había emboscado en el ascensor del sitio desatando un ataque de pánico y haciendo que perdiera la conciencia brevemente. Al despertar se encontró en la sala de la casa del moreno y luego de un par de intercambios un poco extraños con su tío, había terminado cenando con su familia.

En ese momento una luz pareció encenderse en su cabeza, tal vez era el cansancio o la fatiga mental provocada por el ataque o casi de seguro el beso que Derek le había dado; pero en ese lugar e instante se sintió como si estuviera en casa.

Parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo a cuando su madre aún vivía y lo llamaba al comedor para cenar junto con su padre. El hecho de estar cenando rodeado de la familia Hale le devolvió muchos recuerdos de su infancia, y a pesar de que solo conocía a Derek le pareció que todos eran personas de confianza, personas de buenas intenciones.

Sintió el amor y el cariño que mantenía unidos a los Hale años después de la tragedia que los había azotado, aún se mantenían juntos. No se sentía como un extraño en una situación incómoda, todo lo contrario, todo fluía naturalmente, como si de alguna forma perteneciera a aquel grupo de personas.

De alguna manera misteriosa la vida parecía ponerlo en el lugar para el cual estaba destinado.

Luego de esa noche, el castaño empezó a suavizarse con el moreno y su círculo de amigos, estaba seguro de que no se juntaban con él por lastima. Poco a poco salió de su zona de confort hasta el punto donde se encontraba ahora.

Aun faltaban unas doce horas para el baile de fin de curso y aún tenía que seleccionar su atuendo mientras intentaba convencer a su padre de que no tenía pareja y solo asistía por obligación ya que era parte de la organización del evento.

******************************************************

Nunca se le habría ocurrido ir al instituto de noche, ni siquiera en su peor pesadilla. A pesar de que el baila se llevaba a cabo cada año, el siempre lo evitaba porque no le gustaba estar rodeado de adolescentes hormonados dispuestos a hacerlo en cualquier rincón con el pretexto de que se trataba del fin de la secundaria.

Pero todo había cambiado, ya no pensaba solo en él, sino en el castaño también. La idea, que había sido de Lydia y secundada por Erica, lo obligaba a exponer una parte de él que casi nadie conocía, pero desde aquel beso en el ascensor su mundo parecía haber cambiado. Había probado la ambrosía y ahora la añoraba cada día, por lo que se propuso hacerlo nuevamente pero no por un tema físico sino más bien espiritual. Su madre solía hablar de almas predestinadas, almas que habían sido creadas juntas en el cielo pero separadas al ser enviadas al mundo terrenal, obligadas a errar por la eternidad buscándose.

Como cualquier niño haría, él no había prestado mucha atención, solo recordaba que su madre decía que debía estar alerta para el momento en el que encontrase la suya. Cuando el pequeño le pregunto como la reconocería, ella solo le dijo simplemente que lo sabría, que su cuerpo y su mente lo sabrían.

Y ahora su cuerpo y su mente no dejaban de pensar en Stiles, en si el sentía lo mismo o si sería un sentimiento unilateral.

Aquella incertidumbre le carcomía a cada segundo mientras manejaba hacia la residencia Stilinski, embutido en un traje que parecía ser dos tallas más pequeño pero que de acuerdo a Lydia y Laura (quienes parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para torturarlo) el atuendo no hacía más que resaltar los músculos de su cuerpo, diciendo que cualquiera que lo viera se enamoraría perdidamente. Estacionó el camaro frente a la casa del chico mientras le enviaba un texto para que saliera.

Mientras esperaba, se rascó la barba de 3 días que se había rehusado fervientemente a afeitar, a pesar de los reclamos de Lydia. Siempre pensaba que una ligera barba mejoraba su aspecto, es decir no quería terminar como Tom Hanks en"El Náufrago" pero tampoco quería parecer un chiquillo del kindergarden. Contempló al chico mientras salía de su casa, este había optado por un conjunto no tan formal como el suyo, pantalones de tela con una camisa negra y un corbata, sin saco lo que le hizo pensar en que entrada la noche cuando hiciera frío podría abrazarlo para darle calor.

Cuando Stiles entró en el auto se saludaron entre miradas no tan discretas y se marcharon en dirección al instituto.

El auditorio se había transformado en una especie de discoteca ambulante, una discoteca que podría fácilmente iniciar varios ataques de epilepsia por las luces estroboscópicas que titilaban en el lugar al ritmo de la música electrónica que sonaba en el momento. Había algunos chicos esparcidos dentro del lugar, unas cuantas parejas en las mesas acomodadas a los extremos y un grupo retorciendo el cuerpo con la música.

A medida que avanzaban varias personas se voltearon a verlos, lo que le causó vergüenza, provocando que se encogiera. Al parecer Derek noto este gesto ya que entrelazo la mano con la suya transmitiéndole confianza, si al gran Derek Hale no le importaba la opinión de los presentes ¿por qué debería importarle a él?.

Se instalaron en una mesa vacía y pasaron el tempo. Al cabo de una hora las personas que se encontraban esparcidas se habían ubicado en el centro del lugar, lo que hacía de pista de baile. Los chicos se la habían pasado conversando, hasta que el moreno se tenso al mirar al fondo del auditorio. Al ver en aquella dirección Stiles reconoció a Liam de la mano de Theo, por lo que comprendió el cambio de actitud de Derek.

La pareja pareció verlos a la distancia, Liam aparentemente logró decirle algo al oído del otro y ambos se encaminaron hacia ellos.

Al llegar a la mesa Derek pareció ponerse en modo de ataque, sin embargo el castaño le dijo con un gesto que se calmara.

–Hola chicos–dijo Theo mientras que la tensión aumentaba entre ellos.

– ¿Qué quieres Raeken? pregunto Derek en un tono amenazador.

– Eh... yo quería saber si... podría hablar con Stiles a sol...

– ¡No! Aléjate de Stiles Raeken, ya has hecho suficiente.

–Derek por favor, es importante– intervino Liam y Stiles habría jurado que de no ser por el afecto que tenía Derek por el chico se habría abalanzado contra Theo.

El moreno le dedicó una mirada intensa a la pareja para luego preguntarle a Stiles en lenguaje de cejas si le parecía apropiado, a lo que el chico contestó afirmativamente moviendo la cabeza.

–Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en gritar– le aconsejo Derek mientras se alejaba con Liam.

Si bien habían acordado hablar a solas, Stiles pudo distinguir la silueta de Isaac y Boyd a unos pasos a espaldas de Theo.

–Stiles, mira... se que soy la última persona que quieres ver pero yo...

– ¿Lo estás cuidando?– soltó de la nada el castaño, tratando de olvidar la falsa disculpa que pugnaba por salir de los labios del otro.

Theo pareció no entender.

–A Liam, Derek me contó lo de su padre– fijó su mirada en los ojos de Theo– pensé que habías sido tú ¿sabes?. Aquel día en la cafetería, pensé que lo habías golpeado y por eso reaccioné de esa forma, lo siento. Yo no soy así.

–Yo... no sé. Supongo que aquella golpiza me la tenía merecida– trato de sonar gracioso pero a decir por la cara de Stiles él no lo veía de esa manera.

–No. Yo no soy así, es decir, sé que te lo merecías pero yo no soy una persona violenta. Mis padres– hizo una pausa al recordar a su madre– mis padres me criaron para ser mejor, para proteger en lugar de violentar. Por eso pregunto por Liam, el pobre ha pasado por demasiado y hasta ahora no has mostrado ser de fiar.

Definitivamente Theo no se esperaba aquello, no supo qué contestar.

–Lo amo– concluyó– no le haría daño jamás, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

–Que bueno.

–Por eso mismo quería disculparme, Liam me ha cambiado, aunque no lo creas Stiles. Esta noche nos mudamos a Nueva York y él me hizo prometerle que intentaría remediar mis errores en esta ciudad. Sé que no hay nada que pueda enmendar lo que te hicimos pero...

–Te perdono– las palabras salieron tan rápido que ni él mismo se lo creyó.

–Stiles yo...

–Es en serio, lo que sucedió está en el pasado, aunque tampoco esperes que te invite a mi boda o algo parecido.

El de ojos azules rió por lo bajo.

–Solo prométeme una cosa Theo– El chico levantó la mirada para verle directamente a los ojos– Prométeme que lo harás feliz– dijo mientras movía la cabeza en dirección a Liam quien parecía hablar con Derek en un rincón.

–Por supuesto– contestó casi sin pensarlo.

–Es en serio, si me llego a enterar que le has hecho daño te lo juro Theo Raeken que te buscaré y te haré pagar.

–No te preocupes, eso no sucederá.

La despedida fue reconfortante, pero aquella conversación no deseada había sido como cerrar el círculo, había terminado con un ciclo que le hizo pasar por uno de los peores momentos de su vida hasta la fecha, pero irónicamente lo llevó a la realidad en la que se encontraba hora, con Derek.

Casi instantáneamente Derek se acercó y lo arrastró hacia la pista.

El ruido había sido intenso durante unos minutos y era soportable, lo que no soporto fue la llegada de la música romántica y como consecuencia que aumentara la cantidad de hormonas en el aire al punto que casi se podía oler. Por lo que ambos chicos dejaron atrás e instituto con dirección al mirador de Beacon Hills.

El castaño había seleccionado el lugar porque era donde había tenido lugar su primera cita, por lo que tenía un significado especial para él.

Ya en el mirador, Stiles le contó lo sucedido con Theo mientras que una ráfaga de viento frío azotaba el área circundante, el invierno se había infiltrado en la ciudad de manera silenciosa, pero la temperatura lo delataba.

Derek notó el crepitar producido por los dientes del chico y optó por rodearlo con sus brazos como la primera vez, en lugar de darle su chaqueta, lo que el castaño agradeció. Allí en la comodidad de los brazos del chico, Stiles se sintió seguro. El pasado ya no importaba, lo sucedido había quedado atrás y era hora de intentar ser feliz. Y Derek le hacía feliz.

Iba a decir algo cuando el rostro del otro se acercó lentamente para juntar sus labios en un profundo beso, que se prolongó hasta que ambos perdieron el aliento y tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

Si eso era lo que le traería el porvenir, por Dios que podría acostumbrarse.


	20. Epílogo

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto Derek?

–Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida

–Ok pero preparare el "te lo dije" para cuando te desmayes por el dolor

–No es tan doloroso como crees Stiles – A pesar de que el rostro del moreno parecía tenso, Stiles lo conocía muy bien y sabía que la realidad era otra.

Ambos chicos ingresaron en el local de tatuajes por el que había pasado hacía más de 8 meses, durante su primera cita.

Dentro del lugar reinaba el sonido de riffs y bajos que marcaban el paso impuesto por la potente batería, no había que ser un genio para saber que el heavy metal era algo común en lugares así, casi como un cliché. Un pequeño escritorio que hacía de caja les dio la bienvenida, al costado derecho se podían distinguir dos sillones cómodos de cuero negro, un poco desgastado. En uno de los sillones se encontraba un tipo con cara de pocos amigos, vestía botas negras con púas cromadas en la suela, un pantalón negro un poco desgarrado a la altura de los muslos y una camisa despojada de mangas que dejaban al descubierto un par de brazos, a los que no les vendría nada mal un poco de ejercicio. El cabello de aquella persona parecía dispuesto en forma de púas (el castaño se negaba a denominar eso como peinado) y su rostro estaba cubierto por el cuerpo de un hombre de unos 40 años corpulento, con un gran físico, quien se encontraba tatuando al susodicho, al oír la puerta cerrarse les dirigió una mirada mientras dejaba a un lado la máquina y se retiraba el cubre boca que llevaba puesto.

– ¡Clarice!– gritó el hombre mientras los detallados tatuajes que le subían por el cuello se movían como si tuvieran vida propia.

Acto seguido continuó con su trabajo.

Una chica esbelta con cabello rojo en el cual se podían evidenciar unas cuantas raíces negras salió de una puerta en algún lado, vestía una blusa blanca con un amplio escote que dejaba al descubierto una mezcla de arañas y motivos arabescos tatuados en su busto; un par de pantalones de cuero y unos tacones de aguja que relzaban su figura.

–Hola muchachos– su voz sonaba hipnotizante – ¿en qué los puedo ayudar?

–Yo ehh.... él...– por un momento dudo de sus preferencias.

En ese momento el moreno dio un paso adelante.

–Me gustaría tatuarme

Los ojos de la mujer parecieron emitir un brillo de lujuria

–Claro muchachote– dijo seductoramente sin siquiera reparar en la presencia del castaño– A ver que tenemos por aquí– había empezado a toquetear los brazos de Derek.

–La espalda – respondió el moreno mientras se separaba de las manos impacientes de la chica.

En ese momento Clarice pareció llevarse una sorpresa, su mirada se separó del chico y se fijó en Stiles, un poco aturdida se presentó

–Disculpen, mi nombre es Clarice bienvenidos al "Ink Saloon".

Entonces Derek se hizo cargo de la situación explicándole lo que quería tatuarse, el chico había llevado un dibujo que hizo hace tiempo. Una figura conformada por tres espirales unidas en un eje, "trisquel" era el nombre con el que Derek se había referido a la figura.

El moreno le había contado su plan de tatuarse, no para estar a la moda, sino como una especie de homenaje. El trisquel representaría varias cosas según lo que le había dicho, su pasado, presente y futuro. Pero al castaño pareció que solo eran titubeos para darle a conocer el verdadero significado para el moreno, su familia. Cada espiral sería un homenaje a un miembro de la familia que había perdido durante el incendio, una por su madre, otra por su padre y por último pero no por eso menos importante por Cora.

Luego de rechazar un par de recomendaciones de Clarice acerca de ponerle más color, siendo muy enfático por cierto, la mujer pareció darse por vencida y procedió a preparar lo necesario.

–Quítate la camisa y acuéstate cariño, regreso en un momento– pronunció la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a una mesa con una gran lámpara sobre la cual descansaban algunas hojas con lo que parecían ser bosquejos.

El moreno se quitó la camisa como si nada, como si estuviera en su cuarto mientras que Stiles pareció escandalizarse por un segundo para luego sonrojarse e intentar fijar su visión en algún otro rincón del local sin mucho éxito. Derek se dio cuenta de prisa y como respuesta imitó el gesto de forma exagerada mientras reía.

Stiles iba a responder pero el sonido de los tacos de Clarice se acercaba cada vez más, por lo que decidió hacerlo más tarde.

Los minutos pasaron y el chico que inicialmente vieron en una de las sillas salió del local con una "tenebrosa" calavera tatuada en el brazo derecho. Un par de horas más tarde el tatuaje estaba completo.

Mientras la chica limpiaba el área y cubría el tatuaje le daba las indicaciones de como cuidarlo, sin dejar las indirectas por supuesto. Cuando estaban por salir del lugar Clarice corrió hacia el moreno y sin dejar de verlo directamente a los ojos le dio una tarjeta para luego decirle que la llamara si algún día quería "otra sesión". Derek pareció tensarse mientras la chica le mostraba la dentadura a través de sus voluptuoso labios.

–Gracias pero estoy satisfecho, a no ser– dijo mientras agarraba de la cintura a Stiles y lo acercaba a su cuerpo– que mi novio quiera un tatuaje.

El castaño rápidamente negó con la cabeza mientras al fondo del local se escuchaba como el otro tipo escupía la cerveza que estaba tomando para estallar en una carcajada.

Los ojos desenfocados de la mujer le daban un aspecto cómico a su rostro que al igual que su cuerpo parecía haberse paralizado.

–Gracias por todo– pronunció el moreno.

Mientras salían pudo escuchar un chillido agudo

– ¡Cállate Marvin!– mientras la carcajada continuaba y no parecía terminar.

Derek por su parte no soltó el agarre hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento, donde ambos estallaron en risa mientras subían al camaro.

******************************************************

La boda se llevó a cabo en invierno, debido a la situación de los novios, los invitados fueron escasos pero no por eso menos importantes. La pequeña iglesia ubicada en el centro de Beacon Hills fue el lugar elegido para la ceremonia que unirá finalmente a dos almas que se complementarán hasta que la muerte los separe. La mañana inició ligeramente calurosa pero el ambiente pareció refrescarse cerca del mediodía. Los últimos meses habían sido un poco alocados, entre las reservaciones para el local de eventos, el papeleo necesario para llevar a cabo la ceremonia y la parte más importante para una de las dos partes, la elección de las damas de honor y padrinos de boda.

La primera opción fue obvia, John Stilinski, ya que prácticamente era parte de su familia y lo consideraba casi como un padre. Sin embargo del otro lado las cosas eran más complicadas. Durante semanas el único tema del que se hablaba en casa era relacionado con la boda, los trajes hechos a la medida, las sesiones con el costurero, los ensayos de la ceremonia, los ensayos de los bailes, etc.

Por el contrario, las chicas del grupo parecían animadas, si es que se puede denominar animado a un estado intermedio entre nerviosismo, ira repentina y desesperación, algo así como un chihuahua en cocaína.

La marcha nupcial sonaba mientras los pocos presentes se acomodaban para el soportar el resto de la ceremonia.

El novio se encontraba de pie en frente del altar, con un traje negro tradicional que resaltaba la figura del joven, el nerviosismo era evidente en su rostro, tanto que unos cuantos pensaron que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento.

Una mano se posó en el hombro del novio proporcionando un poco mas de seguridad al hombre.

–Cálmate hijo, usualmente la novia es la nerviosa.

Pero el sabia que no era el caso, al menos no en aquella relación. Laura era una profesional que usualmente no permitía que las emociones nublaran su juicio, ella podía dejar a un lado el sentimentalismo si la situación lo requería por lo que Jordan estaba totalmente seguro de que ella no estaría nerviosa, sino segura. Porque lo amaba

Y el la amaba ella.

El Sheriff volvió a su lugar que compartía con Derek y Stiles, quienes parecían modelos sacados de algún catalogo mientras que Laura entraba al lugar acompañada de Peter, quien lucía decente aunque todos estaban de acuerdo que era demasiado raro verlo con ese aspecto tan formal.

Al concluir la ceremonia religiosa la celebración continuó en un pequeño local cómodamente preparado para la ocasión, donde todos le dieron sus mejores deseos a los nuevos esposos. La fiesta se extendió hasta bien pasada la noche. Lydia se encontraba cursando el primer semestre en la Universidad de Yale, por lo que fue la primera en retirarse del lugar ya que el viaje suponía varias horas y tenía clases a primera hora. Melissa (la dama de honor) fue la siguiente en retirarse debido a su turno en el hospital. El Sheriff por su parte se tomó un día libre, cosa que Stiles agradeció porque siempre había pensado que ese trabajo estaba consumiendo al hombre.

El resto de los chicos siguieron en la fiesta ya que se encontraban cursando en la Universidad de Santa Clara en San José lo que representaba un viaje de una hora máximo en transporte publico o menos en auto propio. Scott optó por estudiar veterinaria debido a una experiencia que había tenido unos años antes, María por su parte había tenido más problemas al escoger profesión, finalmente se decidió por historia del Arte mientras que Kira debido al poder adquisitivo de su familia había logrado ingresar en Stanford, apenas un par de kilómetros de distancia de San José. Tanto Isaac como Boyd y Erica optaron por la Universidad de California. Básicamente todos se encontraban a un par de millas, por lo que no les era difícil mantenerse en contacto.

Sin embargo tanto Stiles como Derek optaron por tomarse un año sabático, pese a los reclamos de John. El castaño había se encontraba trabajando sin que su padre lo supiera (de lo contrario el infierno se desataría en su casa), sin embargo había considerado varias opciones de carrera, incluyendo criminalista, ingeniero e incluso había pensado en enrolarse en el cuerpo de policía de la ciudad, pero aún no tenía una decisión lista, aun le quedaban un par de meses para elegir. Derek por su parte había empezado su propio negocio junto con Peter, un taller mecánico en el centro de la ciudad el cual ya estaba resultando rentable, por cierto. Su tiempo lo dividía entre el trabajo, decidir que carrera seguir y su novio.

La música se tornó romanticona, un tanto melosa por lo que las parejas lo tomaron como señal para bailar. En una de las mesas se encontraban sentados Isaac, Derek, Stiles y Kira mientras que en un rincón los tortolitos contaban anécdotas y chistes subidos de tono junto con el Sheriff y Peter. Al cabo de unos minutos el rubio le pregunto a Kira si le gustaría bailar, siempre y cuando Brett no se enterase (Kira habia empezado una relación con un chico rubio llamado Brett que conoció mientras visitaba universidades, en un inicio pensó que no era nada serio pero según la asiática la cosa parecía ir con todas las de ley), la chica aceptó y se movieron hacia la pista.

Stiles veía como bailaban sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas, Scott parecía algo asustado con Malia, Erica parecía rendida en los brazos de Boyd a quien no parecía molestarle cargar con su peso y la inusual combinación de Kira con Isaac era un poco cómica ya que el rubio era el más alto del grupo y en ocasiones al chico le parecía que Isaac se agachaba para bailar correctamente con la chica.

Noto que la mano se posaba sobre las suyas, cruzadas sobre la mesa.

– ¿No te gustaría bailar Sty?

Sintió como si una ráfaga de electricidad le recorriera la espina.

– ¿Crees que sea una buena idea?– hizo un gesto en dirección a su padre

–¿No se lo has dicho aun?

Stiles bajo la mirada evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

–Entonces ¿qué esperas?– dijo levantándose para arrastrarlo a la pista de baile.

A lo lejos sonaba "Africa" de Toto, pero todo pareció desvanecerse en el espacio cuando empezaron a bailar.

No había nada más que Derek y él en ese momento, como si todos se hubieran ido y las luces hubieran sido apagadas. Sus cuerpos se movían lentamente al compás de la música, cada vez más cerca.

John Stilinski miraba todo de lejos con los ojos completamente abiertos, en ese momento pensó que el alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas hasta que oyó los silbidos y los aplausos a su alrededor. Entonces alternaba la mirada entre su hijo y Derek y aquellos con quienes compartía mesa. Laura parecía emocionada mientras que Peter bufaba Jordan no parecía sorprendido para nada.

– ¿Y esto cuando paso?– Preguntó el Sheriff a todos y a nadie en particular.

–Casi un año– mencionó el mayor Hale.

–Ocho meses y medio– corrigió la flamante novia –al menos desde que tuvieron su primera cita.

John parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, no es que le molestara, en lo absoluto. Solo le parecía raro que Stiles no le hubiera dicho nada de aquello, especialmente luego de haber estado de Lydia por años, en teoría.

– ¿Todos ustedes sabían?– dijo mientras señalaba a los chicos y a sus compañeros de mesa.

–John no te enojes, es decir, tampoco es que Stiles sea muy discreto– los ojos de Laura parecían brillar de emoción.

–Laura me dijo que Derek tenía un amor imposible... y a juzgar por la descripción de Peter saque mis conclusiones, espero no le moleste Sheriff– Parrish parecía un poco preocupado por no contarle.

–Para nada, es solo que no me lo esperaba. Todo sea con tal que mi chico sea...

Una mano se posó en su hombro y al voltear se encontró con el rostro de Peter quien parecía fascinado con su incredulidad.

– ¿Feliz? no te preocupes, ,mi sobrino es un buen chico... además Stiles está con un Hale. es casi como un honor. ¿No es así Jordan?.

Los recién casados estallaron en risas, luego Peter se unió y finalmente el Sheriff le siguió.

A la distancia parecía que su padre se lo había tomado bien, es decir estaba riendo... si planeara castigarlo no estaría riendo ¿verdad?.

Derek pareció decirle algo, pero no lo escuchó.

– ¿Dijiste algo?.

–Dije que te amo Stiles Stilinski.

Aquellas palabras parecieron tener un efecto calmante en su cuerpo, las piernas parecieron tornarse de goma causándole un leve temblor.

–Y yo a ti, lobo gruñón– dijo mientras se acercaba para rematar con un profundo y largo beso.

Quizás el futuro era incierto para Derek, quien no estaba seguro de si querer ir a la universidad en lugar de expandir su negocio, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que su futuro estaría lleno de las ocurrencias, chistes de nerds y lunares... los muchos lunares que cubrían la pálida piel de cierto castaño de ojos color miel y no cambiaría eso por nada.

-Fin-


End file.
